Walking in the Dark
by Shura Pendragon
Summary: Everything is going great for Ken now that he moved closer to Davis.But after a while of hanging out with Davis too much, the other boy stops talking to him..what can Ken do to fix it? COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

AN: Wow, it's been a really long time since I started writing a fic, so I hope this one turns out okay with you. This will eventually be a DaiKen fic so if you don't like you don't have to read it...but I would like you too .! And hey, Willis is in it! You have to love Willis! The _italic _parts happen later in the story to Ken, however I don't want to give the plot away just yet, please bear with me and enjoy the story as it plays out :). I know I wasn't good about giving the third chapter of _Violet Eyes_ but it kind of died on me...so I promise to finish this one. It will be really angst later, now is the building up point. Anyway, I should probably stop rambling now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters...Digimon owns me.

**Walking in the Dark**

_It was dark everywhere, Ken ran and ran but he couldn't escape the darkness closing in around him. He screamed for help, but no one came. He was lost, lost in a world of darkness that always dragged him back down every chance it got. Ken just never expected things to go this way, he never expected that Davis would randomly stop talking to him or that the pain would hurt this much. Ken never expected to see the Dark Ocean again and feel the water filling his lungs to a point where he couldn't breath. He didn't want any of it, he just wanted it to stop_

"Hey Ken, wait up!"

Ken stopped and turned around just in time for Davis to crash into him. "Ouch!"

"Sorry man," Davis laughed as he sat up, "I tried to stop, I really did."

Ken smiled and then winced from his lack of air, in an airy voice he replied, "It's fine, just get off me.."

"Oh, sorry," Davis stood up and held out his hand to help Ken up with a grin on his face, Ken took a deep breath and grabbed the tan hand. Davis easily pulled him up and then picked up Ken's school bag. Scratching the back of his head he held up the case and gave a timid laugh. Ken sighed and took it, "So what are you so excited about?"

"You'll never believe this Ken!"

"Believe what?"

"It's so shocking that it even shocked me!"

Ken resumed walking, "Well, if you won't tell me how can I not believe it?"

Davis walked up in front of him and then turned around and walked backwards so he could stare at Ken, "Well you see…."

"Yes?"

"Today is….."

"Today is what?"

"I see you're hanging on my every word Ken!"

"Davis! Just tell me."

Davis took a deep breath, "Well, you see, today is the very first day of high school for our Sophomore year!"

Ken fell over.

Davis grinned, "See! It shocked you too!"

Ken groaned and stood up, twitching a little he lied, "Yes Davis, I had no idea that today is the first day of school."

"And it's great 'cause we're going to the same school now! Not at all like last year!"

Ken nodded, "Yeah, I hated that other school, I'm glad my parents let me transfer…..but Davis, if we don't hurry, we'll be late."

"Huh?" Davis checked his watch, "naw, we still have forty-five minutes till it starts."

Ken shrugged, "I guess my watch is fast."

They resumed walking again in a comfortable silence, Ken stared at the ground, holding his school case in both hands while Davis slung his over his shoulder and stuck his other hand in the pocket of his green uniform jacket. Ken wore his uniform correctly, shirt tucked in and the tie err...tied, Davis on the other hand was the complete opposite; shirt untucked, tie undone, and even an untied shoe lace. Ken looked up at Davis and smiled, "So are you excited?"

"You bet!"

Davis looked over at Ken and gave a big grin, "You'll be able to help me with my homework right?"

"I doubt you'll need my help Davis…"

Davis sighed and said quickly, "yeah man, I'll **definitely** need your help. Can you speak French?"

"Yeah, I'm taking French 301 this year. I could've taken 401, it was a lot easier for me to learn it quickly since I all ready know Spanish, but I didn't want to be stuck with people I didn't know. I think T.K. is taking it too, Kari's in Spanish though with Yolei."

Davis frowned, "Aw man, I'm stuck in a class with T.M."

About twenty meters behind them they heard T.K. dreamily say, "Trademark." (AN: Don't ask, just don't ask.)

Ken smiled, "But I'll be there."

Davis slowed down so T.K. and whoever else was with him could catch up, "That will make things a lot better."

They heard a squeal and Ken felt a heavy weight pounce on his back, "Ken! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hello Yolei," Ken turned around and sighed, "it's nice to see you and you've gotten taller…"

T.K. laughed, "Tell me about it! She's still taller than me and I'm on the basketball team! I bet you'll hit a growth spurt sooner or later. Until then I guess I can use you as an arm rest Hahaha!"

"Haha, very funny T.K."

Yolei put a hand on Ken's shoulder, "You're still taller than Kari and Cody so don't be complaining!"

He shook her hand off, "I wasn't."

Davis grabbed Ken's arm and pulled him away from Yolei, "Stop it Yolei, you're bugging him."

Ken looked at Davis with gratitude but also worried, did he look that annoyed? Yolei just smiled, "Sorry, I'm just really excited about today, now let's hurry up."

The four nodded and started walking again. Davis frowned and looked at T.K. "Where's Cody and Kari?"

T.K. sighed, "Well, Cody's grandpa wanted to drive him on his first day and Kari is already there…..something about starting up a photography club."

Davis nodded and walked up in front of Yolei and next to Ken so she couldn't bother him. Ken smiled and continued to look at the ground. The four walked in an awkward silence until T.K. suddenly asked Davis something Ken never expected, "Hey Davis, you're still not trying to make my girlfriend into your girlfriend are you?"

Davis lowered his school case from leaning on his back to hanging by his side and had a dark look on his face, "Naw….Kari said she didn't like me that much anyways."

Ken frowned slightly, if something happened between Kari and Davis he would've heard about from someone, mainly from Davis….so what exactly was T.K. asking him? T.K. gave Davis a sympathetic look, "Hey man, she doesn't hate you, Kari just likes me more than you, that's all."

"Whatever T.P."

"My name is T.K.!"

"Sure it is P.Q."

"Why do you always make fun of my name!"

"Why do you always make fun of **me**?"

Yolei quickly changed the subject by announcing, "HEY! Look we're here .!"

Davis grumbled something and held the door open for Ken, then he shut it right in T.K.'s face. Ken looked at the white tiles as the walked, he could here T.K. swearing through the door because it shut on his foot. Ken looked up at Davis who seemed alright, "So…..you still don't like T.K.?"

"Naw, it's just he bugs me a little bit when Kari's not around. He always shoves their relationship on me, bragging 'cause he got the girl you know?" He looked at

Ken and sighed, "I don't care anymore, Kari said she didn't like me."

"How many times did she tell you?"

"Twenty five."

"Oh….well, that's okay Davis, you'll find someone."

"Yeah whatever."

They were clear down the front hall before T.K. got the door open with Yolei's help, "Hey Davis," he yelled, "why did you shut the door on my foot!"

Davis turned around and gave off a goofy grin, "I guess my hand slipped T.P."

T.K. caught up with them and scowled, "Your hand slipped?"

"Yeah, isn't that right Ken?"

T.K. and Davis both looked at Ken, the indigo haired teen looked back at Davis to see that yearning trust and need he felt years earlier in the Digital World. T.K. narrowed his eyes slightly, still mad about the whole foot-in-door thing. Ken sighed and nodded, "His hand slipped, but I'm sure he's sorry T.K."

T.K. sighed, "Okay, you win. It was an accident Daisuke." with that he walked off.

Yolei gave a low whistle, "Boy! Nice Davis, but next time don't use Ken as your skate goat."

"I wasn't!"

Yolei blew a kiss to Ken, "See you at lunch Gorgeous!" She ran off after T.K. down to the Commons.

"It's okay Davis," Ken started walking again, "I don't mind being a skate goat, after all, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be who I am today. I would probably be dead like Sam."

Davis followed him quietly for a moment not knowing what to say, then he quickly asked, "Where's your locker?"

"I don't know, the number is 666." Ken laughed softly, "Imagine that!"

"Yeah, that's kinda funny." Davis lead him down a certain hall, "here it is."

Ken looked at it, the locker seem to be pure evil itself, the new coat of black paint on it gave it a shiny look and a demented feel about it. It took Ken three tries before it finally opened. He sighed and placed the things he didn't need there, and softly shut the locker, too afraid he would anger it otherwise. Davis' locker was a couple down from Ken's, number 654. The indigo haired teen turned towards Davis and saw another boy there the same height as Davis. They were laughing and joking around like they had been friends for a long time. Ken frowned, surely Davis would've told him about this guy, some things just weren't adding up.

"And then Terrimon jumped on me and said the bus driver looked like Etemon!"

Davis laughed, "Man Willis, it's been way to long!"

"I know man, it took me months to convince my parents to move here, but now I see it's all worth it! Terrimon loves it here….so does Kokomon."

Davis' happy face fell, "Say…how is Kokomon?"

"Doing better," Willis replied, "much better."

Ken walked up and tapped Davis on the shoulder, "Hey."

"Oh hey Ken! This is my friend Willis from the States! He has two digimon, isn't that cool!"

"Yeah, uhh, next to meet you. I'm Ken Ichidochi."

"Willis."

Ken liked the guy, he was funny and smart, the kind of guy Ken could probably play chess with, Davis always got too board when it came to those kind of things. Willis grinned and slapped Davis on the back, "So how are T.K. and Kari?"

"Together."

"Well I saw that one coming when I first met them in New York. Sorry man."

"It's okay, well... let's go find them."

Davis grabbed Ken's arm again and pulled the smaller boy up next to him, "Walk next to me Ken, not behind me."

Ken nodded and tried to tell his mind to shut up. He had a weird feeling that Davis wasn't as happy as he looked.

_Ken had an empty feeling inside as he stared at his ceiling, his dull violet eyes watching the light slowly pour into his room. He sighed and laid a hand over his heart to make sure it was still beating. His body felt numb and nothing seemed to matter anymore, Davis was all that mattered. Ken rolled over on his side and shuddered, all he wanted to know was **why.**_

AN: Hello, the author is not available right now please leave a **review** after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! …….please review?


	2. Fireflies Light the Sky

_Thanks! _

**Lugga**: Hey! You were my first reviewer! Cookies for you! I hope you liked the story and keep reading it!

**Higuchimon: **Hey, thanks for the constructive criticism! I made Davis still 'mess up' T.K.'s name because in my mind anyway, it really bugs T.K., so Davis makes fun of it just to keep T.K. on fire if you know what I mean. Davis' character also grows latter on; the first part was just to kind of generalize things so the later chapters made sense. Also, the little Davis/Kari thing was also to set up the later parts of story; it will all make sense with time so I hope you'll keep reading it. Also, I'm sorry about the authors text, but I do feel a need like some people to ramble a little bit before the story, makes me feel more comfortable, but I won't insert (AN: ….) anymore just for you. Hope you like this chapter.

**LoveSovereign:** Sorry about my spell checker, it _is_ evil. And I'm happy you mention the "Ichijouji" mistake, I realized my spell checker changed it to that after I posted it, I felt so bad about the whole thing! I promise to look over it more before I post, I haven't posted a fanfic in such a long time so it's strange for me right now. The story will take an angst spin soon so I hope you keep reading.

: thanks for telling me, I really had no clue how to spell it out. Frankly I just wanted to get it posted as fast as I could, but hey, everyone makes mistakes! I'll take my time looking for errors this time, promise.

**DrippingRed: **_pokes back_ Yay! Ohh you make me feel so special! Thank you for the compliments .! Here's your update, hope you like it!

**Walking in the Dark**

**Chapter One: _Fireflies_ _Light the Sky_**

_Ken sighed and checked his email¾no messages. He sent one to him almost two weeks ago and nothing changed. The indigo haired teen frantically turned on his cell phone and checked the voice mail¾no messages. Ken could feel his heart start beating faster and faster, the beats seemed unsure and uneven. Hot tears stung his eyes as he collapsed to his knees and cried at the edge of his bed¾the cell phone laid motionless on the floor. It had been three weeks since the pain started, and in three weeks Ken still didn't know **why.**_

After the three found T.K. and Kari, Willis was overjoyed to see some familiar faces. He went over and gave Kari a big hug and high fived T.K., Davis stood and watched as Ken took a seat next to Kari. Davis managed a small smile and laughed at T.K.'s idiotic joke, which for the sake of everyone, is not enclosed. Yolei came back to the table with Cody, and Willis was happier than before. Like Kari, he gave Yolei and huge hug and clapped a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Hey Cody, how's it going?"

"It's going good," Cody said in his scratchy voice, "How's Terrimon?"

"Doing great!"

"Kokomon?"

"Much better."

Cody smiled, "That's great to hear Willis."

Yolei butted in, "It's great to see you Willis but the bell's about to ring and I wager Ken doesn't know where his first class is….or you for that matter! I volunteer to take Ken!"

Ken looked at the table, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Davis patted Yolei on the back, "No need Yolei, I'm taking care of Ken, you take care of Willis."

"But_¾_!"

Willis winked at Davis and grabbed Yolei's arm, "Come on Yolei, I don't bite or anything!"

She sighed, "Okay, where's your first class?"

Willis pondered for a moment and then pulled out his schedule, "Hmmm, it's uhh, this DuPriest person for History."

Davis laughed, "Man Willis, you're screwed! DuPriest is insane I swear. I had him last year for Geography….man you're screwed."

"Uhhhh, thanks for the reassurance Davis."

Yolei grabbed his arm, "Come on, that's room I-225 upstairs."

Willis yelled to Davis as Yolei pulled him off, "Pray for me!"

"I will!"

The bell ran as Ken pulled out his schedual, "I have Room C-123 with King for Honors English…..do you know where it is?"

Davis thought for a moment, "Yeah, it's right next to my old English class, follow me."

The two plowed their way through the crowd, Davis in front and Ken trailing behind him. It was like crossing a viscious battle field full of grenades and crossfire, there was no way to pass through unharmed. Even clinging to Davis' backpack, Ken got knocked around and slammed up against. Davis finally stopped in front of a room that was not too far from where they were, "Here it is."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Alright," Ken waved good bye as he entered into the class. He found it hilarious that the teacher tried to play the I'm-the-hardest-teacher-you'll-ever-have by assigning a project on the first day. Ken thought the rubric was ridiculously easy, after all, he was a genius.

The day flew by, literally. Ken was surprised by how fast the classes went by and before he knew it he was standing next to Kari in the lunch line acting as "Moral Support".

"Are you sure you don't want to eat something Ken?"

"I'm fine Kari, how was your morning?"

"It was great!" She said, "Me and T.K. have the same homeroom with Davis!"

"That's fun, so when's the wedding?"

She laughed, "Not for a while Ken! So are you seeing anyone?"

Ken paused and quietly replied, "No."

"Why are you so embarrassed? I bet Yolei would go out with you in a heart beat!"

Ken rubbed the back of his neck, "I…I really don't like Yolei like that Kari."

She looked up at him with an inquiring look on her face, "Come on, who's the lucky person?"

"No one right now," Ken sighed.

"Okay okay, but I can tell you who I think that you think you like!"

"What?"

"I think you like¾"

T.K. ran up and gave Kari a tight squeeze around her waist, "Hey there Beautiful!"

"Hey Handsome!"

Ken took it as his cue to leave, so he excused himself to go find Davis who was having a gummy worm eating contest with Willis. Ken laughed softly as he stood behind Davis, some things just never changed. After both boys consumed about two pounds of gummy worms, Willis called it quits. Davis gave a sigh of relief, "Thank god that's over, I don't think I can eat another bite!"

Willis merely just fell over holding his stomach, gasping in pain while muttering, "why why why……I used to like gummy worms…."

T.K. and Kari walked up and shot weird looks at Willis, T.K. sat next to Davis, "Do I need to ask?"

"Naw, wasn't that exciting."

T.K. pulled out a packet of M&M's and started eating them one at a time while Kari and Yolei tried to help Willis back up. Davis cocked his head to the side, thought for a moment and then pulled out his math book. Ken looked over his shoulder, "Doing your math homework already?"

"Yeah," Davis pulled out a pencil and some graph paper, "better doing it here than at home anyway. Plus, Algebra II is easy."

Ken blinked in surprise, "You're in Algebra II Davis? I though you were in Geometry with T.K. and Kari."

"Yeah well, Math's easy if you follow all the steps."

"I suppose," Ken muttered, he sat down next to Davis and watch the other teen zip through twenty complicated problems. Davis turned and grinned at him, "I started studying really hard after we left the Digital World, gives me something to do you know?"

"Yeah Davis," Ken nodded, "I bet you're really happy with yourself."

"For once, yeah, I am," Davis dropped his voice lower so only Ken could hear him, "I don't even care about Kari anymore, T.K. thinks I still am though. It drives me nuts. Kari's not as nice or perfect as everyone thinks she is, but she's a great friend. Made me realize something…" Davis sat up straight, messed up Ken's hair and said loudly, "Man Ken, you still got the same hairstyle as when I first met you!"

Ken groaned and fixed his hair real quick, "So what? You have the same hairstyle too!"

Davis snickered, "Yeah, but….oh never mind, so….anyway….."

Ken sighed, "I'm not playing this game again, I hate it when you make me guess."

"But it's so much fun!"

"Spit it out."

Willis sat up on the table, "I would, but I can't, ohhhhhh my stomach."

Ken and Davis both laughed as Willis fell backward on Yolei and they ended up on the floor. T.K. nudged Kari who giggled, "Jeez Willis, I didn't know you liked Yolei so much!"

Willis rolled off of Yolei, "Haha T.K., you're so funny. Sorry bout that Yolei."

"It's okay Willis, man I've never had so much fun on the first day of school before!"

Davis nudged Ken and whispered, "Willis really likes her."

Ken whispered back, "Yeah, thank goddess too, finally she'll stop launching herself on me all the time."

Davis nodded and pulled out his portable CD player, he gave one of the earphones to Ken and put the other on, "There's a song I want you to hear."

"Okay."

Davis smiled and played _1000 No Kotoba_ from Final Fantasy X2 for Ken. After it ended he whispered, "Hey Ken, this will be our song okay?"

Ken nodded, "Alright Davis, but why do we need a song?"

"Why not?"

"Well…..."

Davis smirked and played some more tunes for Ken as Willis still withered on the floor. Ken felt bad for Willis but it so hilarious he couldn't help but laugh. After Willis felt better he laughed about it to.

They sat there, listening to music like nothing in the world mattered. When the bell rang again Ken, Davis, and T.K. all headed upstairs for French. Ken finally felt happy, really happy. Nothing was tying him down and he was finally around people who cared about him.

On Friday night Ken and Davis went to the park to go play soccer like they used to right after they saved the Digital World. It was nice to go out and get some fresh air. After running around for three hours, the two teens finally collapsed in the grass and laughed at each other. Ken sighed happily, it was around 8 o'clock, the time when the sky finally darkened into a deep shade of navy blue and then black. They laid back in the grass, watching the stars start appearing one by one. Davis finally broke the silence,

"So…..you're on good terms with T.K.?"

"Yeah, we're good friends."

"But I'm a better friend….right?"

"Yeah Davis, who else would go play soccer with me for three hours?"

"You got a point."

"Are you okay?"

"You always say that Ken."

Ken sat up abruptly, stirring up some fireflies, "I ask it a lot because I need to know.."

Davis sighed and sat up slowly causing more fireflies to flutter upward, "You always worry about everyone else Ken. Don't you ever worry about yourself?"

"Not anymore, I don't need to."

Davis shifted and faced Ken, "Why not Ken! You're just as important as anyone else."

Ken hugged his knees to his chest, "You guys mean the world to me….I know that a lot of times people are not okay, I know when I'm not okay I want to tell someone about it but I don't want to worry them or complain. So, I always ask people if they're okay so if they're not….they know I care, they know that they can talk to me. Our lives right now, they're good and bad. Good times die like fireflies Davis, so you have to keep it alive as long as you can." A firefly landed on Ken's shoulder and blinked off and on.

Davis looked around and sighed, "Ken, look around you. Fireflies are everywhere. Every now and then, at times like this, you start to think when there was a time where you weren't surrounded by fireflies. The world lights up when they're around and grows dark when they're gone." He paused, trying to think of what to say next, he looked at Ken and smiled, "You know what?"

"You know I hate this game."

"I know, but still."

Ken looked over toward Davis with his eyes, "Okay, what?"

Davis smiled, "I wouldn't mind if it was just you and me. Screw T.K. and Kari and Yolei and Cody, even Willis. I could live with just you….I don't want to think of a time when you're not around."

Ken sighed, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I couldn't live without you being my friend, I think I'd just die without you."

Davis didn't say anything, he gave Ken and weird look and smirked. Crawling over to where Ken was, Goggle Boy II clapped a hand on the former Digimon Emperor's shoulder, "I'll always be here. Trust me……but just promise me one thing……"

"What?"

"Cut you hair or do something with it!"

Davis walked home that night with a huge grin and a big, red slap mark on his cheek.

_Ken wanted to believe what Davis said that night was true. He wished that the past month was just a bad dream and when he woke up everything would be alright again. Or maybe it was a joke, a really mean joke and Davis would jump out and say "April Fools" or something. His whole world came crashing down when Davis decided that Ken Ichijouji didn't exist , Ken Ichijouji was just a ghost. _

School basically went on like that until after Christmas/Winter Break, Ken and Davis hung out so much together that it was rare to see them apart, and when Ken wasn't with Davis, he hung around T.K, Kari, and Willis. Over the course of the semester Ken learned that Davis picked up a few tricks since the end of their adventure. The spiky haired boy played his trumpet almost as much as he played soccer, when Ken asked him why, but he merely said that he did it because he was bored and wanted to try something new. In Band class, they lucked out when their director, Mr. Nixon, placed the clarinets in front of the trumpets, all Ken had to do was turn around to talk to Davis. It was a great time for the indigo haired teen, he almost forgot about depressed he was a few months ago, life was finally being good to him.

_February, Second Semester_

"Hey Davis, did you see that new Kung Fo movie yet?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Davis turned to face and Ken, "ohh, did you think of a song we could use for our French project?"

Ken shook his head, the assigned project was to translate a song into French and then perform it, T.K. was also in their group so Ken added, "Maybe T.K. thought of one."

"Hope so."

T.K. ran up with a paper in his hand, "Pinball Wizard by The Who! Is that okay guys?"

Ken clapped his hands together, "Oh I love that song, but I haven't heard it in about 4 years."

Davis sighed, "I've never heard it."

T.K. grinned, "It's easy Davis, trust me, we'll do great. So Ken do you want to translate it tonight?"

"Sure."

When in came to French projects such as skits or anything, T.K. usually planned the idea, Ken would write in down in French, and Davis would type it up and make it look pretty. However, for this certain project, the Mme. Eggleston didn't require it to be typed up so Davis was out of a job. Ken basically did the whole project while T.K. and Davis chilled until performance day came around.

"T.K., I haven't heard how the song goes yet and we're doing it next period."

"Don't worry, you know your verse right?"

"Yeah….but still, you know yours Ken?"

Ken nodded slowly, he didn't feel very good today, everything was blurry and moving to fast, "Yeah….I know it."

The bell rang, T.K., Davis and Ken ran upstairs to French and sat down to go over the song one last time. T.K. looked at Ken, "Sorry about making you do all the work Ken, I've been to busy lately."

"It's okay."

Davis grunted and highlighted the different verses so Mme. Eggleston could see who was doing what. Their group performed seventh, and things couldn't have gone worse. The lights were dimmed and the spotlights Mme. Eggleston installed were shining dully on them. Ken turned to T.K. and whispered, "Hit me when I'm suppose to come in."

T.K. nodded, the music started up and the introduction was long. T.K. punched Ken's arm lightly when he was suppose to come in, Ken felt a terrible pain in his chest and his world was spinning, he calmly asked the teacher to start it again. When the song was started over, Ken came in at the right time and sang half his lines; he didn't remember the song going that fast. Davis did even worse while T.K. did a little better.

Afterwards, when they sat down, Ken felt bad and T.K. just sighed.

"Sorry guys," T.K. said, "I should've let you hear the song a couple of times."

"It's alright T.K., I just don't feel very well, besides, it's not going to hurt our grade in the least bit."

Davis said nothing, when the bell rang, he left T.K. and Ken in the dust without a word. T.K. shrugged it off but Ken got a worse feeling, and the feeling didn't go away for the rest of the night.

The next day Ken saw Davis walking to school, he ran and caught up with him. They walked in an uneasy silence for a while. Ken felt the tension grow when Davis didn't smile once or say anything. Ken sighed and tried to break the silence, "Hi Davis."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"You ask that way to much."

"Well, I'm worried."

Davis forced a smile, "Yeah Ken, I'm okay. I just don't feel like talking right now…..I stayed up last night to watch a movie."

"Was it good?"

"Yeah."

Ken felt himself go numb, "You're not mad about yesterday, are you?"

"Naw," Davis sighed and smiled, "I'm okay, really. We did better than Ryo's group. The project was fine, trust me. I don't care about it in the least bit."

"Alright," Ken mumbled, but in his heart, he knew something was wrong. If Davis was angry about the project, wouldn't he just tell Ken? He told Ken everything! Ken relaxed a little bit, after all, Davis would tell him if something was wrong and he told Ken to trust him. And plus, why could Davis be possibly mad about if it wasn't the project. Davis would be fine and dandy tomorrow…..at least Ken hoped so.

A few days later, Davis didn't even bother to look at him.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

_Thanks!_

**Lugga: Yay! I'm so glad you kept reading it! You'll find out why Davis is ignoring Ken later on in the story ., I hope you enjoy this chapter too! But I'll warn you now, it's much sadder than the last one! Here's your update!**

**Reaoki: Thanks for the review! Sorry it felt a bit rushed, but for the story to play out in had to be later on in the school year but I still wanted to write about the first day of school. And yet again, I'm really sorry about the Ichijouji spelling, I realized my spell check changed it after I posted it….I still feel really bad about it. And don't worry, Davis and Ken will get together in the end . eventually. I hope you like this chapter, it's definitely has some more angsty elements than the last one. **

**LoveSovereign: Yay! You keep reading! claps in delight. But unfortunately Ken doesn't know, but T.K. does! You'll find out more in this chapter…..or you'll kill me for the cliffhanger! Ohh the cliff hangers! Hope you like this chapter and keep reading!**

**Takuya: Thanks for the review, I'm sorry it's sad, it gets worst in this chapter and the next ones, but I promise you that the last chapter will make up for it .! Hope you love this chapter, here's the update!**

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter! I meant to! Anyway, I don't own Digimon, Digimon owns me.

Oh, and this **_text means Dream Sequence_** and _this text is future thing that Ken feels_, expect for Davis' email reply to Kari.

**Walking in the Dark**

**Chapter Two:_ The Nightmare Begins_**

_Ken sighed and pressed his fingers to the cool glass of his window watching the rain trickle down. He remembered one time a couple of years ago when him and Davis played soccer in the rain and got covered with mud. Ken's mother nearly had a heart attack when they came back and fussed over Davis until he went home. Ken smiled at the memory, and then winced in pain because thinking of Davis now gave him a sharp ache in his heart. He stumbled over to his bed and laid down, wishing with all of his heart that someday there'd be more memories that wouldn't bring pain._

Walking next to Davis in the mornings made Ken feel really awkward. Davis walked the way he usually did, his bag over one shoulder and his hand in his coat pocket; however, instead of the grin he always had there was an indifferent look that made him look like he didn't care about anything. It worried Ken, Davis told him for a fact he wasn't mad about the dumb project, they even got a eighty-seven percent on it which wasn't bad at all. Ken sighed and clutched his school case with both hands in front of him, he looked shyly over at Davis and asked, "So….how are you."

Davis grunted but said nothing.

"Did you have a good weekend?"

Davis looked at the ground and still said nothing.

A few minutes later, T.K. and Yolei caught up with them, Cody and Kari went in early to study for a math test. T.K. ran up next to Davis who immediately grinned, "Yo T.K. how's to going?"

"Good Davis, how's it going for you?"

"Just great!" Davis gave a huge grin and laughed, "And hey! We even got a B on our project so I'm not complaining!"

T.K. smiled broadly, "Yeah, but next time we'll have to work harder!"

"Totally!"

Yolei sighed, "Boys."

T.K. looked over at Ken and cocked his head to the side, "Hey Ken."

"Hey."

T.K. looked at him questioningly and was about to say something until Davis butted in,

"Hey T.K., did you get that new Star Wars video game?"

"I did," Ken responded quietly.

"No, not yet, have you?" T.K. answered.

"Naw, but I really want to play it."

Ken muttered, "Yeah, it's really cool, you can come over and play it with me Friday."

Davis heard Ken but still ignored him and keep talking, "I heard you get to play Darth Vader at the end, it looks so cool."

Yolei shot Davis a look, "You know Ken has the game Davis."

Davis looked at Yolei, "So Yolei, did you see that new horror movie…..uhhh it had something to do with a haunted house?"

Ken sighed and walked next to Yolei, far away from Davis, "I did, it was okay."

"Yolei? Aren't you going to answer my question?"

Yolei looked at the two confused, "Davis, why aren't you talking to Ken?"

Davis fell quiet for a few minutes and then said, "Man, it's a great day out today isn't it?"

"Yeah…oh hey look we're here, at the school," Yolei said quickly, she grabbed Ken's arm and dragged him inside, "Me and Ken are just going to put his clarinet in the band room haha."

After they were inside, far away from Davis and T.K., and Ken's wood clarinet stored in his locker, Yolei pulled him into a corner and looked down at him, "Okay, what's going on? Why isn't Davis talking to you?"

"I wish I knew Yolei," Ken then felt the first stab of pain in his chest, later in the month it was all he felt, "I wish I knew so I could fix in somehow."

Yolei bit her lip, "Man, I wish I could help you Ken, I'm sorry."

"So…..why did you drag me into a corner?"

"I wanted to tell you a secrete!"

"What is it?"

Yolei smiled and clapped her together once, "I'm going out with Willis!"

Ken gave a small grin and hugged her, "I'm so happy for you Yolei."

"Thanks, now let's go find Kari and Cody."

They found Kari and Cody with Davis and T.K. standing next to them, Cody sighed and closed his book, "Man, I really hate remembering all of these different formulas, it's so frustrating sometimes."

Davis leaned over his shoulder, "The way I remember Cody is that in Geometry they all intermingle with each other, so if remember one and halfway remember the rest, you can usually get them when you need them."

"Thanks Davis!"

"No problem, hey Yolei."

"Hi Davis!"

Davis went over and gave Yolei a big hug, "Willis just told me the good news before he went rushing off to the school library, I'm so happy for you two!"

"Oh thanks Davis! That's so sweet of you."

Ken sighed and sat down next to Kari. He gave her a small smile and asked quietly, "How was your weekend?"

"Good, yours?"

"Alright."

Kari giggled, "Man Ken, your hair is getting pretty long. Are you going to grow it out?"

"Most likely not…I haven't had any time to get it trimmed because I got that new Star Wars game on Friday."

"Ohhhhh no fair Ken! I love Star Wars!"

"Well….I asked Davis if he wanted to come over and play in on Friday but he ignored me, I bet my parents wouldn't mind if you and T.K. came over instead."

"We'd love to! I know T.K.'s been drooling over that game for two months! He tried to get in Saturday but they were all sold out!"

Ken nodded, "Thanks Kari, I'm sure it will be a lot of fun."

The bell rang and they all went to their separate classes. Ken felt the pain dull a bit when Davis wasn't around, but he was still sick with worry. If Davis had a problem with him then he would've told Ken, he should've told Ken. Even in band Davis would ignore him and then blast that trumpet freakishly loud in his ear. By lunch time, everyone noticed that Davis was purposefully ignoring Ken but didn't really make a big deal out of it. T.K. sat next to Ken and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ken, Davis did the same thing to me last year, but he got over it. You just got to wait, he does it to everyone sometimes. Man, I thought when you came back that he would stop doing it all together but I was wrong!"

"How long did it last to you?"

"Two weeks or so, don't worry about it Ken."

Ken narrowed his eyes at the table, "But T.K. I'm his best friend, he told me that he wouldn't mind if it was just me and him…..Davis wouldn't do this to me."

"I'm sorry Ken."

"I just wish I knew why at least."

Kari who was standing behind them whispered to Ken, "I'll try to find out for you alright?"

"Thanks Kari."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

The lunch bell rang and Davis bolted off to French class leaving T.K. and Ken behind when they always have walked together. T.K. and Ken walked slowly up the stairs taking their time. The blond haired basketball player thought for a moment, "You're right Ken, this is pretty weird. And since this morning, Davis has never treated me better."

Ken nodded and walked into the French room, "Bonjour Madame Eggleston."

The younger teacher paused from writing on the board and smiled, "Bonjour Ken!"

He took his usual seat behind Davis and stared at the back of his head. Ken could see the different lengths of Davis' hair and the black band from the goggles, he sighed and starting poking Davis shoulder, "Hey Davis, talk to me. Please?"

Davis tried to brush Ken's hand off and said nothing, Ken continued to poke him until Davis finally said in a very irritated voice, "What?"

"Why are you ignoring me Davis?"

"I'm not," Davis leaned forward to avoid the poking, "now shut up."

Ken sighed, the pain increased tenfold as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the back of Davis' head. The bell to begin class rang and Ken halfheartedly paid attention to Mme Eggleston explain the rubric of the French essays they were suppose to write. He started to feel sick, he felt numb and useless, Davis was the only person who knew Ken really well, Davis was his best friend for crying out loud! The bell rang and Davis yet again ditched him and T.K., Ken wanted to talk about it with T.K. but he could see the other boy was annoyed already with Ken worried sick and Davis acting like a two year old. The indigo haired teen forced a smile and walked off to Science, two weeks wasn't that long….was it?

The next day, Davis didn't even slow down or acknowledge Ken was calling for him to wait, he didn't say hi after Ken said good morning, he didn't even look at Ken. When T.K., Cody, Yolei and Kari finally met up with them, Ken walked next to Kari and asked her, "Kari, can you see me?"

"Yes Ken…."

"Can you hear me?"

"Yeah Ken….."

"Am I a ghost?"

"No Ken."

"Just making sure."

When they met Willis at the school he pulled Ken off to go to his locker with him, "So, how's the Davis thing?"

"Terrible Willis…"

"I know how it feels."

"You do?"

Willis kneeled down and put in the combination to his locker, "Yeah, some of my old friends did it to me back in Colorado, middle school was the worst. Except the friends I had had the decently to tell me what was wrong and we fixed it. I'm afraid Davis won't listen to anything now."

Ken stared at the floor and tried to tell his heart to stop feeling pain all the time. Willis pulled out a binder and a text book, "We've been talking to him Ken, asking him why he's not talking to you, he'll just be quiet for a few minutes and then change the subject. It's almost like he thinks you're dead or something."

"Yeah….I got that feeling too."

"One things been troubling me though, Davis has never acted so nice to any of us before now. I mean, he's a great guy but he always used to focus on you, now he focuses more on us. Personally, we hate it. He shouldn't be so mean to you for no reason."

That night, Ken sat numbly at his computer and emailed Davis. His eyes were blank as he typed and he felt numb, cold. It felt hard to breath, he titled the message "Please Read…", while he wrote it he didn't even blink, words flew by as tears started down his cheeks:

Hey Davis...

Please read this, I need to know Davis...why aren't you talking to me? What did I do wrong? Please, I need to know so I can fix it...I don't want to loose my best friend for a reason I don't even know. Every day now I'm becoming steadily more depressed, every day I sit wondering why my best friend won't talk to me? Is it because I'm annoying? Or is it because I'm boring and you don't want to talk to me? What is it? I wonder, if I were to die tomorrow, how would you react...would you cry, laugh? Sorry if I'm annoying you or anything but I really really need to know...please. I can't loose my best friend, I don't want to loose your friendship Davis...I don't want to feel like I'm in the Dark Ocean again...I don't want to cry myself to sleep anymore just tell me what I'm doing wrong please.

Just give me a call or something...or email back...please?

Ken

He then crawled of to his bed and looked at his clock, 10:30 PM. Ken sighed, slid under the sheets and closed his eyes. The house was quiet, his parents went to bed half an hour ago, all the lights were off and Ken took deep breaths. He felt numb everywhere expect the damn pain in his chest. He curled up into a little ball and fell into a terrible nightmare.

_**The sand felt rough and cold under his bare feet; the wind blew softly and caused his hair to fly in his face. Ken shuddered and looked out over the murky waters, he didn't want to be in this place, he never wanted to see it again. The sky was dark and cloudy, rain begin to softly trickle down and to Ken it seemed like a bad flashback. **_

"_**You honestly think you could change? You thought that I would trust you with something as precious as this! Don't touch in Ken, it doesn't belong to you, it's mine!"**_

_**Hot tears rolled down Ken's face and fell on the sand. The tide began coming in and the water licked Ken's feet. It was as cold as ice but Ken didn't flinch, he hung his head and walked into the water until it reached his knees. He could see himself, years ago, a little boy kneeling in the blacks waters with a digivice. That was the worst mistake of his life.**_

"_**I thought you were better than that Ken! You're so weak. I'm glad you failed, I knew you couldn't do anything right."**_

_**Ken's arms slowly raised up, then his hands, he slowly pressed them over his ears and trembled. **_

"_**I hate you Ken! I wish I was an only child. You are so WORTHLESS!"**_

_**Ken fell down to his knees and the water shot up to his chest. He shook with grief and fear, the indigo haired teen closed his eyes and muttered, "shut up Sam….I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, Sam……come back, Sam I'm sorry."**_

"_**It's your fault! It's all your fault for ruining my life. You're too worthless to even breath the air around you. No one cares about you, you're so worthless. I hate you."**_

_**Ken clapped his hands tighter and screamed, "Shut up Sam, you're not real, you're dead."**_

_**His black went black as he fell under the waves of the Dark Ocean. Nothing mattered anymore, what was the point of it all anyway?**_

_**Davis was wrong, he didn't have the power to change. He was still worthless.**_

_**Bubbles floated by Ken, he heard a child's voice whispering, "Please let Sam be nice to me." "Please make everything alright." "Please help Same on his science test."**_

"_**Please, I want Sam to die."**_

Ken shot awake and breathed quickly, afraid that each breath was his last. His chest was filled with pain and it hurt to breath. He looked at the clock, it read 4:23 AM. Ken pressed a fist to his heart to calm the quick inconsistent beats and slowed his breathing down. He stood up and shakily walked over to his computer. Checking his email he found one message from Kari that she sent last night at 11 o'clock. It read:

Hey Ken!

I've been emailing Davis to see if he would tell me what's up, so I thought I'd send you part of the email I sent to him, and his response. Hope this helps!

My Message:

Okay, change of subject but please think about this seriously! About Ken... you really need to just talk to him. He's tried everything he could think of to make things better, and you just keep ignoring him, and it's really hurting his feelings. How could you not want to go over to his place and play the Star Wars video game you were "dying to play"? How would you feel if one of your best friends suddenly stopped talking to you and you didn't know why? Please just tell Ken what's going on!

His response:

_Censor! Censor! Beep! Beep! Beep! Hello, we were never best friends to begin with! You know you aren't my only friends right? I still have existing friends that are my closest friends, like my soccer buddies. None of you are my best friends. I would never be hurt by such a thing. No one can convince me to talk to him, so just drop it okay?_

Here's my reply:

Okay... so that's fine if we aren't your best friends, which is weird because we're your only real friends, and stuff, but Ken felt like you were at least his best friend. It's all up to you what you do about this thing I guess, but you're creating a lot of tension. I'm not even saying Ken has to be your best buddy, and that you guys have to be all chummy and stuff, but... please try to be a little more civil! At least acknowledge that he exists when he says hello or asks you a question! Please understand, I'm not trying to take sides, but I'm seeing how much this is hurting Ken, and that makes me hurt! Please think about this!

Then, in his last email, he said he's trying to "blot you out as much as possible" or something... So I asked him what exactly happened... I'll let you know if he tells me! I hope these help a little bit! If you wanna talk, you know my number and my email! Well, gotta run!

Hikari-chan

Ken sat and stared at the screen, never best friends? He felt the familiar twang of pain and scanned the message again to make sure he read it correctly. Never best friends? Whatever happen to the night when they played soccer and Davis told him he was fine with it just being the two of them? Whatever happen to the digi-egg of Friendship? Whatever happened to Davis' open hand after the battle with him when he was the Digimon Emperor? Ken stared blankly at the screen, his shoulders shook as more tears fell down. All he did was click the forward button and sent it to Willis, and then sent a quick message to Kari saying thank you.

He slowly got up and took a hot shower then got ready for school. Today T.K. and Kari would be coming over to play that game, so Ken had to act as normal as he could. He walked to school forty-five minutes early to avoid Davis and the others, when he arrived there he found a nice quiet corner in the library and sat there. All he did was stare at the table until Willis walked over twenty minutes later.

"I figured I'd find you here."

"Oh well, you caught me Willis."

"I read that message you sent me, I'm sorry Ken……I don't know what to do."

"It's alright….I'll figure out a way," Ken forced a smile, "at least I still have you guys right?"

Willis nodded but felt very worried, Ken was paler than normal and he looked too skinny, too small; the blond American wondered if Ken was eating and sleeping alright, he took at seat and sighed, "If you ever need someone to talk to….I'll be here."

"Thanks….now let's go find the others okay?"

Willis nodded, Ken was a very good actor when it came to be around more than one person. Willis knew that he could pull it off, looking like nothing bothered him. But Willis also knew his friend wasn't alright and it worried him. Ken smiled a warm gentle smile and Willis was half way fooled, he began wondering why on Earth would Davis not want to talk to this boy. They joined the others where Ken masked his pain, but they all knew he wasn't a-okay.

Ken leaned over the table and softly tried to converse with Davis, "Hey Davis."

Davis didn't look up, he continued doing his math homework and munching on a bagel.

Ken gave that gentle smile again, "did you see the new episode of Full Metal Alchemist?"

Davis turned the page and pulled out his calculator.

"It was really sad, but if you haven't seen it I guess I shouldn't give away the plot huh?"

Davis looked up and turned toward Yolei, "Hey Yolei, how do you do this problem?"

Ken let out a stream of air, stood up, and went to his first class. Davis smirked a little bit as Yolei explained the problem to him.

_T.K. watched blankly as Ken left. After the boy stood up, he flashed a smile at T.K. and Kari that could make the sun come out of rain clouds. T.K. frowned slightly and wonder what was behind that smiling face? How could Ken deal with this hell Davis was putting him through? Why was Davis doing this to his best friend? T.K. came to a conclusion but didn't want to believe it, if that was Davis' reason, then this was the worst possible way to go about it, if T.K. could even consider it was an actual way to handle it._

_(If you're like me, then you are probably wondering what happened to T.K., Kari, and the Star Wars game. I'll give you a spoiler, it's actually the beginning of the next chapter. For those of you who have not played Revenge of the Sith, I ask you, WHY ON EARTH HAVEN'T YOU PLAYED IT YET? Anyway……can you please review?)_


	4. A Break From Reality

_Oh, you all make me feel so special!_

**Dark Qiviut: You didn't make me mad at all so don't worry about that .! I'm sorry about it being a bit rushed, still trying to fix it. Also, when I have conversation between two people I usually do that, just my style but I'll try to fix it for you! It made me feel so special when you left a review for my story, thank you so much! I'll add a little more description in this chapter just for you okay? .! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Lugga: Yay! You kept reading! And you're on the right track with Davis wink wink Love ya! Here's the update!**

**Takuya: I'm sorry it made you almost cry, this one's sad too, but the next chapter will be sadder! Pretty soon (not this chapter) you'll know why Davis is being mean. I hope you keep reading so here's an update for you!**

**LonelyWalker: I'm mad at Daisuke too, the selfish jerk, but don't worry, he comes around in the end. You'll find out later why he's doing it but Ken has to do something drastic to make him snap out of it. You're so right, no one should treat their friend like that…..that's exactly why I'm writing this…L. Well, hope you like this chapter!**

**Rochelle: I'm so glad you love the story! It's so sad I even cried when I wrote it, stupid Daisuke. Later chapters will explain Davis' attitude so I hope you keep reading! Here the next chapter!  
Azure Rose: Thanks for the cookies! And don't worry about Davis and Ken's friendship . it is a Daiken story after all. I feel bad for poor Ken too; however, it gets much worse, but it's happy in the end so I hope you keep reading it .!**

**LoveSovereign: I must admit, you, Takuya and Lugga make me so happy because you keep reading my story .! Thank you so much! I know how you feel to, your best friend ignoring you, agggh I wish I could tell you more, but I guess you'll just have to read the story to find out more! I hope your okay and don't have one of your friends acting like a Davis! If you do, tell me and I'll go beat them up for you. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you love it!**

**Demon King Piccolo: I'm glad you thought it was interesting! Hope this next chapter keeps up with your expectations.**

**AN: After you read this chapter, you might wonder why on Earth did I put Onizuka from GTO in it. Well, reason one, he's very good at handling kids when they have problems; reason two, he's a really fun guy; reason three, he acts a little like Davis and makes Ken feel happy for an afternoon. Onizuka will probably turn up later in the story as well. This chapter is kind of sad and kind of happy, I hope you all love it!**

Disclaimer: I don't owe Digimon, Digimon owns me. I also don't own Onizuka from GTO…..but I wish I did……..!

**Walking in the Dark**

**Chapter Three: A Break from Reality **

_Ken held up a picture of Davis he had taken earlier in the year. Davis grinned broadly in the picture while flashing a V for Victory with his left hand. They were at the park that day, playing soccer like usual. Ken won that day, so Davis decided to extract his revenge by pinning Ken down to the ground and tickling him to death. Ken had so much fun that day….his tears fell onto the picture as he pulled out a lighter. The bottom right corner of the picture burned slightly as Ken attempted to set it aflame, the picture refused to burn. Frustrated he threw the picture, trying to get it as far away from him as possible. It floated up in the air and landed gently on Ken's pillow. Kneeling by the side of the bed, he folded his arms on the bed and cried. "Why Davis, why. I can't live without you."_

_Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji stood in the doorway not knowing how to comfort their son. Mrs. Ichijouji cried softly into her husband's shoulder while he stared at Ken. They quietly shut the door and went out to give Ken some space, it was all they could do. _

Ken jumped up when he heard the door bell ring, he smiling knowing it was Kari and T.K. coming to play that game. He raced to the door and quickly undid all of the locks, "T.K? Kari?"

Kari ran inside and looked around, "Wow Ken! It's so clean!"

T.K. came in and looked around as well, "It hasn't changed a bit since your first Christmas party here."

Ken smiled and nodded, "Well, Mother likes to keep the house immaculate for her book club. Anyway, the PS2 is over here."

T.K. and Kari followed him to a separate room where the PS2 stood proudly next to a nineteen inch television screen. T.K. ran over and grabbed the first controller, "I so get to be Obi-Wan!"

Ken gave him a coy look, "Fine, but I warn you, I'm best with Anakin!"

They entered the Verses Mode, Kari sat in between them and announced, "I get to play the winner!"

T.K. nodded and began to push buttons rapidly, Ken's eyes locked onto the screen and he waited for the opportune moment, when T.K. let Obi-Wan jumped over Anakin, Ken made the evil Jedi turn around quickly and zap his master with lightning. T.K. blinked, "No fair Ken!"

"Everything's fair in love and war T.K.!"

After a few short minutes, T.K. groaned, "I can't believe you beat me without getting on hit on you!"

"What can I say T.K, I used the Force."

Kari grabbed T.K.'s controller, "My turn!"

She selected a female Jedi character and the match started. She kept dodging Ken's attacks and about two minutes into the battle she suddenly cried, "Oh my gosh! Is that Leafmon on your computer!"

Ken dropped the controller and whirled around, "Leafmon?….Kari, you pulled a fast one on me!"

"All is fair in love and war Ken!" She flashed the victory sign, "I win!"

T.K. grabbed Ken's controller, "That trick won't work against me Kari!"

"We'll see about that T.K.!"

They were absorbed in the game until about 10:00 when T.K. and Kari had to leave. T.K. grinned, "That was fun Ken, we should do it again sometime!"

"Yeah, anytime T.K., see you later Kari!"

Kari grinned and waved at him as she left, "Bye Ken!"

He sighed and closed the door after he made sure they made it to the elevator all right. Ken's smile slowly faded off his face as he stiffly walked to his room. Sitting down at his desk, he opened his laptop and turned it on. Pretty soon he was logged onto the Internet and checking his email. Still no messages….maybe Davis just hadn't checked his email yet…..yeah, that was it, Davis didn't check his email. Ken shuddered, "Just a bad dream, this is just a bad dream." The indigo haired teen turned off his computer and got ready for bed, usually on Friday nights he stayed up until two in the morning, but he felt to tired and worn out to do anything else but sleep. He turned off the lights, slipped between the covers, and did everything but sleep, he just laid there all night until the sun started coming up.

Ken had an empty feeling inside as he stared at his ceiling, his dull violet eyes watching the light slowly pour into his room. He sighed and laid a hand over his heart to make sure it was still beating. His body felt numb and nothing seemed to matter anymore, Davis was all that mattered. Ken rolled over on his side and shuddered, all he wanted to know was **why.** The indigo haired teen finally fell into an uneasy sleep at 4:23 AM.

"_**You know what?"**_

"_**You know I hate this game."**_

"_**I know, but still."**_

_**Ken looked over toward Davis with his eyes, "Okay, what?"**_

_**Davis smiled, "I wouldn't mind if it was just you and me. Screw T.K. and Kari and Yolei and Cody, even Willis. I could live with just you….I don't want to think of a time when you're not around."**_

_**Ken sighed, "You know what?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I couldn't live without you being my friend, I think I'd just die without you."**_

Ken woke up and felt tears on his cheeks, "I'd just die without you Davis." He cursed himself, Ken hated himself, he was weak. Ken opened his blinds to let the afternoon sun shine in and opened the window. Half the time he hated Davis for putting him through this hell, and the other half of the time he felt like he couldn't breath without him. Ken cursed himself and leaned out the window, "Oh Ichjouji, why did you have to fall in love with a pragmatic goggle boy who wouldn't care if you died right now?"

He sighed again and wondered toward his mirror; Ken saw himself, tired, worn out and defeated. He hair was shaggy now and hung down to his shoulders but Ken didn't care. Ken didn't care about anything anymore except Davis, he was all Ken thought about. He sighed and took a long hot shower, trying to wash all his worries away. The water felt so good on his back and he stood there for a few minutes letting the water warm his tired body. Ken must've stayed in there close to a half and hour, he almost regretted having to leave the hot waterfall. He dried off and reached for his pants, when he put them on Ken blinked in confusion and then grabbed a belt. He shrugged and buttoned up a white shirt that hung loosely on him. Ken walked down the hall and stopped in the kitchen, he gave it one look and continued to the living.

Ken sat down and stared at the floor, after a few minutes he muttered, "why doesn't anything fit anymore……..?" He shook his head and turned on the television, there was no better way to spend a Saturday afternoon alone than watching a corny movie on the Sci-Fi channel. While watching one of the random Alien movies, Ken let his mind begin to wonder. He remembered the time when him and Davis went to the beach with DemiVee-Mon and Leafmon, somehow Ken and the two in-training Digimon managed to bury Davis in the sand and left him there for two hours while they played in the water. Ken smiled and wished Leafmon could be with him now, he sorely missed his digi-partner almost as much as he missed Davis not talking to him.

Ken stood up and stretched his legs as his parents walked back in carrying some groceries. He meandered into the kitchen and started helping put things away. His dad smiled broadly, "Hey son? So is Davis talking to you yet?"

"Not yet Dad," Ken sighed and put a can of soup in the cabinet, "and I still don't know why."

Ken's mother opened the fridge to put some milk away, "Well, I'm sure he'll come around Ken, Davis is a nice boy."

"I hope you're right Mom."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it Ken, he'll get over it soon, your uncle was the same way at his age."

Ken sat down at the table, "I know Mom, it's just…….it shouldn't be bugging me this much, but it is."

Mr. Ichjouji sighed and sat down, "Ken, is there something you want to tell us?"

Ken gave his dad a weird look, "What do you mean?"

Ken's mother sat down next to her husband, "Ken dear, you know we care about you no matter what you do right?"

"Yes Mom…..but I really have no clue what you're talking about."

Ken's dad leaned back in his chair, "Well, when you figure it out don't be afraid to tell us Ken, we don't want to loose you like Sam."

Pain. Bright, flashing pain. Ken looked at the table, "you won't Dad."

"Okay Ken, now me and your mother are going out again. Would you like to come with us? We could get you a haircut."

"No thanks, I just want to stay home today."

Ken's mother stood up, "Alright Ken dear, call us if you need anything."

"Okay mother."

After they left Ken sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Why the hell didn't I go with them?" He cursed himself again and put on his shoes, just because his parents were gone didn't mean he couldn't go play soccer at the park. He went into his room and replaced the white buttoned shirt with a tighter blue tee-shirt and tied his hair back with one of his mother's hair ties. He picked up his Wilson brand soccer ball and locked the front door behind him. Ken whistled on the elevator as it shot down five floors and walked the two short blocks to the park.

The park was empty except for a small boy and his mother playing on the swings and Ken let out a sigh of relief knowing he would be left alone. He dropped the soccer ball down on the ground, kicked it up and started using it like a hacky sack. The white and black ball bounced off of his knees, elbows, shoulders, and head. After about half an hour it bounced away from him and rolled away. Ken kept his eyes glued to the ball and went to go picked it up, he bent over to grab his Wilson and discovered in was in front of a pair of Converses. He grabbed the ball in both hands and slowly stood up. Ken's eyes followed the loose blue jeans up to the tight white tank top and stopped, he then arched his head upward to see a slightly amused boy who started laughing at him. Ken arched his eye brow at him, "Ummm, why are you laughing at me?"

"Sorry, I thought you were a girl at first 'cause your so short and your hair is long! How tall are you? 5'4"?"

Ken took a step back and felt for the hair tie, it was loose and slipped off when he touched it. His hair fell in is face and he huffed angrily, "I'm 5'6", not that it matters to you, what are you, 6'4"?"

"I'm 6'2 actually, and what are you? Seventh grader?"

Ken rolled his eyes, "Tenth grader, and you?"

"Hair School Teacher actually. So what are you doing at the park?"

"I might tell you if you step out of the sun so I can see who I'm talking to." Ken pointed at the bench, the other guy shrugged and sat down, Ken timidly sat next to him and looked at the other guys face. He was definitely Japanese, but his hair was bleached a platinum blond that made him look very unnatural because he still had black eyebrows; not to mention he was really muscular, Ken kind of thought he was hot but dismissed the idea quickly. The other guy gave him a weird look, "What are you looking at?"

"You, why did you bleach your hair?"

"Felt like it, so what are you doing here, all alone, on a nice day like this?"

Ken sighed and held the soccer ball on his lap, "Just playing soccer."

"Your name is Ken right?"

"How did you know?"

The guy leaned back, "Well, I see you hear all the time with that Davis kid, one of my friends runs that noodle cart over there." He pointed behind him at said noodle cart, "I always come a gibe free food out of him."

"Sorry…..I don't know your name…"

He gruffly laughed and pulled out a cigarette, turning to the other side he lit it and took a deep puff, "Onizuka, Eikichi Onizuka. I'm a 24 year old virgin, my favorite hobbies include naughty videos and spying on girls and my favorite phrase is 'great'." He took another long drag out of his cigarette.

"So where do you teach?"

"Nowhere right now, got fired from my last job 'cause I was a little to eccentric and violent. Anyway….where's your friend?"

"At home probably wishing he never met me."

Onizuka looked over at him, "Why?"

"I wish I knew, he just stopped talking to me a few weeks ago and I don't know why." Ken sighed and looked at his soccer ball, "I miss him."

The fake blond nodded, "So, didja try talking to him?"

"Yes," Ken looked intently at the ball, "I emailed him, held one-sided conversations with him, everything."

Onizuka took another drag, "And Davis use to tell you everything?"

"Yeah, everything."

"Hmmm," Onizuka bent down and put the cigarette out on his shoe, "well then, I suppose if he won't tell you what's wrong and refuses to listen to you then he's not your friend."

Ken stiffened, "I don't believe you….why am I even talking to you, I don't even know you."

The former teacher grinned, "I guess you feel safe talking to me kid. I'm sorry about this Davis guy, hope things work out for you."

Ken hugged the soccer ball, "So you're going to leave now?"

Onizuka stood up, "Yeah."

The indigo haired teen looked up at him, "So you're going to leave me here, all alone, on a nice day like this?"

He stared down and smiled at Ken, "Oh why not, come on kid, I'll show you how you're really suppose to play soccer!" He offered his hand to Ken and grinned, Ken looked at his hand…..

**Davis offered his hand to Ken, "Come on, let me be your friend."**

**Ken stared at his hand, "Can I trust you Davis?"**

**The boy grinned, "Sure you can, I'll never hurt you Ken."**

**Ken smiled and grasped Davis' hand, he finally had a real friend besides Leafmon.**

Ken blinked and grabbed Onizuka's hand. The former teacher pulled him to his feet and stole the ball, he threw it on the ground and the game began. After five minutes, Onizuka grew frustrated when he realized how good Ken was at soccer and resorted to picking up the ball and running with it. Ken ran after him laughing, "Hey, that's cheating!"

"You only say that because I'm winning!"

"Oh you wish!"

Onizuka threw the ball down like he was playing football and just made a touch down, "And he scores, the crowd goes wild YEAH! WOOOOAYEAH!"

Ken ran over to the ball and gave it one sharp kick, the Wilson flew about 20 yards, Ken gave Onizuka an amused look, "one for me."

"You cheated!"

"You're just saying that because I'm winning!"

After about an hour, Ken and Onizuka called it quits for the soccer/football game. Onizuka checked his watch and grinned, "Hey, you like ramen?"

"Uhh yeah, why?"

"You treated me to a game of soccer, and I'm starved, so let's go get some ramen from my friend's place."

Ken weighed the options in his mind and decided to go along with it, "Sure."

Onizuka pointed across the street "It's right there."

Ken nodded and followed him, the both sat down and the outdoor Ramen cart. Onizuka's friend sighed and brought them out two bowls, "You owe me another Onizuka!"

"No prob man, I'll pay you back later."

They both ate in silence, Onizuka quickly shoved his bowl down his throat and patted his stomach in satisfaction, "Man, that was good."

Ken looked at his food, "I wish you were one of my teachers, school would be a lot more fun with a guy like you teaching there."

Onizuka nodded, "Don't worry about it Ken, I might be around more than you want me to. And hey, about your friend Davis…."

"Yeah?"

"How much do you care about him?"

Ken continued looking at his half finished dinner, "Very much, I would die without him……that's why this is so hard for me right now."

Onizuka nodded again and then looked at Ken's ramen, "You going to finish that?"

Ken sighed and smiled, "Here, you can have it."

"Thanks!"

After dinner, Onizuka walked Ken back to his apartment building, "See you around man, and don't worry about your friend, he'll realize that he made the worst mistake of his life sooner or later."

"Thanks for everything Mr. Onizuka!" Ken stepped in the elevator and went up five floors, he unlocked the door and set his soccer ball down. His parents still weren't home, Ken figured they probably went to get see a movie, he closed and locked the door behind him. The apartment felt empty, Ken started to feel the paranoia grip his stomach as he looked around and shivered at the immaculate, empty apartment. When Ken was with Mr. Onizuka, it felt kind of felt like he was with Davis, and it hurt. Having so much fun with Onizuka reminded him how much he used to have with Davis. Ken pressed a fist against his chest to tell the pain to stop but it wouldn't.

He mentally kicked himself, Ken hated it, he needed Davis but Davis didn't need him. He couldn't live without him, Ken didn't know how much more of it he could take. Every night he stared at the ceiling or had frightful nightmares, every time he ended up drowning in the Dark Ocean. It hurt to even breath anymore, it hurt to think, eat, sleep, it hurt to even sit down and watch a movie; every time he'd think about the things him and Davis did together. Ken kicked off his shoes in his room and collapsed on his bed. He turned his head sideward and looked at a picture of him and Davis on his nightstand, he twitched slightly and faced it away from him. The clock read 8:46 PM, Ken groaned and sat up, he was tired of constantly feeling the damn pain in his chest, he wondered if he just cut his heart out if it would feel better.

Ken sighed and turned on his CD player, and immediately regretted it. He felt tears and the edge of his eyes as the lyrics started:

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily _

Ken quickly switched it off and buried his face in his pillow, the tears kept coming as he kept muttering, "Why, why, why…..Davis I love you….so much.." Ken didn't know if he could face being around Davis at school on Monday without breaking down, Ken was beyond his breaking point, he just couldn't take it anymore.


	5. Here For You

_I'm so happy! You guys are AWESOME Fireflies .!_

**Dark Qiviut:** Oh yay! I'm so happy that you read the next chapter! Thanks for the compliments on my story, I was a little worried some people might not like that chapter. The one's more moving than the last one, and way more depressing, hope you like it!

**Rochelle:** claps hands together in delight Yay, you came back! GTO would have to be my second favorite anime after Saint Seiya (Digimon being my third) and Onizuka is the most interesting character I've come across in Anime. It's hard to explain his personality, but he's really cool, I wish he was my teacher; basically, he's a no good punk who doesn't know what to do with his life, and then he decides to become a teacher. GTO (Great Teacher Onizuka) is about his career and adventures with an evil class of students who eventually love him. I'm glad you liked him, I was worried some people would hate this chapter. I'm so overjoyed that you love my story and it's a great piece of chocolate to relish! I feel so bad for Ken, especially in this chapter and the next one hugs her Ken doll too, but Davis has his reasons so don't worry. I hope you savor this chapter as well!

**Demon King Piccolo:** Onizuka still has a part to play in the next chapter, big part, promise . I hate it when people keep me waiting on chapters so I'm trying to write as fast as I can for you guys! Also, it's so easy to write! I'm glad you liked the chapter, this one's a lot sadder, it makes me cry every time I read it L. Hope you love this chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**Takuya:** yeah, it's sad, sorry bout that. But don't worry, Davis is a little more human in this chapter and he has a reason….sort of! The last chapter will make up for everything, but there's still a ways till then. This chapter is much more depressing then the last one, and the one after is worse. Right now, I know **exactly** how Ken feels, and my "Davis" is still be a jerk, I hope that soon, he'll get over it like Davis will and everything will be fine again…..hope you like this chapter Takuya!

**LoveSovereign:** Sorry Ken's acting like a wimp, it tends to happen after suffering more depression for a long time…..I know, been there done that!Yeah, we have something in common, my "Davis" is still mad at me for no apparent reason after 3 months of it, it hurts bad……that's why I try to describe how much Ken is hurting. Onizuka will help somewhat, but Ken won't go cold on Davis, he does try to do something more in this chapter though, hope you like it and keep reading! Hope your "Davis" stopped being a jackass and if he/she hasn't, you kick give them a kick to the rear for me and say "With Love from Merlin Pendragon!" .!

**Roadie-chan:** Yay! I'm so happy you love it! It makes me feel so special inside, hope you love this chapter and keep reading! Cookies for you!

**Sabrina-Rosalie: **Wow! Oh wow. This is….wow! People are telling their friends about my story! YAY! Ken does suffer a lot from depression still from said reason, and just a hint of paranoia…..I have it, it sucks eggs. I agree with you, Ken wouldn't ever go cold on Davis because he knows how it feels to be in that position, but it is tempting; won't happen, but tempting. Say thanks to the Daiken fan for me! I hope you love this chapter and keep reading the story!

**Lugga**: You are so AWESOME! imagines Ken with ponytail again and drools as well You're right, it is drool worthy. Onizuka is really hot too, I love him so much and he just seemed perfect to add at that point in the story; he's not in this chapter but he plays a bigger role in the next one! I loved writing about Onizuka mistaking him for a girl, it's good to have comic relief sometimes! Hope you love this chapter!

AN: Warning, this chapter is really sad, it was hard not to cry while writing it! Don't hate Davis too much, he has his reason, hugs her Davis doll you might even feel bad for him a little bit. But be warned, he acts like a jerk in the beginning, please don't kill me! I love Davis! Really I do, it will all make sense in the next chapters. Sorry, Onizuka is not in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one for sure! Also, there a bit more colorful language so……don't hurt me. Also, just so everyone knows, there will be NO character deaths so in the famous words of _The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy _"Don't Panic." By the way, did anyone one else cry about Anthony not staying on American Idol? I know I did……Anyway, without further delay, Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the opening song for Fruits Basket, if I did……I would be the happiest person on earth….no wait! The Universe!

**Walking in the Dark**

**Chapter 4: Here For You**

_He threw the scissors at the mirror causing half of it to shatter and fall to the floor. The remaining half that stayed on the frame was cracked and distorted Ken's image. He glared at the mirror, tears of frustration stung his eyes as he bent down and picked up a long, jagged piece of glass._

Monday finally rolled around, Ken took a deep breath and started walking to school at his usual time. Today, it was surprisingly Davis who had to catch up with Ken. The spiky haired goggle boy ran up next to Ken and walked next to him but didn't say anything. He carried his school case that same way he always did, thrown over his shoulder and one hand stuck in his pocket. Ken felt a fleeting fluttering feeling in his heart that wasn't necessarily bad, but not good either. Davis looked forward and had his head held high while Ken kept his head low and eyes glued to the sidewalk. Goggle Boy II looked relaxed and didn't have a care in the world, he casually began to whistle _1000 No Kotoba_.

Ken felt a surge of overwhelming loneliness, that was their song and Davis seemed to be rubbing it in his face. Ken kicked himself mentally, Davis wouldn't do that! Ken tried to relax but he had a terrible feeling that this unexpected encounter would not go well. After about five minutes he looked over in Davis' direction. The boy stopped whistling, "…..you look like a girl Ken."

Ken's heart sank, he expected something along the likes of, 'Hey Ken, how's it going?' or 'Sorry it's been so tense lately, it won't be like that anymore,' or the one he wanted to hear most, 'You're the only person I still want to be around me.' Ken bowed his head lower so his long hair could hide his face, after all, something was better than nothing, "I know."

"Well, you should fix it."

Ken considered his good luck, Davis said two sentences to him, "Is that the reason you won't talk to me?"

"No."

Ken snapped his head up and looked at Davis, trying to hide his grief he asked quietly, "then…..then what it is?"

Davis looked at Ken out of the corner of his eyes and smirked, his shoulders started shaking and he laughed. Shaking his head he calmed himself down and continued whistling. Ken stared at him in disbelief, and the only words that came to mind was something along the likes of 'what the hell?' Ken kicked himself mentally again for thinking that Davis would tell him, Ken hated himself for being so weak. He stared at the ground and muttered, "I know you're not listening to me, but you're a real jerk you know that?"

Davis stopped whistling, he looked at Ken again and laughed. All he did was laugh. Ken felt a burst of pain and focused all his energy on trying not to cry. Ken shook a little but he remained by Davis until they were at the school, sitting down at the usual table and Davis was still laughing. T.K. sat down three minutes later with Kari, "Ummm Davis, what's so funny?"

Davis breathed and his laugh turned into a chuckle, "Oh, nothing at all Teek!"

T.K. looked at Kari with a confused look, she shrugged and looked at Ken. The indigo haired teen just stood up and left. As he walked away he heard Kari blow up at Captain Giggles, "Davis, quit being such a jackass!"

Davis laughed at her. Ken failed to hear his reply, he didn't want to anyway. He walked into the library and sat at a remote table. Five minutes later, T.K. walked in and pulled Ken to his feet. He looked at Ken for a few seconds and drew him into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry Ken. He shouldn't be doing this to you, I'm sorry you have to go through this. That guy doesn't know what he's doing, but Ken, you can't keep waiting for him. Just let go Ken, let go."

Ken gently nudged T.K. away and shook his head, "I don't care what happens T.K., but I will always wait for Davis, I can't live without him."

T.K. gave a dry sob and hugged Ken again, "You shouldn't go through this much pain for the one you love Ken, Kari didn't do this to me, he shouldn't do it to you."

Ken grew stiff, "He's just my friend T.K."

"No," T.K. hugged tighter, afraid if he let go that Ken would vanish, "No, you love him Ken, don't lie to yourself."

Ken sighed, "I'll be alright T.K., don't worry about me."

T.K. let Ken go and put both hands on Ken's shoulders, "I have to Ken, you won't worry about yourself so I have to."

Ken smiled at him, that warm, gentle smile that made T.K. want to start crying, but he kept it in as Ken said, "I'll be fine, trust me."

Kari ran up and hugged T.K., "It's okay T.K.!" She gave Ken a sympathetic look, "Sorry Ken, he's just worried about you, we all are."

"You don't have to be, I'll fix this."

Kari nodded and T.K. looked at Ken and shook his head, "If there is anything I can do…"

"I'll tell you," Ken picked up his school case, "Don't worry about me."

T.K. nodded and smiled shakily, "Come on Kari, we have to get to class, see you at lunch Ken." He took a deep breath and seemed relieved. After they left, Ken headed for his first class and thanked his lucky stars that he had great friends like T.K. and Kari.

After lunch, T.K., Ken and Davis walked up to French class together as usual. T.K. was still talking to Davis, but he was frightfully upset at the boy. Ken took his regular seat behind the spiky haired teen and smiled. All Ken cared about was that Davis talked to him today, and that was better than nothing, even if it was mostly insults. Ken stared at the back of Davis' head, at the black band of his goggles and felt the same old pain but didn't care. After class, Ken even attempted to wave at Davis, but the other boy glared back at him. Ken sighed and knew that it was too good to be true.

Davis' glare felt like a stab to the heart with an ice pick, it was a glare that stopped a person cold, utter disdain and disrespect for the person it was directed at. It wasn't downright hate, just sheer disgust, and that's what made Ken's heart stop. He sighed and picked up his school bag, any hope he had left, after all, hope was T.K.'s department.

Ken sat through his seventh hour, burning with self hatred. He didn't pity himself, he just hated himself, Ken Ichjouji, the boy genius, the child of Kindness, the Digimon Emperor, the pathetically weak person he turned out to be. He left right after the bell and walked home quickly. His hands shook as he unlocked the door, Ken threw his school case on his bed and changed from his green uniform into a pair of blue jeans and a tight black shirt. He picked up his soccer ball that he dubbed as just 'Wilson' and ran off to the park, Ken needed to burn some steam. The depressed boy played soccer with himself for about five hours till it was 8 o'clock. The sky turned black and overcast, it was dark, really dark. Ken picked up Wilson and looked around; a thick mist fell on the park and it had a haunted feeling to it.

Ken shivered and walked over to the bench. Sitting down, he placed his head in his hands and cried.

_**Davis smiled, "I wouldn't mind if it was just you and me. Screw T.K. and Kari and Yolei and Cody, even Willis. I could live with just you….I don't want to think of a time when you're not around."**_

Ken clapped his hands over his ears, "Shut up, just shut up!"

"_**You know what?"**_

_**Davis leaned in with an excited grin on his face, "What?"**_

"STOP IT!" Ken shouted.

"_**I couldn't live without you being my friend, I think I'd just die without you."**_

"Just leave me alone," Ken cried, "leave me alone Davis…..I'm tired of this, I'm so fucking tired of it."

A firefly flew up and landed onto the bench next to Ken; he looked at the bug curiously and wiped the tears off his face.

"_**You guys mean the world to me….I know that a lot of times people are not okay, I know when I'm not okay I want to tell someone about it but I don't want to worry them or complain. So, I always ask people if they're okay so if they're not….they know I care, they know that they can talk to me. Our lives right now, they're good and bad. Good times die like fireflies Davis, so you have to keep it alive as long as you can."**_

Another firefly flew and landed next to the other one, Ken looked at them and threw his soccer ball on the ground, he stood up and shouted at the two insects, "What's the point anyway, you just die in the end! You just die!"

"_**Fireflies are everywhere. Every now and then, at times like this, you start to think of when there was a time where you weren't surrounded by fireflies. The world lights up when they're around and grows dark when they're gone."**_

Ken picked up Wilson and glared at the two fireflies on the bench, "My world is always dark now, there is no light anymore." Feeling more frustrated than ever, Ken ran home and threw open the door, he ran past his parents in the kitchen and rushed to his computer.

Internet. Email. No messages. Davis must've deleted it before reading it…. nothing changed. The indigo haired teen frantically turned on his cell phone and checked the voice mail¾no messages. Ken could feel his heart start beating faster and faster, the beats seemed unsure and uneven. Hot tears stung his eyes as he collapsed to his knees and cried at the edge of his bed¾the cell phone laid motionless on the floor. It had been three weeks since the pain started, and in three weeks Ken still didn't know **why.**

After about half an hour he stopped crying and got ready for bed, remembering it was only Monday there was still four more days of hell to go through until the weekend.

The next morning Ken forced himself out of bed at 5:30 and took a hot shower. He washed his fatigue away and readied himself for the new day. No one had to know what he was feeling, not even his parents. Ken pulled his school uniform on and groaned, he reached for his belt and notched it further than last time, "Why doesn't it fit anymore, oh damn it all." Usually Ken felt bad about cursing, but lately, it seemed the only things to say at the time. He put on his coat and walked into the kitchen. His mother looked up from the stove, "Are you feeling better Ken?"

"Yes Mom, sorry if I worried you."

She smiled, "As long as you're okay dear, have fun at school."

"I will," Ken kissed his mother on the cheek and walked to school half an hour early. Today, he wouldn't let Davis phase him, he'd just smile and pretend that nothing was wrong.

Thursday's weather reflected Ken's sour mood; rain poured down hard and continued all day. Ken managed to get a ride to school from his dad and rushed into the building to avoid getting wet. He was walking to his locker when he heard two voices he recognized instantly; Willis and Davis. Ken leaned against the wall instead of turning the corner so they wouldn't see him.

Willis grinned, "Yeah, me and Yolei are having a great time together!"

Davis gave a boisterous laugh, "What can I say man? You guys are great together."

"I know," Willis paused, his grin faded, "by the way Davis…..how's Ken?"

Ken could almost hear Davis stiffen, "How the hell should I know!"

Willis laughed nervously, "Just a friendly question, nothing to get touchy about."

Davis slammed a fist into the row of lockers, "Quit it Willis! I'm so damn sick of you guys obsessing over me and Ken! Look, there's nothing going on and I don't see why you're helping the guy out anyway."

"Why not! Ken's my friend Davis, he's your friend too."

"NO!" Davis yelled, "He's not! He's never been my friend Willis."

"That's bullshit and you know it Davis!"

"I just……I can't tell you why Willis, you'll just tell Ken."

"Someone needs to!" Willis barked.

"Damnit Willis, I don't want to talk about it right now."

The American growled, "Sure, but you know what. Back home, if someone made me mad I'd kick his ass, but Ken's too polite to do that to you! And he's the one that deserves to kick your pompous rear. What makes me sick is that even though you treat him like crap Davis, he's still willing to be your friend! He's still waiting for you!"

Davis sighed, "I know….I know he's just too damn kind Willis, I just……I just can't tell you right now okay?"

"Okay Davis, but you're breaking his heart. He looks up to you."

"I know," Davis said, "I just need a break to sort things out. Ken's not the guy he used to be. You wouldn't know it Willis, but Ken….man he can be….so….man….every time I think about him, I feel all of these…..mixed emotions, emotions I can't handle right now Willis. I imagine weird things and I……oh just forget it." The brunette walked off quickly past Ken to avoid talking to Willis, luckily for Ken, Davis didn't notice him. Willis groaned and walked off after him, Ken moved so Willis wouldn't see him. After they were gone, Ken left through one of the side doors leading outside and entered the school again from the front door to make it look like he just arrived.

The boy genius walked up to the table and called, "Good morning everyone!"

Kari closed her math book and grinned, "Morning Ken!"

Today would only be good if he made it good, Ken took a seat next to Kari and started talking about Full Metal Alchemist with her while Davis sat and stared at the table, feeling exactly how Ken felt for once. Despite this little victory, Ken felt horrible about Davis and couldn't help but worry about him.

It was still raining after school when Mr. Ichijouji picked Ken up in the front of the building. He made some friendly conversation with his son and dropped him off at the apartment, "I have to go to the office for a few hours, tell your mother I'll be home at six."

"Have fun at the office Dad!"

"Oh you know I will," Mr. Ichijouji winked and drove off while Ken ran into the apartment complex. He punched the button for the fifth floor and nearly killed himself from listening to the terrible elevator music. The indigo haired teen finally made it home and changed out his school uniform to a pair of jeans and a tight dark blue shirt. He sat down at his computer and sighed, if this didn't work, nothing would:

Davis,

_I was so happy that you were smiling _

_With a smile that would melt everything _

_Spring was still a distance away under the cold ground _

_It was waiting for a moment to bud _

_Even if I have a painful today _

_Even if there is a wound from yesterday _

_I want to believe that I can open my heart _

_But I can change myself _

_Let's stay together always _

_I want things to be simple _

_Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow _

_For instance, even if today is painful _

_Someday it will become a warm memory _

_If you leave everything up to your heart _

_I understand the meaning of our living here _

_It is to know the joy of having been born _

_Let's stay together always _

I just want you to know, I'll always be here for you...even if you don't want me to be. I don't know what I did to make you so angry at me, but I bet you have a good reason. I don't know if you're reading this, I hope you are and didn't "blot" out this letter. Before you decide that I'm forever dead to you, I just want you to think back and remember all of the good times we've had. I remember you changed my life, after I was the Digimon Emperor I felt lost….I was so depressed and you made me feel like there was a reason for me to keep going. You **are** my best friend...that's why this hurts so much for me. I've been asking people, what should I do? Everyone tells me to "let it go" and ignore you, they say that you're not the kind of friend I thought you were...but Davis, they were wrong, I want them to be wrong...you're my best friend and I know something is bothering you, you can just tell me, let me fix this...I can't loose you Davis, I just can't. Maybe you don't consider me your friend...but I want you to know that I am here for you, I am here for you always. No matter what you do to me, no matter how much you drag my feelings and my heart through the mud, I'm here for you Davis.

I am sorry, I am so sorry for whatever I did...I'm sorry. I just want things to be the way they were; us sitting at lunch watching Willis groan in pain from eating too many gummy worms, us walking to school together, us listening to music on your head phones every day, us playing soccer together every Friday. The first time I spent the night at your house, making T.K. a birthday cake, T.K.'s surprise birthday party, playing with DemiVee-mon and Leafmon at the beach. I don't know about you, but I can't give that up. Remember when you first held out your hand to me? I was so scared of being rejected but you showed me what Friendship really meant. Remember all those times we played video games at my house? Remember that time when we played soccer in the rain? Do you remember any of this?

I don't want it to end like this, please just stop it...one way or the other. Please tell me what's wrong, you can always talk to me...I'm here for you.

I'll always be here for you.

Ken

His eyes scanned over the letter quickly and he sat back in dismay. Sure, it would work, if Davis actually read it. If Ken sent it as an email, Davis would probably delete it without reading it; if he gave it to him, Davis might rip it up without reading it. There was no way that Ken could get his once dear friend to actually touch the letter let alone read it. Ken gave a heavy sigh and printed it out anyway.

Ken smiled and pressed his fingers to the cool glass of his window watching the rain trickle down. He remembered one time a couple of years ago when him and Davis played soccer in the rain and got covered with mud. Ken's mother nearly had a heart attack when they came back and fussed over Davis until he went home. Ken smiled at the memory, and then winced in pain because thinking of Davis still gave him a sharp ache in his heart. He stumbled over to his bed and laid down, wishing with all of his heart that someday there'd be more memories that wouldn't bring pain.

He read over the letter again and felt tears coming up. Ken reached into his drawer and pulled out a picture of Davis he had taken earlier in the year. Davis grinned broadly in the picture while flashing a V for Victory with his left hand. They were at the park that day, playing soccer like usual. Ken won that day, so Davis decided to extract his revenge by pinning Ken down to the ground and tickling him to death. Ken had so much fun that day….his tears fell onto the picture as he pulled out a lighter. The bottom right corner of the picture burned slightly as Ken attempted to set it aflame, the picture refused to burn. Frustrated he threw the picture, trying to get it as far away from him as possible. It floated up in the air and landed gently on Ken's pillow. Kneeling by the side of the bed, he folded his arms on the bed and cried. "Why Davis, why. I can't live without you."

Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji stood in the doorway not knowing how to comfort their son. Mrs. Ichijouji cried softly into her husband's shoulder while he stared at Ken. They quietly shut the door and went out to give Ken some space, it was all they could do. Ten minutes later, Mrs. Ichijouji called Ken out for dinner at 6:20 PM. She made sure he ate every bite on his plate, Ken was getting way to thin for her liking.

After consuming his dinner of liver and onions, Ken bid his parents good night and went to his room to distract his feelings in a worn out but well loved copy of _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ and took comfort in the big friendly letters printed on the back: **_DON'T PANIC._**

"_**Let's be together always."**_


	6. I See No One but a Ghost

**Miracles-3: Thank you so much for reviewing, sorry I didn't get your other review in the last chapter, I posted it after you reviewed and then the next one popped up! That's why it was fast, sorry! If you think you know what's going on but don't want to give it away, you can ask me if you got it right at kay? Hope you love this chapter!**

**DrippingRed: glomps Yay! You're still reading! Thank you for calling me an awesome writer, you make me feel so loved! I'm flattered you added my story to your favorites, oh yay, cookies for you! Hope you love this chapter!**

**Dark Qiviut: Thanks for reviewing! I read that Daiken story you told me about, it gave me one of those warm fuzzy feelings I haven't gotten in a while, but I feel bad because I wanted to review it, but the dumb window wouldn't pop up! On I can't seem to change my profile I had for almost two years! It's driving me nuts! You can tell SilvorMoon I added her and her story to my favorites and I'll leave a review as soon as I figure out what's wrong with my computer. Thanks for telling me about it .! Hope you love this next chapter!**

**Lugga: Glomps I love you! You're so awesome for reading my story since day one! The reason why I'm updating so fast is that I hate leaving people hanging, it kills me when other fanfic writers does that! And this is so easy to write! Hope you love this chapter, it has Onizuka in it! Here's your update, Love Ya!**

**Takuya: .! Glad you're still reading, more things will come to light in this chapter, and it's not as sad as the last one because Onizuka's back! Hope you love it Takuya, here's the update!**

**Sabrina-Rosalie: Thank you! To tell you the truth, I originally wrote that letter and the email to my "Davis" but never sent the letter….he never returned the email. I was afraid he'd never read the letter…..he did an unspeakable crime today, but you'll see it in a future chapter so I won't say what it is…….but I cried for about two hours! I'm glad you liked T.K., he'll play his role as the Child of Hope in the next chapter! Hope you love this chapter!**

**Airkid: Thank you for the compliment! And yes, I'm writing more, I think I at least got a good three chapters if not more to go! Here's the update!**

**Ficmaster: Wow! What a compliment! Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. I'm keeping it up, hope you read this chapter and love it! **

**Rochelle: Glad you liked Onizuka! He loves having attention so much that he's in this chapter and all of the next ones! I hope things will get better for Ken, I know now that things will not get better for me and my "Davis"……at least one of us has to have a happy ending. Hope you love this chapter!**

If any of you want to email me sometime and ask questions or just chat, go ahead at I'd love to talk to you!

AN: Well, Onizuka returns to this chapter, yay! It's much sadder than the last one so bear with me. Hope you get as much out of _Walking in the Dark_ as I do. By the way, there's a: dun dun dun: CLIFF HANGER! Mwahahahaha, actually I'm sorry, I'll try to write the next oone but it may take a little longer (tons of homework and it's going to be difficult for me to sit down and write it without crying!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Onizuka from GTO, they own me.

**Walking in the Dark**

**Chapter 5: I See No One but a Ghost**

_Onizuka slammed open the door and froze, he dropped the bag of spicy chicken ramen he was carrying and his eyes widened with horror. There was broken glass everywhere and blood. Onizuka numbly kneeled down and shook Ken's shoulder, "Hey Ken…..are you awake?"_

Ken shivered and stared outside his window, it was still raining. He slipped out of bed and readied himself for school. The indigo haired teen sighed and walked into the kitchen after he was ready, he sat next to his father who was reading the news paper.

"Hey Dad, can you give me a ride to school today?"

"Sure Ken, just let me finish this article really quick," Mr. Ichijouji glued his eyes to the paper for approximately 2.47 minutes and they were out the door.

The ride was extremely uneventful and boring, Mr. Ichijouji turned on the radio and listened to the traffic report while Ken looked out the window. When arriving at the school, he ran out of the car and into the building so he wouldn't get wet. The former Digimon Emperor took a keen interested in his shoes and he staggered to his locker, number 666. Today, the metal contraption took pity on him and opened on the first attempt. Ken looked in his locker (whom he had dubbed Garfunkel) at all of the pictures of him and Davis.

He stared at them blankly for a few moments, then hesitantly he started taking them down one by one, ten pictures in all. He looked at each one sadly as he put them into a blue folder and placed it in the back of his locker. It hurt to much to look at them anymore, whenever he thought about Davis now, it only brought him grief. Willis stood behind him and patted his shoulder, "You'll be okay Ken, Davis is just a jackass."

Ken closed his locker and stood up, "Yeah….I'm fine," looking at Willis he gently smiled, "really…..I am."

Willis arched his golden eyebrow at the smaller boy and cocked his head to one side, "Your uniform looks awfully big on you Ken….did it always look that way?"

"Uhhhh yes. Yes it did."

Willis nodded slowly, "Hmmm, okay. Now come on, T.K. and Kari are waiting for us."

Ken followed Willis to their usual table and took a seat next to T.K. and the furthest seat from Davis. Goggle Boy II chatted on like Ken wasn't even there, talking about times he spent with Ken, only without the Ken there. He talked about how DemiVee-mon buried him in the sand at the beach and left them there for two hours while the In-Training Digimon played in the water. Ken took a deep breath and told his heart not to cry, he nudged T.K. and engaged him in a conversation about French class.

Davis looked over at Ken with the corners of his eyes and smirked slightly, Kari noticed it and asked, "Davis? What's the smirk for?"

"Nothing Kari, nothing at all."

She groaned and muttered something about Davis being an immature brat, Davis on the over hand, took no heed to it and shouted to T.K., "Hey T.K., you and Kari want to come over to my place on Friday for a movie night?"

"Who's coming?" the basketball player inquired.

"Well," Davis began, "hopefully you and Kari, Yolei, Willis, Cody, and……Ke¾that's it."

T.K. shrugged, "Sure, why not." He looked over at Ken who just smiled back at him and whispered to T.K., "I hope you have fun over there!"

T.K. became dismayed, "Can I talk to you for a moment Ken? Alone?"

"Sure."

They walked off into the same hallway Ken's locker was in and T.K. scratched the back of his neck, "Umm Ken, how many "movies nights" have you heard about?"

Ken looked at him confused, "Just one…I remember when we used to have them all the time, me and Davis always planned them though….."

T.K. exhaled heavily, "Well, Ken…..this is the fifth movie night Davis is having without you."

Ken blinked and stayed silent for a minute, "Oh…..I see."

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"No, it's okay," Ken mumbled, "I hope you still have fun anyway."

"Thanks. Oh, there's the bell, damn, that went by fast. Catch you at lunch okay?"

"Yeah," Ken replied and then walked off to his first class pondering. The movie nights were Davis and his thing, there wouldn't be movie nights if the two hadn't started planning them together, Ken felt a pang a disappointment. So Davis actually really doesn't want to be around him, Ken set his school case down and sat at his desk feeling numb everywhere except for the burning sensation of his heart. He knew shouldn't care much, but he did.

Lunch came and went, all Ken did was sit and read while Davis gathered up everyone important to play a card game. Kari ended up winning all of the games, she smiled coyly at Davis and gathered up all of the winnings, which were about 120 M&M's, 20 gummy worms, and 45 junior mints. Davis threw down his cards and accused her of cheating, Kari merely shrugged and handed her winnings to T.K. He smiled and hugged her, "Love you babe!"

"Love you handsome!"

T.K. gathered up all the sweets into three zip lock bags right before the bell rang; Ken sighed and closed his book, he waited for T.K. and then headed off toward French class. Davis walked next to T.K. while Ken remained a couple of steps in front of them.

"Kari so cheated! There was no way she could win all of the games!"

T.K. sighed, "There only one cheating there was you Davis."

"I WASN'T CHEATING!"

T.K. gave his annoying laugh and pulled an Ace of Spades from under Davis' sleeve, "Then what's this?"

Davis grabbed the card back, "Okay T.P., I cheated kay? Happy now?"

T.K. laughed again, "Yeah, really badly!"

Davis rolled his eyes in disgust as T.K. caught up with Ken, "Hey!"

"Hey," Ken sighed while walking into the classroom, he paused and looked around, "Where's Madame Eggleston?"

Griffin, another guy in their class walked in after them and asked the same thing, "Where's Mrs. Eggo?"

The class filed in a sat quietly after the bell rang, their teacher was no where in sight. After about five minutes, Griffin stood up, "Well, it's been nice and all, but I think I'll leave now."

The lanky brunette picked up his school bag as the door slammed open, he quickly put it down and resumed sitting. A tall (and very handsome) man walked in wearing a white suit and sunglasses, an unlit cigarette hung out of his mouth and his hair was bleached platinum blond, which looked really funny because he still had black eyebrows. The man set his briefcase down and wrote on the white board to big bold letters: **GTO**. As he walked over to the desk the entire class repeated , "GTO?"

The man continued rifling the desk in search of a seating chart when Davis raised his hand, "Ummm, who are you?"

The man sighed and stuck the cigarette and sunglasses in his briefcase, he walked back over to the white board and gave a charming smile, the class looked at each other confused, Ken smiled and melted inside, finally help was on the way, "I'm your substitute teacher. Mrs. Eggleston had to leave immediately due to a family crisis, so I'll be here for the next two weeks."

Goggle Boy II nodded, "And what does GTO stand for?"

The bleached teacher arched his black eyebrow, "Oh, GTO? It stands for Great Teacher Onizuka."

Davis leaned back in his seat, "And you're Onizuka?"

"Yes…"

Davis burst out laughing, "MAN! That is fresh!"

Onizuka blinked and knocked his two index fingers together pretending to be nervous, "Umm, is that new kid lingo for stupid or something?"

Davis laughed harder, "Oh man!"

Onizuka straighten up and looked at Davis, "Hey, is there someone sitting behind you?"

"No, no one sits behind me," Davis replied still chuckling a little bit.

Ken felt as if he'd been hit in the face with a brick, no one? No one? Ken was a 'no one?' He fought back the tears and sank in his chair, how could Davis just sit there and causally say that no one was there when he knew Ken sat behind him every day. It made Ken feel sick that Davis acted like he was a ghost even in front of a teacher.

Onizuka found the seating chart on top of the desk (verse in the desk) and looked at it, "You're Davis right?"

"Yeah."

"Someone sits behind you."

Davis shook his head, "No one sits behind me."

Onizuka walked over to Davis' desk and leaned down so he could stare the seated Daisuke in the eye. Ever so slowly he started to inch up and peer over the spiky mass of hair. Davis gave him a weird look, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing who sits behind you of course!"

Davis rolled his eyes, all amusement gone, "No one sits behind me."

Onizuka stood up to his full height quickly and grabbed Davis' head, he force it so Davis had to stare directly at Ken. Davis looked into Ken's eyes and Ken could see mixed emotions hidden in those chocolate brown eyes he could stare at all day, however, the mixed emotions swiftly turned over to hatred. Onizuka held his head there, "Who do you see?"

"No one."

Onizuka released him and the class remained silent and the bleached haired teacher grabbed Davis by the shirt and forced him to stand up, he turned Davis' whole body around so the boy faced Ken and asked again, "Who do you see?"

"No one, "Davis said again, there was no fear in his voice or expression on his face.

Onizuka looked at Ken, "Well, he sure as hell ain't a ghost now is he?"

Davis twisted around to face Onizuka, "I don't see anyone okay! Maybe it is a ghost, who knows!"

Ken looked at his desk feeling hurt more, now he was an 'it'; T.K. stood up and yelled at Davis, "Cut it out Daisuke, you know Ken sits behind you!"

Griffin from the other side of the room nodded, "Yeah man, I see Ken too."

Onizuka pushed Davis back in his seat and grabbed Ken's arm, he lead the small teen to the teacher's desk and made him sit down. He gave Ken a warm smile and whispered, "Don't worry about kid."

Ken nodded and said quietly, "thanks Mr. Onizuka."

Onizuka straighten up his white suit, "Bonjour class."

"Bonjour Monsieur Onizuka."

He continued speaking entirely in French, very quickly, Ken had no clue that his teacher friend could speak French fluently. Mr. Onizuka spoke with such enthusiasm that even Davis looked at him with respect. Onizuka passed out their homework on le Conditionnel and told them it was due tomorrow and that they could work on it the last ten minutes of class. He walked back over to the teacher's desk where Ken was sitting and leaned on it, "How are you holding up kid?"

"Alright I suppose," Ken answered, "I'm just so glad you're the sub…but how did you get the job?"

Onizuka smiled, "Me and Rebecca went to high school together and then we both lived next door to each other when we lived a broad in France. I loved that women…to bad she married my buddy Dan."

Ken nodded, "So you're good friends with Mme. Eggleston?"

"Yeah," Onizuka stole a glance at Davis who was stealing answers from T.K., "So that's your Davis? That's the guy who's making your life shit?"

Ken looked at the desk, "yeah¾"

"Mr. Onizuka!" Griffin called, "Can you help me was this question?"

"Yeah kid, just hold on a sec…" He looked at Ken, "I wanna talk to your parents okay? Not about Davis, don't worry about that. So tell your mom that there's a teacher coming for dinner tonight okay?"

"Okay Mr. Onizuka."

"Good, I'll be there around six," He walked over to Griffin's desk, "Okay kid, what is it?"

Ken smiled and started to wonder why on earth Mr. Onizuka was fired from his last job, the guy was amazing! He looked over at Davis and felt a jolt in his heart, the other boy's face was covered with a dark expression while an intense looking T.K. talked to him quietly. The bell rang before Ken could figure out what they were talking about and Davis raced out of the room. Ken bade Onizuka goodbye and headed toward his last class wishing with all his heart that Davis would talk to him again.

Sure enough Onizuka was there at exactly six o'clock, Mrs. Ichijouji smiled and let him in, "It's so nice that one of Ken's teachers came for a visit."

Mr. Ichijouji walked out of the living and looked Onizuka up and down, the teacher changed from his white suit to a baggy pair of blue jeans and a tight blue tee-shirt that left nothing to the imagination, "You're a teacher?"

Onizuka gave his charming smile and held out his hand, "Eikichi Onizuka, I'm subbing for Ken's French teacher Rebecca Eggleston."

Ken's dad shrugged and shook Onizuka's hand, "Well, it's nice to met you I guess. So why are you here?"

The bleach haired teacher grinned, "I just wanted to met Ken's parents to see his great home life, Sir, you're son is so kind and intelligent! You must be a great parent to raise such a nice kid."

Mr. Ichijouji beamed, "Why thank you! Do come and sit down Mr. Onizuka."

The teacher sat down at the head of the table while Ken and his mother brought out a steaming hot dinner. Ken was dressed in nice black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt while his mother wore a nice flower printed dress. She set a plate in front of Onizuka, "So how did you met Ken? It seems like you know him pretty well."

Onizuka looked at Ken who nodded, "Well, I met him at the park and played soccer with him for an afternoon, then we grabbed some ramen and I walked him home."

Ken took a seat next to Onizuka, "You guys were gone so I went outside to get some air."

Mr. Ichijouji nodded and sat at the other head of the table, "You seem to connect well with kids Mr. Onizuka, you seem to talk their language."

Onizuka looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well…not necessarily, this jerk in Ken's class called me something and I'm not quite sure what it meant even now!"

He caught Mr. Ichjouji's interest, "Who was it?"

"Some jerk named Daisuke," Onizuka helped himself to some rice and chicken, "Called me 'fresh' or what not."

Mrs. Ichijouji looked at the table, "Was he treating Ken decent?"

The teacher glanced at Ken and saw the boy was a bit frightened, "Decent, treated me terrible, I hate kids that pick on teachers."

Ken sighed with relief and took his share of rice and chicken, Mr. Ichijouji seemed really happy with Onizuka so far and asked him all sorts of questions about teaching and different colleges, Onizuka happily answered them all. After a while Mrs. Ichijouji changed the subject, "Mr. Onizuka, me and my husband are going out this weekend….would it be possible for you to stay here with Ken?"

Ken and Onizuka nearly chocked on their food, Mr. Ichijouji laughed, "That's a great idea honey!" He turned towards the punk teacher, "You see, when we usually go out on weekend trips Ken stays over at his friend Davis' house….but Davis is not being very nice to him right now so that's not an option and we don't want Ken to be alone by himself. Would you be so kind to watch him? You can eat all you want and we could pay you for your troubles if you want."

Onizuka swallowed his food and breathed deeply, "Sure, sounds like a plan."

Mrs. Ichijouji beamed, "Thank you so much, we're going to be leaving around seven on Friday night and return around the same time on Sunday. You can even stay in the guest room."

Onizuka shook hands with Ken's parents and then pulled Ken off into another room. He had a weird look on his face, "Ken…your parents…..nice but really really weird. Aren't they afraid that I'll molest you or something, not that I would by the way!"

Ken gave a light laugh, "Trust me Mr. Onizuka, my parents can tell a gay pervert from a straight pervert no problem."

THUD!

Ken helped Onizuka up, the teacher gave him a confused look, "How on earth can they tell I'm straight?"

"The way you act," Ken grinned.

Onizuka leaned against the wall, "And they trust me?"

"I trust you and that's all they need."

"Good, then I'll be over here Friday. We're gonna have a blast kid!" Onizuka held up his hand so Ken could high five him.

"**Don't worry Ken! We'll have a blast!" Davis grinned at him and held up his hand to high five Ken.**

Ken blinked and high fived Onizuka, the teacher winked at him and left at 8 o'clock. The indigo haired teen couldn't help the fact that Onizuka reminded him so much of Davis, he felt so happy yet depressed that Onizuka wasn't three inches shorter, have a tan and reddish brown hair. After the punk teacher left, Ken felt alone and hurt again, he shook his head and took his third shower of the day, relaxing into the steaming hot water and washing his worries away.

_Davis dropped the phone on the floor not wanting to believe what T.K. said, he felt horrified and sick. Davis leaned his head against the window, a million thoughts racing through his head, a million different scenarios of how he could've fixed it, a million different ways he could've told Ken how he felt. Davis felt a terrible blinding pain wash over him and he felt something wet hit his hand; confused he lifted his hand up and saw a tear of his roll off his finger onto the window sill. Davis bent his head and cried silently, his chest heaving and tears falling one by one without making a noise. He didn't know that it would go this far, he didn't know Ken was hurting that bad. He didn't know how to tell Ken the he¾_


	7. A Simple Piece of Paper

_Thanks so much!_

**Dark Qiviut: I don't want too give it away, but you're on the right track. By the way, I'm glad you loved my evil cliffhanger! Davis will be more of an ass in this chapter but you'll also get to see a little insight on his character. Hope you love this chapter!**

**Lugga: Mwah! Onizuka and Ken? Hmmmmmm, intriguing but I like Daiken better! Davis will admit his feelings later, but you might want to KILL HIM before he does, but it's all happy in the end so remember you don't have to kill him. I want to make sure that Ken has a happy ending because I know now that I probably won't with my "Davis"….so one of us will be happy. Here's the update!**

**Takuya: Sorry it's sad, these next few chapters are heart breakers! You might want a box of tissues for the next two after this one. Sorry you feel empty inside….I know exactly how it feels. Ten cookies for you Takuya, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BooBoo: Don't worry, I'll write till I'm finished! I hate it when other people write these awesome fanfics and never finish them! It drives me nuts! I'm glad you think "Walking in The Dark" is worth reading! Hope you love this chapter and keep reading till the end!**

**Ficmaster: I love Davis too, I love him a lot. However he's a bigger ass in these next few chapters, but there is some insight on his character that makes up for it. But don't worry, he'll be the Davis we all know and love in the last two chapters! Hope you keep reading it!**

**Demon King Piccolo: Yay you're back! I'm trying to update fast so you all don't have to suffer! And I'm so happy you see what I'm doing. Onizuka is suppose to represent Ken's happier times in the past with Davis. Onizuka reminds Ken so much of Davis and it causes him to remember more things and ache for Davis even more. Frankly, I totally wish that there was an Onizuka in my life, he's so awesome, if you get the chance, check out GTO. **

**DrippingRed: Yay! I luv you too! Sorry it took a while to update, I have a lot of school projects due right now! Yes, Davis has been a bad boy, a very bad boy; he will redeem himself don't worry but before that he will a lot more pain, not half as much as Ken. Hope you love the chapter, here's your update!**

**SoieYoli: Well, I'm continuing! Thank you so much for calling me an awesome writer, it makes me feel so special! Oh yay! I'm glad you read my story and keep reading it till the end, here's the next chapter!**

**LoveSovereign (Times 2!): Band Trip? Oh what do you play? I play clarinet, it's the best, are you in Marching Band as well? Anyway, this story is more like, Ken and Davis are friends, Davis realizes he has feelings for Ken, Davis ignores Ken, Ken gets upset and realizes he likes Davis, Ken does something stupid because he thinks Davis hates him, Davis hates himself for causing Ken to do said thing, and then they get together! Okay I can breath now, after all, this story will be a Daiken, I hope it's not too stereotypical for you! I'm sorry, don't pull your hair out! And I will totally subscribe to your C2, I've been looking for a good one for my story! Sorry about the ¾ parts, it was -- but I have an MSN sever so I can't edit it before I post, it's so dumb, that's why my profile was the same for two years. And yes, Ken and Onizuka's conversation was foreshadowing, glad you caught it! Hope you love this chapter!**

**Rochelle: Yay! You're back again! Yes, evil stupid Daisuke, I still love him though, he'll redeem himself later, just wait for it. Hmmm, Onizuka/Ken……like I said with Lugga, tempting but I love Daiken and Onizuka's straight, a big perv but straight, sometimes I wonder if he is….hmmmmm…..ack, no Daiken Daiken Daiken! Anyway, I'm so glad most of you guys are catching the little hint bombs I'm throwing, yes Davis IS very very jealous of Mr. Onizuka. If you have some free time, I suggest going to the bookstore and reading some GTO manga's there, it's a little perverted at the beginning but you have to look at the bigger picture to grasp the true meaning of GTO. Sorry about the cliffhanger and slow update (School + STAR WARS OPENING NIGHT!) Hope you love this chapter!**

**Sabrina-Rosalie: Thanks for the nice review! I'm happy that it's a story you can go back and reread, I know a few stories like that and it always make me happy rereading them. Thank you for reading it, I will continue writing this for myself and all of those other poor people out there who feel Ken's pain. Love the chapter!**

**Vampire-Child-Of-The-Light: Thank you! All you guys make me feel so special! I'm glad you like my story and I really hope you keep reading it! Here's the update.**

**Airkid: I'm sorry! The ¾ was suppose to be a dash but it messed up while I posted it! Hope that clears some thing up, here's the next chapter with hopefully no ¾.**

**Tracy: Sorry about the slow update! It's the end of the school year so all of my projects are due and this chapter kept deleting itself, I'm really sorry! I'm not abandoning it just yet, I'll finish but the next few chapters will take awhile because I'm going to France for two weeks! Hope you love this chapter!**

AN: Sorry about the late update, I've been so busy lately! I have only a few days of school left and I got to see STAR WARS OPENING NIGHT! Anyway, I think I got about 4 to 5 chapters left of this story so bear with me! Davis' character will come a bit more to light in this chapter as well so don't plan on killing him yet even though most of you want to! hugs her Davis doll Raise your hand if you want a teacher like Mr. Onizuka! I know I do! And please don't kill me but I'm going to France in 11 days for two weeks, so hopefully there will be one more update before I leave.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Onizuka from GTO, they own me.

**Walking in the Dark**

**Chapter 6: A Simple Piece of Paper **

_T.K. struggled to hold Davis back, the brunette was going crazy and aimed to severely hurt Onizuka, "It's your fault! It's all your fault! Why weren't you there! Some teacher you are, he might die because of you!"_

_Onizuka nervously lit a cigarette and stared at Davis, "Actually kid, you're the reason he did this. The only one to blame is you so don't point your finger at me, the only thing I did was offer the boy a helping hand. What did you do? You pushed him away and drove him to a deep depression he couldn't escape from."_

_Davis shook his head frantically, Cody joined T.K. in holding him back. Hot tears ran down Davis' cheeks, "I didn't know he would resort to that, I didn't know he felt that bad."_

_Onizuka took a deep drag, "so….what are you going to do about it?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Tuesday through Thursday the rain stopped; however, dark gray clouds hung in the sky and blocked the sun from shining. Ken doubted he would ever see the sun again at the rate things were going. He walked to school quickly with a terrible feeling that someone was following him. Every few minutes he'd look over his shoulder to make sure no one was behind him, every time he saw nothing but it didn't make the feelings disappear. A cold wind picked up and Ken started to shiver slightly, he cursed himself that he wore only his school jacket and slipped his hands to the coarse pockets of the wool uniform. He breathed deeply, breathing started to become harder for him over the past few days and his heart either felt dead or it beat so fast he thought it would kill itself. _

_Cody caught up to Ken and they walked in silence for a few minutes. Ken relaxed a little knowing that Cody was probably the one that gave him the feeling. The younger of the two, Cody, finally broke the ice, "So…..how are you doing Ken?"_

"Alright, how about you Cody?"

"Good I suppose, my Grandpa's not feeling to well though."

Ken looked down at Cody, "What's he ill with?"

Cody shrugged, "I don't know, but it's bugging me that he hasn't gotten better yet, I'm worried about him."

Ken arched his head up toward the sky to look at the clouds, "Try taking him to one of those hot springs, it should make him feel a little better."

Cody grinned, "Oh thanks Ken!" he said in his raspy voice, "I didn't think of that before!"

"No problem, I just hope your grandpa feels okay."

The smaller boy beamed, "Wow Ken, you're a lot nicer than you used to be!"

Bang. Ken felt the pain again, he managed to keep the smile on his face while he asked, "Used to be?"

Cody nodded, "Yeah, you used to be really quiet and you only talked to Davis. This year you've really opened up to everyone."

Ken weighed his options, "So you know why Davis is not talking to me?"

Cody frowned, "Sorry but I don't, all he said was that it was a good but stupid reason."

"Thanks Cody," Ken sighed, "I just hope you talks to me soon."

Cody sighed as well, "Yeah, me too. You're such a kind person Ken, Davis is just being stupid."

Ken shrugged, "I hope it's that, I hope he doesn't hate me."

"He doesn't, if he did it's his lost."

"Thanks again Cody," Ken took a deep breath to relax himself, "You're a great friend."

"So are you."

Ken and Cody arrived at the school and waited about three minutes for Davis, T.K., and Kari to walk up. Davis sat at the opposite end of the table and T.K. slid down next to Ken; Kari took a seat next to Cody and engaged him in a long conversation. T.K. nudged Ken and passed him a folded piece of paper; Ken immediately recognized Davis' handwriting. The front of the note read: "To Ken. From You-Know-Who. Read in a privet place."

The indigo haired genius stood up and hit himself in the head, "Oh! I forgot to email back SandWale, I'll be right back T.K."

The blond basketball player winked at him and Ken practically ran toward the computer lab; he left his jacket and school case with T.K. to prove that he would be quick. When Ken was far enough away he collapsed against the wall and stared at the note.

"To Ken. From You-Know-Who. Read in a privet place."

Ken took a deep breath to still his beating heart and shakily opened the note:

"**Hello Ken,**

**This is a message of some explanation and an invitation. You and a selected few have been invited to the Friday the 13th Movie Night. It will be after school of course, just show up at the time you usually due, say 3:30ish? I'm going to make my famous Chicken Curry with vegetables just for you so don't miss out!**

**Now, finally to the stuff you've been wondering about over the past two, three months? It's all for a good but stupid reason. Just know that if you come on Friday things will start off slow, don't talk to me, let me talk to you or the silence will last longer.**

**Besides, it's getting near the end of the year and I can't have any problems conflicting with me since I need to buckle down and work hard! Come on Friday, don't ask why, just do it. **

**--Daisuke**

**P.S. Write Back."**

Ken felt like he was going to cry, he was glad Davis wrote him but the other didn't seem to care about how Ken felt. The genius shook his head, oh course Davis cares, if he didn't then why send the note? Ken folded it up and put it in his pocket, he smiled grimly with a million questions running through his head. What was Davis planning to do? Could he trust Davis to treat him decent? Ken walked back over to the table and sat back down next to T.K.

"So, go well with SandWhale?"

"Yeah," Ken felt bad, he really did need to email the guy, "Things are great with SandWhale."

T.K. grinned, "Good, I can't believe it's Thursday already, the days just fly by!"

Ken froze, Thursday the 12th, tomorrow was the 13th! He nodded slowly, "yeah, days fly by and still I think of you."

"I love that song!" T.K. clapped a hand on Ken's back and tried to ask casually, "So…..what's up with you and Onizuka?"

"Nothing, he's just a good friend of the family."

"Right!"

Ken rolled his eyes, "Sorry T.K., I prefer my men with natural hair and my own age."

"So you're saying you're not attracted to him?"

"Well…..who wouldn't be?" Ken rubbed his forehead, "But I like someone else."

"Who? Who? Tell me!"

Ken looked and T.K. and then looked at Davis for a brief second, T.K.'s grin melted away into a slight frown, "I see…..man Ken, you pick the worse person to get a crush on….when did it start?"

"I'll tell you later, too many people around."

"Right."

The bell rang, Ken ran off to class and pulled out a sheet of paper when he was comfortably sitting at his desk. He sighed and started writing:

"**Hello Davis…..**

**Thank you for giving me the note, it's good to hear from you. I'm sure you have a good reason for doing this, or at least I hope it's good. I won't lie to you Davis, you hurt me really bad…….you have to promise me you won't do this to anyone ever again. I've missed you so much Davis….I want to trust you. You're my best friend, I've been so lost without you. Please consider my feelings and don't burn me again Davis, please don't burn me again.**

**I need to know, if I go on Friday, will you treat me decently? I don't want to go home crying or anything, I just want things to be the way they were. Sorry I'm cutting this reply short but my teacher is aiming to kill me right now. Please write me back.**

**Love,**

**Ken**

**P.S. Friends right?"**

Ken stared at it and put a line through "Love", next to it he wrote "Yours truly", he drew another line through that and wrote, "From". Ken nodded and folded it up, the front said "To Daisuke. From Ken. Please read ASAP."

The indigo haired teen set it on Davis' stand in band, Goggle Boy II grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket so no one else would see. Ken didn't look at him, he was too scared to, Davis was a ticking time bomb, anything could've set him off.

Ken quickly assembled his clarinet a took his place as third chair, he smiled at the two seniors to front of him and started warming up. He hoped Davis would write back soon.

Mr. Nixon cleared his throat, "We're going to start with Freedom Road."

Davis ran off to the library after Band and opened the note slowly. He quickly scanned the message twice and scratched his head. Ken felt bad? Nah, he thought, Ken's just saying that so I feel bad. Davis shrugged and pulled out some paper.

"**Ken…**

**Yes friends…period for me--not great friends, not best friends, but friends period. Here's the deal Ken, I may be your best friend with T.K. and other people, but for me, you are not my best friend. You have to realize that I have other friends than the Digi-destine. That should clear some stuff up…but that didn't solve the problem ack! Gotta go.**

**Daisuke"**

He folded up the note and walked over to T.K., "Hey man, you know what to do."

T.K. looked at the paper like it was evil, "Is it a good note?"

"No."

T.K. sighed and took it, "I'll deliver it on one condition."

"What?"

T.K. pulled Davis off near an empty corner, "What's going on between you and Ken? What did he do?"

Davis looked at his shoes, "I can't tell you."

"Then you can deliver your note."

"Wait T.K.," Davis took a deep breath, "Ken……looks….like…."

"Like what?"

"A girl."

T.K. fell over, "So? And he does not look like a girl."

Davis scratched the back of his neck, "Well, you see, his hair, it's so long and….pretty."

T.K. got up and ran a hand through his hair, "Anything else."

"Ken acts like himself you know? Like he was back then, there's always something on his mind that he dwells on…..I like it but….."

"But what?"

"But I feel like he's not telling me anything!"

T.K. gave a heavy sigh, "Davis, Ken tells you everything, don't give me that bull crap. You're the one that doesn't tell him anything."

Davis looked T.K. in the eye, "Fine, you wanna really know?"

"YES!"

Davis grabbed the note from T.K., "Too bad, I'm not telling you, you'll tell Ken."

"Someone has to Davis!" T.K. pushed Davis against the wall and held his by his shirt, "Have you seen him lately? Have you looked at him lately?"

"T.K……."

"Ken's really depressed Davis, he's not eating and sleeping very well. Every day I expect him to just not show up anymore. You can't play with his feelings like this, I won't let you."

Davis glared, "I'm not playing with his emotions Takeru."

"Yes you are Daisuke," T.K. gripped the shirt tighter, "Maybe you don't seem to understand that you're pushing away the one person that loves you the most. Maybe you don't realize that if you treat people terribly like you are to Ken, that person will not want to be near you anymore. Quite burning my friend for no reason!"

Davis shook him off, "Just deliver the damn note, okay?"

"I will not bring Ken more pain for you!" T.K. yelled. The few people in the area quickly left. Davis rolled his eyes at T.K.

"You and your damn morals."

T.K.'s eyes flared and his arms tensed, "You and your damn games!"

Onizuka walked up behind T.K., "Don't touch him Takeru."

"Why not?"

Onizuka took his jacket off and handed it to T.K., "I'll take care of it," he said in a serious voice, "just stand back and don't scream from the terror that you're going to witness."

Davis started to feel nervous but kept his ground as Onizuka slowly walked toward him. The bleach haired teacher had a dull expression on his face as he stopped a foot away from the Goggle Boy, "Say you're sorry kid."

"No."

Onizuka shrugged, "I warned you."

Davis winced expecting a blow, but instead he felt a familiar sensation on his side. He tried to keep it in, but he almost immediately started laughing! T.K. should back in horror as he saw Onizuka mercilessly tickle Davis in the side. After a few minutes Davis had tears running down his cheeks from laughing to hard, "Stop, stop!"

"No," Onizuka said flatly and tickled Davis' other side as well. Davis couldn't stop laughing but in hurt!

T.K.'s mouth dropped open as he watched the "punishment" for ten minutes. Onizuka finally stopped, "That's a little kid punishment, you'll get a real one when you're a man."

Davis laid panting on the ground holding the side that was tickled the most, Onizuka took his jacket back from T.K., "See you in class in oh….five minutes, better not ditch Daisuke."

T.K. looked at Davis, "Well….I'll just give this to Ken."

"Yeah, you go do that."

The bell of class rang and Ken walked up to French with T.K., Davis followed ten steps behind them with his head hung in shame. The indigo haired teen greeted Mr. Onizuka as he walked in and started conversing with him.

Onizuka leaned back in his chair, "Oh, I got your parents call about them leaving earlier tomorrow. So let me get this straight, haha straight! Anyway, so their train got delayed so they're just taking the one before it?"

"Yeah, the 3:00 train. So can you come earlier?"

"Yeah, I'll just take you home from school kid, now go sit down and do your BRR!"

Ken nodded and sat down behind Davis as usual. He felt the warm tingling sensation that almost made the pain go away, Ken smiled a little bit and started starting working on his BRR (Bell Ringer Review). He quickly finished his questions and started day dreaming; T.K. saw his chance and poked Ken in the side with his pencil. Ken jumped up a foot and whispered, "What is it T.K.?"

T.K. handed him the note without saying a word. Ken saw Davis' back stiffen a little bit and he sat the note on his desk, afraid to open it. The white paper gleamed at him evilly and felt almost cold to touch, Ken felt his warm tingling feeling disappear without a warning. Onizuka stood up and cleared his throat, "Alright, who wants to write the answer for number one?"

Davis raised his hand and wrote his answer in neat handwriting with a blue marker, T.K. answered number two, Ryo attempted number three (but ended up getting it wrong), Griffin scored on number four, and Hakura answered number five. Onizuka clicked his tongue three times, "So close Ryo, but a good try."

Ryo smiled, "Well I'll try harder next time Mr. Onizuka!"

"Alright," Onizuka sighed and went over the review questions with them. French class flew by so fast that everyone jumped when the bell rang. Onizuka assigned them homework really quick and Ken ran to his last class so he wouldn't be late.

The brass door knob felt like ice to touch as Ken rested the tips of his fingers on it for five minutes. The metal gleamed miserably with a dull shine and seemed worn out somehow. The indigo haired genius sighed and turned the pathetic piece or brass and opened the thick slab of wood. He locked the door behind him and stumbled out of his shoes. He then meandered to his room where he pulled the note out and sat on his bed. The paper was too white, the ink too dark, an evil feeling surrounded the paper as Ken carefully opened it.

His eyes slowly read the note, word by word, phrase by phrase; every remark stabbed his heart as he read it a second time. The piece of paper fell to the floor from Ken's numb hands. He stared at the floor for a few minutes and then pulled out his cell phone. His eyes shone as dull as that door knob as he dialed, the phone rang and Ken muttered, "Please pick up….please pick it up."

"_Hello? Takashi Residence."_

Ken bit his lip and asked, "Hello, is T.K. there?"

"_Ken? Is that you?"_

"Yeah….can I talk to you?"

The voice sounded a little worried, _"Are you alright Ken?"_

"Kind of…."

T.K. was angry, "_"It wasn't that damn note was it? I told Davis I didn't want any part of this, I didn't want to cause you pain Ken….really."_

"It's alright T.K., and it is the note T.K., thank you for giving it to me….I just need to know, did Davis say anything to you about me?"

There was a long pause, "_Yes."_

"Can you tell me?" Ken asked shakily.

Another long pause, "_He said you look like a girl."_

Ken didn't know whether to laugh or cry, "I look like a girl? I do not look like a girl T.K.!"

"_That's what I said….I think he thinks it's the hair, or something like that."_

"Well, did he tell you anything else?"

There was a heavy sigh, "_Yeah."_

"Will you tell me?"

T.K. paused again, "_So Ken…..you never told me when you starting liking Davis…"_

Ken rolled his eyes, "Are you avoiding my question?"

"_No, just trying to figure this all out."_

Ken sighed, "There was this one time, in the beginning of the year when we played soccer together. After a tough game we laid out on the hill and watched the stars….there was fireflies everywhere, that's when I realized that I couldn't live without him. At that time it was just a really close friendship, but over the year when we started doing all the things we did….I felt like…" Ken took a deep breath to keep from crying, "I felt so happy whenever I was around him. After he started ignoring me and treating me like a ghost, I realized how much Davis meant to me, how much I truly loved him…"

"_So….it must really hurt for you huh?"_

"It does T.K.! But I really don't want to talk about it right now…do you think I'll be treated decent if I abide by his note and go to his house tomorrow?"

"_I wish I could say yes but I really don't know."_

"Well thanks T.K., I'll see you tomorrow."

T.K. bit his lip, "_Okay Ken, feel better."_

"I will."

He closed his cell phone and laid out on his bed, thinking of a time when things where simple and fun.

_Davis ran into the living room where Ken and the other's were sitting, he paused and looked around, "Where is he?"_

_T.K. looked at the floor, the was the sound of a motorcycle screeching and driving away, T.K. swallowed, "He left with Mr. Onizuka."_

_Kari picked at the carpet, "He couldn't take it anymore Davis, he left crying…."_


	8. Nothing's Going To Be Alright

**Demon King Piccolo: Don't worry, all the character roles will come to light in this chapter, especially T.K.'s! If you want a heads up, T.K. is trying his best to clear things up without getting on Davis' bad side, thus passing the notes. I'll give more time to the next chapters (this one is suppose to be weird), thanks for telling me! I'll try harder to not make it so confusing. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you love this chapter.**

**Vampire-Child-Of-The-Ligh: Yay! You came back! I'm so happy you love the story, here's your update, hope you like it!**

**FF Fanatic: Yes, poor Ken! This chapter's worse so hug that doll some more. Glad you liked Onizuka's punishment, it's just like him to pull something like that in GTO, he's a great character, I love him so much. Here's the update!**

**Takuya: Sorry Takuya, have some more cookies! These next few are going to be sadder so bear with me till the fated chapter okay? Hope you like this update!**

**Ryuko (Times 2!): shhhhhh don't give away the plot! Yes, you're right, that's what happens for the most part but there's a lot of stuff still involved, like Onizuka, but yeah…..guess I hinted at it a little too much! You'll see a little bit of what's going on through Davis' head in this chapter, not everything but a little bit! Sorry if it confuses you, it will make sense at the end, but I'll work harder on it being less confusing if that statement wasn't confusing….ack, I confused myself! Thanks for bookmarking my story, it makes me feel so special. And spicy chicken ramen….well, it makes me feel better if I eat it when I'm sad, any day is a good day with Spicy Chicken Ramen! Hope you love this chapter, but it's probably the last one before I go to France so please don't kill me!**

**LoveSovereign: Glad you're hooked! Well, the "good but stupid reason" is repeated a lot because in my miserable life right now, FOUR MONTHS without my "Davis"….my "T.K.", "Kari", and my "Willis" keep telling me that my "Davis" says it's a good but stupid reason and it's driving me nuts! I was stupid and went to his house like the note told me to, I'll tell you, worse mistake of my life! You'll see in this chapter….but after I left his house he hasn't even looked at me. Oh well, I know now that I won't have a happy ending, so Ken should have one. Hope you love the chapter!**

**Lugga: Yay! My favorite! You're a band geek too? My older sister plays flute, but I still think the clarinet is better, it's the best! This year in Marching Band, we're playing a show about Joan of Arc! Anyway, stopping with the band stuff; I hope you do get to go to Italy someday! France is going to be great, I'll write as I go so the chapters will go up fast after that! (BTW Stars Wars is sooooooo cool! Hayden is sooo hot!) Have fun in the South Pardre Island!**

**Feral-Halliwell: Glad you love the story! Sorry about the Terriermon thing, however, when I saw Digimon, The Movie, it was Kokomon, Willis has two Digimon, Terriermon and Kokomon, Kokomon was the one who was infected with the virus and turned into that monster, but it was happy again at the end. Anyway, hope you love this chapter and read it five times again! **

**Ficmaster: I'm sorry about Davis! Hopefully you'll love him again by the end. In this chapter I want to ring his neck, but yeah…he'll feel the pain soon. Here's the next chapter for you, enjoy.**

**amber blood (Times 2!): Yeah, Davis likes Ken but he's going about it the wrong way! I'll give you a heads up, the only thing Ken did was be himself, the Child of Kindness, you'll see what I mean soon! Hope you love this chapter and keep reading! **

**AN: ATTENTION! This will probably be the last chapter until at least June 17 when I get back from France, please don't freak out or anything, I'm going to finish this story if it kills me. Now that that is out of the way, I'm so glad you are all reading my story! But I warn you, if I find out that any of you are acting like Davis in these chapters I'm going to kill you. In this chapter, you'll finally find out Davis' reason, this is not my "Davis'" reason (I wish it was, but alas I'll never know), so you'll finally know the answer you've all been waiting so patiently for! And this chapter would have been posted earlier but I couldn't log into my account…"Sever Overload". Also, I apologize in advance for how rushed the school day is, when this happened to me it didn't really feel like I was in school, the day was just blah; so please don't be angry about the quick rushiyness (I know, not a real word!) of the school day. Hope you all love this chapter and I'll be thinking of you while I'm in France! **

**WARNING: You may want some tissues….maybe you won't need them, but you never know! **

**Walking in the Dark**

**Chapter 6: Nothing's Going To Be Alright**

_Davis looked out the window at the rain. The power flickered on and off while the auburn haired teen reminisced the time when he and Ken played soccer in the rain. He lightly laughed when he recalled Ken's mother fussing over him and Ken nearly died of embarrassment. Davis bit his lip and stared at the phone; his heart was burning, telling him over and over what a grave mistake he made. He kept waiting for T.K. or Kari to call, waiting for one of them to tell him everything was going to be alright._

**Davis,**

**I don't care if I'm not your "best friend", that doesn't mean anything, you are still my best friend and I wouldn't think of you ever less than that. I miss you sorely Davis; however, you didn't answer my question….if I go, will you treat me decently? Please tell me, I don't want to go if you're not going to treat me like a human being, I don't want to cry myself to sleep Davis. Please write back ASAP.**

**-Ken**

Ken handed the note to Kari when he arrived at school, she nodded and handed it to Davis two minutes later; the goggle boy stared at it for a brief second, stuck it in his back pocket and walked off toward the library. T.K. sat down next to Ken and hugged his shoulders, "Feeling better Ken?"

"Not really, I'm nervous about this afternoon."

"Don't worry, me and Kari will be there. So do you have a ride?"

"Yes," Ken replied, "I called Mr. Onizuka yesterday and filled him in, he's giving me a ride. Also…if I need to be picked up right away…"

"He'll be there?"

"Yeah."

T.K. gave a low whistle, "Man, you and Onizuka seem really close."

Ken rolled his eyes, "To tell you the truth T.K., I view Mr. Onizuka more like an uncle or big brother. He's kind of like Sam in a way."

Kari laughed, "He's more like Tai if you ask me!"

Ken shrugged, "well, you know what I mean."

Willis walked up, his head hung low, Yolei was no where in sight. He sat next to Kari and sighed heavily, "I broke up with Yolei."

Kari shot up alarmed, "But why?"

Willis scratched the back of his head, "It's just that she was way too annoying…and clingy! I couldn't have one second to myself! And she just kept talking and talking, then when I tried to say something she'd act all board. So I broke up with her….she took it well though."

Kari patted his shoulder, "It's alright Willis, you did tell her the reasons right?"

"Yeah…that part she didn't take well."

Ken stood up, "I'm going to go talk to Yolei, see if she's alright. Willis, you did the right though, thanks for not hiding and telling her." With that, Ken picked up his school case and walked toward the library, when Yolei felt sulky she usually hid there. Sure enough, there she was at the back table reading _A Study in Scarlet _by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He pulled up a chair next to her and waited till she looked up.

"What do you want Ken?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

She sniffed a little, "Willis dumped me."

"I know," Ken answered gently, "he told us. But he did feel bad about it Yolei, he didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Yolei closed the book, "I know…I guess a girl like me can't have a cute boyfriend like Willis…why would anyone want to go out with me?"

Ken frowned slightly, "Oh Yolei don't say that! Why wouldn't anyone want to go out with you? You're pretty, funny, intelligent….you're one of the most compassionate girls I know. Don't ever feel that way, you just haven't found the right person that's all."

She sniffed again and straightened her glasses, "so you think I'm nice and pretty?"

"Yes!"

Yolei looked at him with pleading eyes, "So you wouldn't mind going out with me?"

Ken gave a little gasp and then pulled himself together, "Ummm Yolei, you wouldn't want me going out with you."

"Why not?"

Ken patted her hand, "Yolei…you're the first person I'm actually telling this to besides my parents without them just assuming…."

Yolei looked at him puzzled, "What?"

"Yolei, I'm…gay. Really, really gay," Ken looked at the table, "I'm sorry I can't go out with you."

Yolei didn't say anything for a minute, she thought about it and looked at Ken. She gave a small smile and hugged him, "Well, at least I have someone to talk about cute boys with…."

"Exactly!" Ken smiled, "Now, let's go join the others and you can show Willis what a strong girl you are by talking to him."

"Okay, I guess we can still be friends."

Ken nodded and walked off with Yolei. Davis stepped out from behind one of the bookshelves and watched Ken; he rubbed him chin and muttered, "So Ken's gay….hmmm….this might work out after all."

**Ken,**

**Look, I can't make any promises about today. It's your choice if you decide to come or not. Do whatever you want today but it's your loss if you don't come, that's all I have to say for now.**

**Davis**

Goggle Boy II looked at the new note and felt the urge to print "I LOVE YOU" in big bold letters; but for some reason, Davis couldn't seem to tell anyone how he felt. Sure, it was easy for stupid T.P. to ask Kari out, but this was different, it was Ken. Davis couldn't randomly tell him he loved him and ask him out, it would feel to weird because of their friendship. Davis sighed, their old friendship, he didn't really consider Ken his "friend" anymore. It hurt to stand near him, Davis would feel that damn urge to run his fingers through Ken's hair or pin him against the wall and stare deeply into those deep pools of violet, or finally take his chance and kiss Ken passionately; Davis just couldn't do it, he didn't want to molest Ken or anything but then again he did. However, he didn't feel bad about ignoring Ken either, it wasn't like the other was feeling the same way, and Ken wouldn't be too hurt by it despite what everyone was saying. Ken was still a dude, and dudes don't care if they're being ignored, at least that's what Davis thought. A dude like Ken likes to be left alone so…he shouldn't be hurt at all.

Davis shrugged and dropped the note on Ken's stand in Band. He sighed and stared at the silky, soft, violet hair, wishing he could run his fingers through it and hold Ken till the end of time. The violet haired beauty turned back and looked at Davis for a brief second, his eyes were narrowed in pain and disbelief, the open note laid in his hands. Davis looked back at him, titled his head and shrugged. He kicked himself on the inside, maybe T.K. was right, maybe he was acting like an ass.

Onizuka walked around the French classroom without his shirt and shoes on, "You see class, in France it's the same way: no shirt, no shoes, no service…."

Hakura rolled her eyes, "Mr. Onizuka, you just thought it was hot in here and wanted to strip."

He laughed, "Well, you caught me Hakura, but still, IT'S REALLY WARM IN HERE!"

Davis gave an agitated sigh, "Seriously, we don't want to see your ugly old body!"

Onizuka hummed and frowned, "Ugly and old? You've got to be kidding kid! Look at me! 24 years old and a six pack! I hardly call that old and ugly!"

Hakura rubbed her forehead, "We all know you're good looking Mr. Onizuka, but teachers have to follow the dress code too."

The bleached haired teacher grumbled and put his shirt back on, "Okay, so today we're having a Pop quiz over the Conditionnel since all of you failed the last one, all of you but Ken and Ryo."

Everyone stared at Ryo, Ryo stared at Ryo (if that's even possible) and gasped! Ryo pointed at himself, "Me? Not fail? Is that humanly possible?"

Onizuka nodded, "It is, you and Ken don't have to take this quiz so sit back and relax. For the rest of you, regular test rules apply, no talking, no looking at others papers, and begin when you get it." He passed out the tests and pulled Ken off next to the door, he whispered so no one else heard, "So you really want to do this thing? Go over there, to the lion's den, at 3:30?"

"Yes….I have to if I ever want Davis to talk to me again."

Onizuka sighed, "God I need a smoke…anyway, if you feel like you need to go, you just call me and I'll be over pronto okay?"

"Yes Mr. Onizuka, thanks for doing this for me."

"No sweat kid, I'm just worried about you, you're like the little nephew I never had, who knows what will happen there, you know?"

"I have to take that chance."

"Okay," Onizuka then said a little louder so some people could hear, "Good work on that quiz, just make sure you review it a little okay?"

Ken nodded and sat down while Onizuka pulled Ryo off into the same place to converse with him about his quiz. Ken leaned back and looked at Davis' head wondering how someone could be so mean and so sexy at the same time. He felt the pain in his heart, wishing that when he went over to Davis' this afternoon that the other boy would jump out, hug him, and say it was just a bad joke or something. Ken wished with all of his being that everything would be alright; **everything would be alright**.

Onizuka lead Ken to his motorcycle after school, "Well, here it is, my baby!"

Ken gawked at the shiny black metal, polished surface, and leather seats; the motorcycle was beautiful. Ken decided right then and there that he was definitely going to get on someday. Onizuka handed him a black helmet and swung onto the bike, Ken put it on and seated himself behind Onizuka. The teacher looked back, "Make sure you hold on tight all right? I don't want you to fall off or anything."

The indigo haired genius nodded and hugged Onizuka tightly, the teacher started the engine and took off slowly. When they were on the road he sped up and Ken was glad Onizuka told him to hang on. Ken clung to his teacher and wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend; Onizuka was funny, nice, and freakishly hot….the teen shrugged on the inside and felt all his organs lurch forward as the motorcycle came to a screeching halt. Onizuka put it in park and took his helmet off, "Feeling okay?"

Ken slowly released Onizuka and took the helmet off, "Okay, not great, but okay. Man, motorcycles are so cool!"

Onizuka nodded, "Yep, now let's catch your parental units before they leave."

They took the elevator up to the fifth floor and burst through the door to Ken's apartment, Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji stepped out of the kitchen and embraced their son. Ken's Mother smiled and looked at Onizuka, "Thank you so much for watching him this weekend, it means a lot to us."

Mr. Ichijouji handed him a business card, "There's my cell phone number so if anything's wrong just give us a call. But no parties, drugs, alcohol, or ­R-rated Movies….anything else should be fine. You can smoke out on the balcony if you need to."

"Thanks Mr. Ichijouji, don't worry about Ken, he's in good hands."

Mrs. Ichijouji picked up her bag, "Good luck with Davis Ken, I hope it's worth it."

"If you need to go Ken, just call Eikichi for a ride all right?"

"Yes Dad, have a fun time!"

Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji left and Ken giggled slightly. Onizuka gave him a weird look, "What's so funny?"

"Ohh, it's just I'm so use to calling you Onizuka that I forgot your first name was Eikichi."

Onizuka shrugged, "Yeah…sometimes I forget it too 'cause I'm so used to Onizuka too…well, go take a shower and get in some sexy clothes for that jackass."

Ken nodded and headed for the bathroom, he then paused, "Sexy clothes…? For Davis….?"

"Yeah, maybe then he'll look at you or something, well go on, you're running out of time."

Ken ran off and started up the hot water, Onizuka stepped out onto the balcony and took a nice long smoke. About thirty minutes later Ken walked out fully dressed and ready; he wore a tight white button up shirt and dark blue jeans, "Sexy enough?"

Onizuka nodded, "That Davis kid won't know what hit him!"

They locked the door behind them and walked back to the motorcycle. Onizuka drove to Davis' apartment based on the directions Ken gave him and parked the motorcycle, "If you need a ride, I'll be right down here a couple of minutes after you call okay?"

"Okay," Ken took the helmet off and put it in the little trunk like area underneath the seat. He took a deep breath and walked into the apartment complex, took the elevator to the third floor and stood in front of door 316 for a few minutes. The genius nervously raised his hand and gave three short knocks on the door. He heard some voices inside and people moving, the door knob turned, Ken held his breath hoping it was Davis; however, it was T.K., he grinned, "Oh hey Ken, come on in."

Ken felt his heart pound as he resumed breathing again; he untied his black converse shoes, set them next to Kari's sandals and sat down on the couch next to the Child of Light, she was busy signing Davis' yearbook and trying to pay attention to Cody explaining the importance of bottled water. Kari looked up, "Hey Ken, how are you?"

"Scared senseless," he muttered, "like I walked into a lion's den."

She frowned slightly, "Sorry Ken…..just so you know, I don't want you to leave, but if you have to….just go okay?"

He nodded and sat with his back straight and his head bent, he tried to keep a smile on his face and appear happy but it wasn't working to well. His hands were shaking slightly and he felt so stupid because he was scared of Davis, it was just Davis! If Davis didn't want him here then he wouldn't have invited him. Ken took deep breaths and started quietly talking to Cody about certain kinds of bottled water, which kinds were suppose to make you feel better or just taste funny; Ken was surprised that he and Cody kept up the conversation for a good twenty minutes. Thunder cracked and rain started pounding on the window. Cody finally shrugged and took a swig of lemonade, Ken relaxed back on the couch and looked around, "Where's Davis?"

"Oh, he's making Dinner in the kitchen with Willis," Kari hummed a little bit while giving T.K. a massage, the blond almost purred with content.

Lightning flashed and thunder cracked five seconds later. They all jumped for a minute, Kari looked out the window, "Look's pretty bad out there."

T.K. agreed and leaned on Kari's legs, "At least we're inside!"

Willis came out of the kitchen for a brief second, "Hey Ken!"

"Hi Willis."

The American looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it and went back into the kitchen. It had been thirty minutes and Davis hadn't even said hello or wave….Ken felt his paranoia grow slightly. He felt the dire need to leave right then but he sat and waited. They others then began to talk about Inuyasha, Ken sighed and joined in, "Inuyasha and Kagome really need to admit their feelings for one other, it's annoying how they dance around the subject like it didn't matter."

T.K. reached back and patted Ken's knee, "Everything will be okay Ken."

Ken looked at the clock, one hour since he arrived and he hadn't even heard Davis yet let alone seen him. T.K. got up and excused himself to the bathroom; Kari leaned back into the couch and smiled, "Man, I love T.K.!"

Ken smiled softly, "Yeah, you two are really cute together."

Kari's smile grew and she was about to say something until Davis came in carrying a tray of apple slices. Ken looked at the table and softly said, "Hello Davis.."

Davis just looked at the tray of apples and stood up, Kari frowned and asked, "Aren't you going to say hello to Ken?"

Davis looked at Ken and shook his head, Kari's eyes narrowed slightly, "Are you going to treat him decently, like a human being….like he was your guest that you invited?"

Davis turned around and walked back into the kitchen, T.K. came back and squealed, "Oooohhh Apples!"

Ken felt himself go completely numb, he didn't even feel his heart beat, he didn't even feel Kari as she hugged him tightly or T.K. when he petted Ken's head. Ken couldn't hear, he couldn't hear Yolei talking to Cody or the music coming for the kitchen, couldn't hear Davis' frustrated whispers to Willis.

Kari let go of Ken and stalked off to the kitchen, everything came crashing back. Ken felt his heart explode, he shook slightly and he felt himself wanting to cry. The room was nosy, there was yelling in the kitchen; Ken couldn't take it anymore. He slowly stood up and went over to the door, he sat down and started pulling on his shoes; lacing them tightly and slowly, wanting to believe that it wasn't happening. T.K.'s eyes widened and he crawled on his knees to Ken, "What are you doing?"

Tears formed at the corners of Ken's eyes as the words stumbled out of his mouth, "I'm….I'm…I'm going…..going to go…..home now…."

He felt T.K.'s strong arms wrap around him tightly from behind, the blond held him like it was the last time he could, "No Ken…don't go. Look, everyone wants you here Ken, don't go."

"I'm…I'm not going…to stay in someone's house if…if they don't want me here." Ken felt the tears quickly roll down his face, he shut his eyes and sobbed, "I'm not going to wait in a lion's den only to be killed, I can't do this I made a mistake it's all my fault all my fault….I'm such a terrible person all my fault I can't stay I Just Can't."

Yolei ran over and hugged Ken tightly from the side, "Ohhh Ken, don't cry."

He couldn't help it, Ken stiffly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Onizuka's number, it rang four times until the teacher answered, "Hello?"

"Mr. Onizuka…."

"Ken? Is that you! Are you okay!"

"Mr. Onizuka…can you come get me please…?"

"Yeah, see you in five minutes."

Ken hung up and clutched his phone as T.K. and Yolei clutched him. The indigo haired teen gently pushed them off of him and stood by the window, tears running down his face. T.K. bit his lip and stared at the floor, Yolei sat down next to Cody, everyone was quiet. Five minutes later, Ken saw Onizuka pull out outside the window, rain bouncing off his helmet; the teen walked over to the door and then turned back to look at everyone, "I'm sorry….goodbye all of you."

T.K. stood up and took off his black jacket, "Here Ken, take this, it's nasty out there…"

Ken nodded and put the coat on, he gave T.K. a quick hug and quickly opened and closed the door, ran to the elevator, and hopped on the motorcycle behind Onizuka. He put the helmet on and clung to Onizuka tightly as they took off.

Davis ran into the living room where everyone was sitting, he paused and looked around, "Where is he?"

T.K. looked at the floor, the was the sound of a motorcycle screeching and driving away, T.K. swallowed, "He left with Mr. Onizuka."

Kari picked at the carpet, "He couldn't take it anymore Davis, he left crying…."

Davis looked at them all in disbelief, then he nodded and curtly said, "Dinner's ready."

Onizuka and Ken ran into the apartment complex and shook the rain off of themselves. After they were safe in Ken's apartment Onizuka took Ken by the shoulder's and just looked at him, the teacher sighed and pulled Ken into a hug, "Don't worry about it Ken, it's not your fault."

"It is my fault….I'm not good enough for anyone…" Ken sobbed, "I'll never be good enough."

Onizuka steered Ken over to the couch and sat him down, "Ken, you're too good for that creep--" His cell phone went of, "Sorry!" Onizuka answered it and his face darkened, "Look, Taka, I can't leave right now, I got a depressed friend here…..what do you mean the police are going to arrest you! Look man….where are you! …..The other side of town?" He looked at Ken, "Will you be okay for about an hour while I handle this?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine, what's the problem?"

"The cops found some dead body in the dumpster of my friend's restaurant, killed two nights ago…since I was having a drink with him, he needs me as an alibi…and one of the cops is a buddy of mine so yeah," Onizuka turned back to his phone, "I'll be right over."

He picked up the keys to his motorbike, "I'll pick up some ramen while I'm out, what's your favorite kind?"

"..Spicy Chicken….it's always makes me feel better."

Onizuka flashed a smile, "Just relax and take a bath…I would take you with me but it's horrible out there and I don't want you catching a cold or anything."

"It's okay."

"See you later kid, just remember….. everything's going to be okay."

Ken hugged his knees to his chest as he heard Onizuka take off on his motorcycle, he couldn't stop from crying. The thunder crack and lightning flashed in the sky as Ken walked up and leaned his head against the window. He felt dead, he felt like there was no reason for anything anymore. Ken stared out at the rain and murmured, "Nothing's going to be alright."

**Next Chapter:_ Walking in the Dark_**


	9. Walking in the Dark

_So many fireflies!_

**Amber blood (Times 2!): Thanks for reading this in your busy schedule! Hopefully you think this chapter is great, here's the update!**

**Mistress of Muses: Yay! Thanks for reading it Kyou! I will definitely send you some pictures. Hope you can find which character represents you! Keep reading and here's the update!**

**feral-halliwell: Thanks for reviewing, in this chapter Davis will realize what he did to Ken, unfortunately a little too late. The next chapter he'll have mega character growth so keep reading and hope you like this chapter!**

**Takuya: You might want a box of tissues for this one! It's really sad, that's why it took me a couple days to write it. Davis is an ass, but you'll like him again in the next chapter. Hope you like the update!**

**Sabrina-Rosalie: Thank you for such a lovely review! I did have a great time in France and I'm sorry I had to leave you all with a cliff hanger. Davis will start to feel bad in this chapter, just a little though. You're going to love the next chapter so keep reading. **

**LoveSovereign: Sorry it got old the second time, but that's really what it felt like and I wanted to stress it so people understood how uncomfortable and scared Ken felt. When I went, that's what my "Onizuka" called it, a lion's den. After I went in it truly was, and I left crying just like Ken did. Well, anyway, hope you like this chapter and keep reading!**

**Airkid: Thanks for the review! I originally wanted to put more Digimon in but then I remembered that they're in the Digital World after the adventure--Davis and Ken are now in High School so technically the Digimon aren't there; I tried to incorporate them in the flashbacks a little. I'll have a special Digimon flashback just for you in the next chapter okay? Hope you love this chapter and keep reading!**

**Lugga: Yay! I had a great time in France, thank you. I actually got a tan a Nice so the sun was very enjoyable. Hope you love this chapter my friend!**

**FF Fanatic: You'll see a little bit why Davis is so mean, and it will be answered in the next chapter! Hope you like this chapter and it follows the greatness of the previous ones. **

**Ryuko: Here I am, I'm not dead yet surprisingly! Hope you like this chapter and don't dread it too much, I know I did. Spicy Chicken ramen is really good, hope you can find some. And yes, every chapter previous to this one are based on what happened to me, this chapter is one of the scenarios I played in my head, a really bad scenario. And yes, he is a jerk and I don't think it will ever work out again, but thanks for the support. Here's your long awaited update!**

**Ficmaster: Well, this chapter has gore so I hope you like it. Davis is not so much of an ass in this chapter and he shapes up in the next one so I hope you keep reading. **

**Demon King Piccolo: Well, if you want to test your theories you can always email me and I'll try to tell you without giving too much away. Hope you love this chapter and here's some more insight on the ever lovable Daisuke!**

**XChiisuchinaxKairax: Happy Birthday! I hope this chapter makes up for the long delay. Have a great birthday and eat a lot a cake….yum, cake!**

**Roade-chan: Thanks for reviewing! Ken doesn't seem all right in this chapter, but he'll live so don't worry! Here's the update.**

**Kristee: Sorry to leave you hanging. I'm so sorry about Shane, next time you see him give a swift punch and say "With love from Merlin Pendragon" if you want. If you need any advice I'll be here for you, no one should go through pain like this. And please, whatever you do, don't not even think to do the same thing Ken does in this chapter! Best wishes!**

**kiokie-princess-of-pain: Glad you love it! Here's more for you, keep reading!**

**Rochelle: Sorry that I left you guys on a cliffhanger! Yes, France was so much fun, I'll probably tell you guys more about it in the next few author notes. Well, I must say, your shameless begging worked! Here's the next chapter, hope you love it!**

AN: First off, thank you all so much! I had a wonderful trip, I would tell you all about it but that would take way too long, if you want to email me questions about it or anything I'll be glad to answer them. Many of you have ask how things are going with my "Davis"….sad to say things aren't really going anymore; he's a complete stubborn ass and still refuses to talk to me, so after five mouth of this miserable pain I realized that there was nothing I could possibly do except let go….so I did. I just feel sorry for all of his other friends and it hurts because I know for certain one day he'll do it to them to. My "Davis" had a stupid reason, it wasn't Davis' stupid reason that he couldn't tell Ken how he felt, it was because I, a 16 year old teenage girl, acted like GASP a girl! GASP AGAIN! So as you can see, he's a terrible person that will never go far in life, oh well. The persons actions you can control is your own, and the least he could've done was tell me; the way I found out was from my "Kari" because he wrote her a note, great friend my "Kari" is!

Every chapter earlier was based off of what happened, these chapters are purely just one of the scenarios I played with in my head, purely fictional. I never did anything in this chapter but I often wonder if I had, would my "Davis" even care?

If you are squeamish please don't kill me, if you think the story is sad so far, grab a box of tissues. Please do not read this chapter late at night in the dark when you're the only person home. Or do so…..but I warned you! Hope you like the chapter and keep reading till the end!

Voice Key: **_Sam_**, _T.K./ Ken_, _Davis_

**Walking in the Dark**

**Chapter 8: Walking in the Dark**

"Nothing is going to be alright, nothing.." Ken looked at the door were Onizuka had left only five minutes ago. Ken could feel every second escape him like a grain of sand in an hour glass, the pain in his heart increase with every speck-like second. He lowered his head and stared numbly at the floor not wanting to believe what his mind was telling him.

"_**Ohhh, look at poor little Ken! He's so sad! Get a life small fry, a guy like that could never love someone like you."**_

Ken felt his lips move, his voice sounded strange and hallow, "Shut up Sam, I don't want to talk to you, you're dead, what do you know?"

"_**More than you. Just give it up Ken, no one will ever like you. You're a horrible person, who in their right mind could love you?"**_

Ken stared at the floor, "I don't know, just leave me alone." He closed his eyes and blocked Sam out, but the old memory of his brother shadowed him and hung over his head in a dark cloud of turmoil. He pulled his knees up to his chest and started thinking.

"_He said you looked like a girl Ken."_

"_Well, you see, his hair, it's so long and….pretty."_

Ken slowly moved his hand up and let his cool fingers run through his long shaggy hair that fell a little down past his shoulders. He felt the silk like tresses and without really thinking he started pulling at it; after two minutes he stopped, "Do I really look like a girl?"

Onizuka cursed as he was stuck at a traffic light, this was taking way to long! He shouldn't have left Ken alone like that, the kid was horribly depressed and needed someone there for him. The teacher glanced at the light and saw it turn green, he gunned the engine and took off wishing that everything was going to be alright, wishing that Ken was okay.

Everyone sat on the floor and said nothing, Davis looked at them and scratched the back of his head, "Well…..dinner's going to get cold."

T.K. stood up and walked to the kitchen, Kari followed him and they started eating. Slowly everyone else joined them. An uneasy silence made itself welcome at the table, no one knew what to say, everyone was worried.

He felt a frantic feeling seize his chest as he felt his body stand up and stumble toward the bathroom. Ken couldn't think, he couldn't seem to control himself, he was scared. It was like he was stumbling in the dark, no one was there to give him a helping hand or a smile to lift his spirits, he was alone. In the darkness all he saw was Davis; bits and flashes of Davis. All he could hear was Davis; his laughter, his kind voice when he first met Ken.

The indigo haired teen collapsed against the sink and leaned his head on the mirror.

"_You know what?"_

"_You know I hate this game."_

"_I know, but still."_

_Ken looked over toward Davis with his eyes, "Okay, what?"_

_Davis smiled, "I wouldn't mind if it was just you and me. Screw T.K. and Kari and Yolei and Cody, even Willis. I could live with just you….I don't want to think of a time when you're not around."_

His fingers touched the cool glass as he leaned up and looked in the mirror; all he saw was himself, but he didn't like himself anymore; he couldn't stand himself.

"_I'll always be here. Trust me……but just promise me one thing……"_

"_What?"_

"_Cut you hair or do something with it!"_

Without thinking Ken immediately opened the cabinet next to the mirror and pulled out a pair of scissors his dad always kept in there (you never know when you'll need them) and stared at himself. His eyes were dead as he slowly ran his free hand through the violet strands, "Nothing's going to be alright, not now, not ever…..I tried. I tried so hard and I failed."

Onizuka pinched the top of his nose in irritation, "Look officer, I really don't have the time for this right now; I got a depressed kid at home who needs me. All I can do is give you my word as Great Teacher Onizuka that Taka was with me at the time of the crime okay!"

"I'm sorry sir but we can't let you go just yet."

Onizuka nervously lit a cigarette and looked at his watch, "Oh damn!"

The officer cocked an eyebrow, "If Taka didn't commit the crime as you insist Onizuka, who did?"

Onizuka took a long drag of the cigarette, "His co-worker Kale. The guy was the only one hear at the time and he had a strong motive….look, I really need to go."

The officer sighed, "If you answer the questions tomorrow that I suppose you can go to the boy, do you need an escort?"

"Naw, just some Spicy Chicken ramen."

The officer nodded and pointed at a nearby grocery store, ""Good luck Onizuka."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow Ryoji."

Ryoji sighed and watched Onizuka run off, "anything for an old pal."

Ken's eyes widened as he felt his body move on it's own and his right hand roughly grabbed a handful of his hair. The scissors snipped, sliced, and severed the long locks of violet. The silky hair fell on the floor as Ken franticly cut it, he could hear Davis laughing at him, mocking him almost. He could feel Sam breathing down his neck and T.K. wrapping his strong arms around him in a desperate hug to show he cared. The scissors randomly stopped and Ken looked in the mirror again. His jagged hair looked the same as when he was the Digimon Emperor. Ken felt panic flood over him, "No, no I'm not that person anymore. That's not me!"

"_**Of course it's you, once an evil dictator always an evil dictator. Isn't that right little brother?"**_

"_You have the power to change!"_

"_**No one can change the past, only work towards the future. But remember Ken, the past will always come back to haunt you hahahahaha. Now it's your turn to be hit by a car!" **_

Ken shook his head vigorously and chucked the scissors into the mirror; half the mirror shattered and fell in long jagged pieces while the other half remained terribly cracked and on the frame. He took short hard breaths and hissed, "I'm not that person anymore, I refuse to be." He lifted his head up and shouted, "I'M NOT THAT PERSON ANYMORE!"

"_**you can't change Ken, you'll always be that horrible person you were."**_

"_Ken……don't cry, I'm here don't cry."_

"How can I not cry?" Hot tears ran down Ken's cheeks as he dropped down to his knees, little shards of glass dug into his hands and shins but he didn't notice it. "How can I not care when the one person that truly mattered to me, that I love, can't even stand to look at me! I'm so pathetic, I don't deserve life, all I did was just screw it up for everyone else." He shook his head again, "I love you Davis, I love you some much."

His hand moved to the right slightly and traced a large, sharp shard of glass. He picked it up and walked into the living room; blood starting seeping through his jeans from the sallow cuts on his legs. Ken stiffly walked to the window and stared at the glass.

"I told you that I couldn't live without you and I can't. I told you that you meant the world to me…. I cared about you and asked if you were alright…..I knew that a lot of times you were not okay, so I always asked you if you were so if you weren't….you knew that I cared, you knew that you could always talk to me. But you didn't come to talk to me….."

Ken's violet eyes focused on the falling rain, drop after drop smacked the window and rolled down like crystal tears. He took a deep breath, "I told you I couldn't live without you." the cool, jagged glass touched his ivory skin and his world filled with more pain.

T.K. put his controller down and let Kari and Yolei beat him at the racing game, "I think I'm going to go home now you guys. I'm a wee bit tired."

Davis shot him a worried glace, "You don't look tired, you don't think you're actually going to go somewhere else do you?"

T.K. rolled his eyes at Davis, "Frankly Davis, I should've left two hours ago with Ken but I stayed here with you, so you shouldn't be saying anything."

"Ha! So you are going over to Ken's place aren't you?"

T.K. looked at the floor and nodded, Davis just stared at him, "Was it really that bad? I mean, it' just Ken, it's not like he has feelings or anything."

Everyone sat in shock and looked at T.K., his face slowly turned red and his eyes narrowed, "How that hell can you say that? Everyone has feelings Davis!"

Davis stood up to look T.K. in the eye, "But this is Ken we're talking about!"

T.K. was about to say something until Kari cut it quietly, "He hasn't told us Davis…..but I know for sure Ken cries himself to sleep every night…."

Willis nodded, "I know he's in constant emotional pain."

Cody gave a sorrowful glance at Davis, "I know he worries about you all the time even though you treat him like a dirty ally cat."

Yolei took off her glasses and cleaned them, she sigh and adjusted them back on her face, "And I know he loves you Davis." she shook her head sadly, "he loves you so much and then you treated him like this. Just imagine that pain he must've went through."

T.K. took a deep breath to calm down, "He's going through all of this and he doesn't even know why."

Tears kept running down Ken's face as he slowly dug the shard of glass deep into his wrist and dragged it up his arm. The pain was blinding but it couldn't compare to the past few months of his inner torment. He collapsed to his knees but kept going.

"When I was the Digimon Emperor, I was walking in the dark. I treated Wormmon like a stray dog, I treated my parents like the were mindless dolls, and I thought the only one that mattered was myself. But then you came Davis. You walked through the darkness carrying a small light of friendship, you saved me and helped me change." The shard of glass reached the middle of his arm and he started slicing the other one, "You gave me your hand and helped me up, you gave me your trust and friendship, and you gave me some of the best times of my life."

Thunder and lightning filled the sky and the lights went out. Ken finished with his other arm and watched his blood flow down, roll off his fingers, and make a pool on the hardwood floor. He smiled softly as lightning ripped through the sky again and illuminated the room, he lifted his head up and looked at the ceiling. Ken's heart burned and throbbed in pain, he wanted that pain to stop. His arms lifted up above his head--his hands wrapped around the glass and stayed still for a moment.

"You are my everything, I love you Davis, and I……I can't live without you."

The lightning flashed again, Ken's head slowly dropped down to look at his chest in shock, his fingers lightly touched the glass shard that was over halfway embedded into his body. He fell limply on his side and as his world black his voice whispered, "J'ai t'aimé, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai….Davis."

"_**Fireflies are everywhere. Every now and then, at times like this, you start to think of when there was a time where you weren't surrounded by fireflies. The world lights up when they're around and grows dark when they're gone."**_

Davis took a deep breath, "Fine, you want to know why? Do you really want to know why Takeru Takashi?"

"Yes, I do."

Davis bit his lower lip and looked at the floor and then shook his head, "I can't tell you…..just, just go. I'm sorry, all of you go. I need to be alone and think right now."

Willis shook his head, "No, I'm not going to leave you right now Davis, not like this."

Yolei sighed, "Willis can stay here, the rest of us can go over to my apartment."

"I'm going to Ken's, Kari, go with Yolei okay?"

"Alright T.K., be careful."

He nodded and ran out the door, the others said goodbye to Davis and Willis and departed to Yolei's apartment. Davis looked at Willis, "Is it true? Is Ken really hurting?"

The American nodded, "There's never a time when he was not hurting….I fear Ken might've tried something stupid tonight…..it's a bad feeling and I hope I'm wrong."

"What do you mean by something stupid?"

Willis shrugged and the power went out.

Onizuka ignored the red light and gunned the engine to the point where he was going 15 miles of the speed limit. He had a terrible feeling that wouldn't go away, all he knew was he had to reach Ken. The bag of ramen was wrapped around his left arm and he thanked the lord the food lady double bagged it. He breathed deeply and mutter to himself: "Don't try anything stupid Ken….people care about you. I care about you…please don't try something stupid. I can't loose you like I did Kanziki."

He heard sirens from the police car and gunned it more, just one more kilometer and he'd be there, there was no way in hell he was stopping now. Onizuka reached the apartment complex and parked his motorcycle in two seconds. He chucked the helmet off and ran up the five flights of stairs not even attempting the elevator. The police reached the building by the time Onizuka reached the Ichijouji's oak door and fumbled with the keys. He finally found the right one and nearly ripped open the door after it was unlocked.

The first thing that hit him was that the power was out, then he smelled blood; lightning flashed and he saw a ton of glass on the floor. Onizuka stumbled in and shouted, "Ken? KEN? Where are you? Ken? Ken come out!"

Lightning flashed again and Onizuka saw a dark figure lying below the window, he ran d over to it and knelt down in a dark pool of blood. Quivering, he gently shook Ken's shoulder and whispered, "Hey, hey Ken….are you awake? Ken?"

He pulled Ken's shoulder and rolled him on his back, Onizuka's eyes widened when he saw the glass shard buried in Ken's chest just one inch away from his heart. Blood was still flowing as Onizuka shifted Ken onto his lap and held him. Onizuka felt tears fall down his face as he looked for a pulse; after two minutes he felt a very faint one in Ken's neck.

The police ran through the open door and stopped, the one in the front shouted back, "Someone call an ambulance!"

Ryoji walked over to his old friend, "I'm sorry, I should've let you go sooner Onizuka….I'm so sorry."

Onizuka buried his face in Ken's chopped hair and sobbed, "I shouldn't have went, I should've stayed here…."

T.K. ran through the open door much to the protest of the police and stopped dead, "Ken…." He looked around and went into Ken's room, the basketball playercame out carrying the letter Ken wrote to Davis such a long time ago, "He couldn't take it anymore…..my god….Ken."

Onizuka looked up at T.K., "You go take that letter to that Jackass Daisuke and tell him what happened."

T.K. nodded as the paramedics ran in and put Ken on a stretcher; tucking the letter in his pocket he headed out the door and ran down the hallway. The basketball player stopped at the end of the hall and frantically pulled out his cell phone. He stared at it for a moment and dialed Davis' number. Then, he waited.

"Davis? Oh my god Davis is this you?"

"Yeah T.P., what's up?"

"Don't T.P. me you jackass!"

Davis took a moment and stared at his phone, "Excuse me? What the hell is wrong with you!"

T.K. took a deep breath and said as calm as he could, "Davis, it's Ken."

"….."

"Davis?"

"……what about Ken?"

"……."

"T.K.? Are you there?"

Davis heard T.K. sigh heavily and chock out, "Davis…he's in the hospital."

"WHAT!"

T.K. bit his lip, "Davis, slashed both his wrists…..and he….he stabbed himself in the chest with a glass shard….it missed his heart by one inch. He might not make it through the night."

Davis felt his heart burst into pain, "I'll call you later."

"Wait! Davis-"

The mahogany haired teen hung the phone up and let it drop from his hand not wanting to believe what T.K. said, he felt horrified and sick. He leaned his head against the window, a million thoughts racing through his head, a million different scenarios of how he could've fixed it, a million different ways he could've told Ken how he felt. Davis felt a terrible blinding pain wash over him and he felt something wet hit his hand; confused he lifted his hand up and saw a tear of his roll off his finger onto the window sill. Davis bent his head and cried silently, his chest heaving and tears falling one by one without making a noise. He didn't know that it would go this far, he didn't know Ken was hurting that bad. He didn't know how to tell Ken the he loved him.

"Ken….I….I love you….I'm walking in the dark without you man…..please….please don't leave me. I need you Ken….you're my light…..you aremy everything."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Chapter: 1000 Words**


	10. A Thousand Words

_You guys are AWESOME!_

**Endoh Chiaki: Sorry the update wasn't soon, this chapter took a little time to write! And it's okay that you "Haven't been reviewing", as long as you're reading and enjoying the story that's enough for me! Hope you love this chapter and keep reading!**

**Roadie-chan: Don't worry, he will live….maybe! Actually, he will for sure or else you all will hurt me! Hopefully you will like Davis in this chapter, he is a little more "Davish" and finally shows his emotions. You might not like Izzy so much, but the little guy didn't know what he was doing (you'll see what I mean in the chapter!). In this chapter Davis will feel the impact of that famous quote he said to Ken in the series, "You have the Power to Change!", hopefully Davis' change is a good one. Enjoy the chapter and keep reading!**

**Rhidaka: Well, I'm continuing! Hope you like this chapter and keep reading!**

**feral-halliwell: Thanks for the compliments! I will definitely keep it up, hopefully this chapter will prove to be better than the last. I loved the bit of yelling at Davis, let me blow off some stem…alas, it doesn't matter now because my "Davis" only cares about himself and no one else, thank goddess Davis sees past that in this chapter, hope you enjoy it and keep reading.**

**Ryuko: Thank you! It took me quite a while to write it so I'm glad it turned out good, I was a little worried that it might've been too confusing. I'm glad you enjoyed it, sorry that I was gone so long on my trip, but it did help me get over my situation so now I'm not in pain over this any more. Hope you love this chapter, and you can read it in the dark if you want!**

**Ficmaster: Yep, a story isn't a story without gore! I'm glad you liked that chapter, you'll get a bright sunny day in the last chapter for sure. The last chapter is the after the next one, alas, it will be over shortly! I think I'll cry when it's done, partly for the fact I don't get to write anymore and partly that I'll finally be able to put it in my past. Hope you like this update and read till the end….which is approaching fast!**

**FF Fanatic: I'm happy you thought it was dramatic! And I'm glad it lived up to the other chapters, I hope "A Thousand Words" lives up to your expectations. Don't worry, Ken won't die, if he did I think you'll all kill me! Anyway, here's the update, please read till the end!**

**Airkid: Well, I'm not to entirely sure what a GASP girl is in his opinion, I don't really care anymore, I'm over him finally; it took me two weeks in France to do so! Thank you for loving my story, it makes me feel special that people can't wait for the next chapter. I hope you like your flashback, I hope it has enough of DemiVee-Mon and Leafmon for you! I wish my "Davis" was more understanding like you and all the other reviewers, I would show him it, but he'd probably just ignore it like he did me. Oh well, I just hope there's no one else out there like him. Hope you love the chapter and your flashback, keep reading till the end!**

**Rea: Well, Davis is being a jerk so it's quite explainable that he would ignore others feelings…just like my "Davis", but now my "Kari" and "Willis" decided to ignore him, so I hope he realizes how bad I felt and that I do actually have feelings. Hope you love this update and keep reading!**

**Kinoko: Thanks for saying my story was great! I hope this chapter meets your expectations! Here's the next update, please read it till the end!**

**Takuya: There's just a couple of sad parts left, and then there's a fluffy happy part at the end, so please read it till there! I hope you like this chapter, it's not as sad and Davis is finally realizing what he's done. Hopefully it's not too sad.**

**Amberblood: Ahhh Ken! Don't you just want to hug him? Glad you loved it, I promise everything will turn out alright (unlike Chapter 7!) so please read it till the end!**

**Wyntermajik: First off…thank you so much for such a great review! I probably wouldn't have continued this fic but so many people fell in love with it that I couldn't stop…it's thanks to reviewers like you that keep stories going! I'm glad that each chapter gets better and better for you guys, it would make me devastated to find out that a new chapter didn't live up to expectations! Also, it's makes me over joyed that people see Ken's emotions and how he feels, that's the point I was aiming for the most in this story. And you hit Davis right on the dot, sure he was a jerk, but he's changing, you'll probably love this chapter! I hope the last chapters keep the story amazing for you and are not disappointing in the least bit! I hope you love this chapter!**

**Rochelle: Dun dun dunnnnn! You make me feel so special I could just cry tears of joy! My fic is actually popular for once! And it seems no one is disappointed with it, I hope it stays that way. Well, I finish this for you loyal readers or die trying! Hope you love the new update Rochelle and read it till the end!**

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it in the last chapter! Anyway…..I do not own Digimon, Onizuka, or the song "A Thousand Words/ 1000 No Kotoba", they own me….especially Onizuka!

**Walking in the Dark**

**Chapter 9: A Thousand Words**

_Davis pinned Ken to the wall and stared into the deep pools of violet, "Ken….I"_

"_I know Davis," Ken stared at the floor darkly, "You never want to see me again right?"_

_Davis grabbed Ken's wrist and looked at it, "You did this….because of me?"_

"_Yes…I did. Unfortunately I did it wrong."_

_Davis looked down at Ken, "Oh Ken, don't say that."_

"_If I did it right, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here to ruin your life anymore."_

_Davis gripped both of Ken's wrists roughly, the indigo haired teen gave a small cry of pain as Davis glared at him, "Don't you ever say that again! You could never ruin my life Ken, never!"_

_Ken felt the hot tears run down his face and hung his head, "Then why did you pretend I didn't exist? Why did you make me walk in the dark all alone?"_

_Davis' face soften and he pulled Ken into a tight embrace. He buried his face it Ken's jagged hair and softly said, "I…."_

Davis looked out the window at the rain. The power flickered on and off while the auburn haired teen reminisced the time when he and Ken played soccer in the rain. He lightly laughed when he recalled Ken's mother fussing over him and Ken nearly died of embarrassment. Davis bit his lip and stared at the phone; his heart was burning, telling him over and over what a grave mistake he made. He kept waiting for T.K. or Kari to call, waiting for one of them to tell him everything was going to be alright.

June watched him from the doorway and bit her lip; Davis wasn't her favorite person in the world but she hated to see him like this. Here was her little brother, sitting by the phone waiting for someone to make or break his life. In a way, she wished she had never come home from college for the weekend, if she stayed she wouldn't have to watch this pathetic boy wait for a pathetic phone call. She sighed and walked into the kitchen not knowing what she could possibly do to help.

Davis jumped in surprise when he heard the doorbell and frantic knocking instead of the telephone. It was about thirty minutes since T.K. called him and Davis nearly destroyed the house tumbling to the door. June managed to reach it before he did and let a drenched pissed of Takeru in. T.K. stalked over to Davis and thrust the letter in his face, "Read this and then come with me, no arguing!"

Davis snatched the paper and unfolded it. His face steadily fell as he read more and more:

_**Davis,**_

_**I was so happy that you were smiling **_

_**With a smile that would melt everything **_

_**Spring was still a distance away under the cold ground **_

_**It was waiting for a moment to bud **_

_**Even if I have a painful today **_

_**Even if there is a wound from yesterday **_

_**I want to believe that I can open my heart **_

_**But I can change myself **_

_**Let's stay together always **_

_**I want things to be simple **_

_**Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow **_

_**For instance, even if today is painful **_

_**Someday it will become a warm memory **_

_**If you leave everything up to your heart **_

_**I understand the meaning of our living here **_

_**It is to know the joy of having been born **_

_**Let's stay together always **_

_**I just want you to know, I'll always be here for you...even if you don't want me to be. I don't know what I did to make you so angry at me, but I bet you have a good reason. I don't know if you're reading this, I hope you are and didn't "blot" out this letter. Before you decide that I'm forever dead to you, I just want you to think back and remember all of the good times we've had. I remember you changed my life, after I was the Digimon Emperor I felt lost….I was so depressed and you made me feel like there was a reason for me to keep going. You are my best friend...that's why this hurts so much for me. I've been asking people, what should I do? Everyone tells me to "let it go" and ignore you, they say that you're not the kind of friend I thought you were...but Davis, they were wrong, I want them to be wrong...you're my best friend and I know something is bothering you, you can just tell me, let me fix this...I can't loose you Davis, I just can't. Maybe you don't consider me your friend...but I want you to know that I am here for you, I am here for you always. No matter what you do to me, no matter how much you drag my feelings and my heart through the mud, I'm here for you Davis. **_

_**I am sorry, I am so sorry for whatever I did...I'm sorry. I just want things to be the way they were; us sitting at lunch watching Willis groan in pain from eating too many gummy worms, us walking to school together, us listening to music on your head phones every day, us playing soccer together every Friday. The first time I spent the night at your house, making T.K. a birthday cake, T.K.'s surprise birthday party, playing with DemiVee-mon and Leafmon at the beach. I don't know about you, but I can't give that up. Remember when you first held out your hand to me? I was so scared of being rejected but you showed me what Friendship really meant. Remember all those times we played video games at my house? Remember that time when we played soccer in the rain? Do you remember any of this? **_

_**I don't want it to end like this, please just stop it...one way or the other. Please tell me what's wrong, you can always talk to me...I'm here for you. **_

_**I'll always be here for you.**_

_**Ken**_

Davis looked up and T.K. who was glaring at him, "He….after all I did he….he still was willing to…..I…"

T.K. gripped the front of Davis' shirt and pulled him to his feet, "Save it for Ken, we're going now."

"It's 10 o'clock at night!"

"I don't care, he's in critical condition right now, he'll probably die tonight! So you're going to see him while he still have a chance!"

Davis yanked his coat on and laced his shoes, "So if the glass shard hit his heart….what did it hit?"

"His lung," T.K. grabbed Davis' car keys, "Joe had to remove half of it."

"Joe's his doctor!"

"Yes, when Joe heard he came right away," T.K. threw the keys at him, "You're driving that spiffy new car of yours so we don't half to walk in the rain."

"Where's your car?"

"In the shop, brakes are broken now let's go!"

June sighed, "I'll tell the parental units where you are, so get going Simba."

"Thanks June!" Davis shouted while running out the door, "And don't call me that!"

June leaned against the door, she smiled and muttered, "You'll always be my little Simba, always looking for danger.."

"I'm really sorry to bother you Mr. Ichijouji," Onizuka dragged a hand through his hair, "but you and your wife really need to come home now."

"Why, what happened?"

Onizuka stuck an unlit cigarette in his mouth, "Ken….he…I was out getting dinner and he…..tried to…kill himself……"

"WHAT!"

"You know how he went to Daisuke's? Well…he was treated worse and came home crying. I just went to get some Spicy Chicken Ramen 'cause he said it would make him feel better….and when I came back he…"

"It's all right….it's not your fault, we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Thank you…goodbye."

Onizuka hung up the phone and lit the cigarette, he drug another hand through his bleached hair and took a deep drag. He looked warily at the window were Ken was and wished that he could go back in time and fix the problem at the start, that none of this ever happened. And most of all, he wished that Davis would've just told Ken what was wrong.

Davis started the car up and put it in gear, keeping his eyes on the road he asked, "So where the hell was Onizuka? Wasn't he suppose to watch Ken this weekend?"

T.K. pinched the bridge of his nose, "One of his friends was suspected of murder, so he went down there as an alibi and picked up some dinner, when he came back Ken was lying on the floor bleeding."

Davis slammed down on the gas, "Why the hell did he leave Ken alone like that? He should've stayed with him!"

"Ken said he would be fine, he wanted to be alone. Onizuka didn't know he would tried to commit suicide!"

Davis glared at the road, "Central Hospital right?"

T.K. nodded, the rest of the twenty minute drive was in a very uncomfortable silence. T.K. could feel a passionate anger and hatred coming from Davis, the mahogany haired teen seemed so much older than he was half an hour ago. A determined look was set in Davis' burning eyes that worried T.K. slightly. It was as if the only emotion Davis knew was hatred, pure hatred for Onizuka. T.K. thought it was a bit hypocritical seemingly as the two acted almost exactly alike. But as T.K. looked further at Davis he noticed worry and love, he saw that more than anything Davis wanted to take Ken into his arms and hold him, to tell him how much he loved him. The car screeched into a halt in front of the hospital; Goggle Boy II jumped out, tripped, and ran into the brightly lit building, determined to find the light in his darkness.

Onizuka leaned his head on the window and winced as he watched Joe carefully stitch up Ken's wrists; taking the glass out of his chest was a whole lot worse, Onizuka was amazed Ken was still alive. Then watching them remove half of his lung was heart wrenching for the teacher, Ken could live on one and half lungs but it would be painful for a while. He watched Joe cast a worried glace and pull off his gloves, Onizuka lit another cigarette and sat next to Cody who arrived with Joe. Cody looked at Onizuka, "Is Ken going to be alright?"

Onizuka took a long drag, "If he lives tonight, he'll be fine. If he doesn't then….he'll die."

Cody nodded and bit his lip to keep from crying, "Why would Ken do something like this?"

The bleached teacher sat back and took another long drag of his cigarette, "People do crazy things….when they're in love."

The was some crashing down the hallway and shouting, Onizuka sighed and finished off his cigarette, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a half empty pack, Cody gave him a weird look, "You know those things will kill you."

"I figured I'd rather die young and happy than old and depressed."

"Oh."

Davis ran around the corner, "Where's Ken!"

Cody pointed at the window, Davis ran over there and pressed his hands to the glass. He saw Ken lying in a large white bed with a ton of wires connected to him, his violet hair clashed against the white pillow and Davis could see Ken had cut it; he felt a pang of guilt.

"_I'll always be here. Trust me……but just promise me one thing……"_

"_What?"_

"_Cut you hair or do something with it!"_

The guilt only lasted a second for it was consumed by a burning hatred Davis couldn't avoid. He slowly turned around and glared at his substitute teacher, "You."

Onizuka halted in grabbing another cancer stick, "Me what?"

"You, it's your fault!" Davis harshly yelled as he jumped at Onizuka with the means to chock him.

T.K. ran up behind Davis and grabbed his arms, "Stop it Davis!"

The blond struggled to hold Davis back, the brunette was going crazy and aimed to severely hurt Onizuka, "It's your fault! It's all your fault! Why weren't you there! Some teacher you are, he might die because of you!"

Onizuka nervously lit a cigarette and stared at Davis, "Actually kid, you're the reason he did this. The only one to blame is you so don't point your finger at me, the only thing I did was offer the boy a helping hand. What did you do? You pushed him away and drove him to a deep depression he couldn't escape from."

Davis shook his head frantically, Cody joined T.K. in holding him back. Hot tears ran down Davis' cheeks, "I didn't know he would resort to that, I didn't know he felt that bad."

Onizuka took a deep drag, "so….what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

The teacher cocked a black eyebrow, "You don't know? Ken just tried to kill himself because of you and you don't know what you're going to do?"

Davis hung his head and sobbed, "I can't tell him, I can't….he'll hate me."

Onizuka chucked the cigarette at him, "Ken would never hate you Davis, he loves you for a crying out loud! That's why he tried to kill himself!"

Joe stepped out, "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I think he'll live."

Everyone seemed slightly relieved, Joe straightened his glasses, "Normally I wouldn't do this, but I think if Ken's going to make it he'll need some support…..if one of you wouldn't mind sitting with him through the rest of the night it would be a great help."

Davis shook off T.K. and Cody, "I'll do it."

Joe shot him a look, "And you won't do anything to harm him?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it."

Joe nodded, "All right Davis, let's just hope he wakes up tomorrow."

Davis sat down next to Ken's bed and took a good look at the Child of Kindness. His hair was cut in the same jagged way as the Digimon Emperor, it was somewhat morbid in a way; like an angel covered in blood. Davis held back his tears and held Ken's hand, it was cold and thin--thinner than the last time Davis held his hand; the boy had gone from thin to skinny and developed and sort of fragile look to him even though Davis knew he was hard to break. A oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose and Davis wish it were off so he could see Ken's full face. The genius looked so peaceful lying there, Davis rubbed Ken's hands between both of his to warm it up and sighed.

The Child of Courage and Friendship let his tears fall as he let his voice sing out in a hushed tone, _"I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me…Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me, not that easily."_

He lightly stroked Ken's cheek and smiled, _"I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left, but I was listening…You'll fight your battles far from me…far too easily."_

Davis clasped Ken's hand and allowed his voice to gain strength, strength he need to give to Ken, _"'Save your tears cause I'll come back', I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door, but still I swore, to hide the pain when I turn back the pages….shouting might've been the answer, what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart….but now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart!"_

The mahogany haired teen stood up and looked at Ken with love in his heart, "_Though a thousand words, have never been spoken, they'll fly to you, crossing over the time and distance holding you, suspended on silver wings! And a thousand words, One thousand confessions, will cradle you, making all of the pain you feel seem far away…they'll hold you forever!"_

Tears rolled down Davis' face, "I love you so much…._the dream isn't over yet, though I often say I can't forget….I still relive that day, 'You've been here with me all the way' I still hear you say, 'Wait for me I'll write you letters', I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor, but still I swore, to hide the doubt, when I turned back the pages, Anger might've been the answer, what if I hung my head and said that I couldn't wait, but now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late!"_

He sat back down and grasped Ken's hand, "_Cause a thousand words, call out through the ages, they'll fly to you, even though we can't see I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wing! Oh a thousand, one thousand embraces, will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away, they'll hold you forever!"_

Davis cried into Ken's hair, "_Oh a thousand words, have never been spoken, they'll fly to you, they'll carry you home and back into my arms, suspended on silver wings ohm! And a thousand words, call out through the ages, they'll cradle you, turning all of the lonely years to only days, they'll hold you forever._"

Davis hugged Ken as much as he could through the wires, his voice cracked slightly as he whispered, "I could never tell you how much I love you in just a thousand words Ken. I could never tell you how sorry I am….I just hope, someday you'll forgive me. I was a coward, I couldn't tell you the three simple words I been meaning to say since I met you. I wish you could hear me….Ken, I love you….so much. I will never let go you again."

"Thank you Davis, I'll take it from here, you need to get some sleep."

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with Ken!"

Onizuka sighed, "Look kid, you need sleep! He'll wake up and you'll go to sleep! Just get some shut eye, he'll be fine now."

Davis finally nodded and left the room, Onizuka sat in the chair and looked at Ken, "please wake up….please Ken, you can't die like she did, I couldn't live with myself if I let you die…look, your parents are on they're way Ken, they should be here at 10 o'clock, that's just four hours….please wake up Ken…people love you, people need you.."

Sam looked down at Ken and smirked, "Well, well, well….if it isn't my dear little brother Ken!"

"Sam? Is that really you? You're so…grown up."

"Yes, it's me Ken. I chose to grown up here, in limbo land."

Ken looked at his brother confused, "Why are you in limbo?"

"Because, basically…..I didn't want to let go of my life so I became a ghost."

"Why?"

Sam sighed and cleaned his glasses, "I know I may seem cruel sometimes Ken but…I….watch over you as best I can, through someone else I know to be an excellent teacher……. I wasn't much of a brother when I was alive, I'm sorry. But that voice that mocked you earlier, that wasn't me, it was someone else. I'd never say those things to you Ken, I learned my lesson when I was hit by the car."

Ken looked down, "It's my fault….I wished you were dead….and then it happened."

"It's my fault for making you think that, look Ken…" Sam put his glasses back on and wrapped an arm around Ken's shoulder, "Ken….why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I…Davis acted like I was a ghost. After all this time we spent together and then he randomly ignores me. I tried so hard to get him to notice, I doubt he evens cares about me now, he's probably happy I'm dying."

Sam pushed Ken in front of him and slapped him, "How can you say that? Look Ken, a lot of people care about you, including Davis. You can't leave Mom and Dad either Ken, you're the only kid they have left! Ken, please, wake up."

"I don't want to, I can't live without Davis…."

"And he can't live without you, so please wake up!"

Ken's world went black. Pain shot through his body and it hurt like hell to breath, even with an oxygen mask….wait, oxygen mask! Ken felt a warm hand on his and faintly smelled cigarette smoke, it must've been Onizuka (seemingly as he went through two packs in the past five hours). He heard a ringing at first and then he heard Onizuka's gruff voice that sounded like it had been talking non stop for the past five hours.

"Wake up….please Ken….wake up. We need you, wake up.."

Ken tried to open his eyes but he couldn't; he started to get scared, he wanted to see. He heard footsteps and Joe's pained voice saying, "Onizuka, there's been a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji."

"Yeah, they should've been here an hour ago, where are they?"

"The train they were on….it blew up, no survivors."

(Izzy stared at his computer screen in horror, "WHA? Why did the train blow up? OH yeah…..that bomb I put it! I'm such a klutz, oh well, it's not like anyone on that train was important anyway.")

"So….his parents are dead?"

"Yes."

Ken's mind screamed and the pain worsened but he still couldn't open his eyes. He wished with all his heart it was just a bad dream.

Onizuka gripped Ken's hand tighter, "What will happen to Ken?"

Joe sighed, "He's an orphan now, there's no family that we know of to take him in either."

"I'll take him in."

"Alright, I wouldn't dare argue with the Great Teacher Onizuka."

"Good."

Ken felt tears roll down his cheeks and he heard Joe and Onizuka gasp. Joe ran over to Ken's side, "Ken, Ken are you awake? Open your eyes!"

Onizuka shook his head, "I don't think he can….or else he would've by now."

Joe pulled out a sedative and injected it, "Sleep peacefully Ken, sleep and heal."

Ken's world went black again.

_**Airkid's Flashback! **_

_Leafmon rolled around in the sand and squealed, "Yeah Ken! This is fun!"_

_The indigo haired teen smiled. Things were going great! He finally had a friend and they were successfully saving the Digital World, having a nice afternoon on the beach was just what they all needed. Leafmon dug himself into the sand and laughed in delight. Ken grinned and picked up his In-Training Digimon, "Leafmon! Don't you want to play in the water?"_

"_The water's cold!" the bouncing, green Digimon replied, "the sand is nice and warm!"_

_Davis ran over and grabbed Ken from behind then proceeded to tickle him; Leafmon jumped to the ground and resumed playing in the sand while the Child of Kindness was laughing so hard he was crying, "Davis! Stop!"_

_Davis grinned and was about to say something until T.K. tackled him into a hole and shouted, "Okay Cody! Quick, let's bury him!"_

_The rest of the Digimon and Digi-destine teamed up and buried Davis; DemiVee-mon made himself comfortable on top of Davis and began eating a sandwich when his partner become a mountain of sand. Davis struggled but couldn't break free for about two hours until Ken felt sorry for him and dug him out. DemiVee-mon bounced up and down on the newly freed Davis, "Let's get ice cream, let's get ice cream!"_

_T.K. laughed his annoying laugh, "Man Davis! You and your Digimon aren't much different!"_

"_Shut up T.P.! And plus, ice cream does sound good anyway!"_

"_Yeah!" DemiVee-mon squealed, "Ice cream! Let's get chocolate!"_

_Davis got two chocolate ice cream cones for him and his Digimon, Demi-Veemon plunged his face in the tasty desert and covered himself in chocolate. Davis at his slowly, savoring the taste. T.K. sighed and left with Kari to see a movie while Cody went with Yolei to fix his computer again. Ken sat next to his friend and smiled, the day couldn't get any better. _

_The sun started to go down half an hour later and glinted off of the ocean, the water sparkled like sapphires and it seemed almost surreal, DemiVee-mon bounced on Davis' lap, "Awhhh look Dabis! Look how blue ith is!"_

"_Yeah Ken! It's so pretty!" Leafmon joined his friend in his quest to bounce on Davis. Goggle Boy II just laugh, "Hey guys! Stop that, it tickles!"_

_Ken picked Leafmon up and cuddled his Digimon, "The ocean is awfully beautiful, isn't it Davis?"_

"_Yeah…." Davis stared at the water and then muttered, "I know someone prettier than the ocean, someone that could take my breath away with one look…"_

_Ken stared at the ground, Davis was probably thinking about Kari again! He sighed, "And who would that be?"_

"_Forget about it, let's go rent a movie kay? You can stay at my house tonight too! We'll have a great time!"_

_DemiVee-mon giggled, "Yay! Sleep over!"_

_Ken nodded and they walked down the beach together; both unable to tell the other how he felt._

_Later that night, the two boys had to deal with the two Digimon sleep talking. Both loudly mumbled something along the likes of: "I love you ice cream…"_

Davis sat by the window watching the rain fall, he pressed his hands against the glass and curled his fingers in rage. He let Ken do that to himself, he let Ken go. Davis' eyes narrowed as he glared at the rain, when Ken came back to school Davis would tell him up to his face the truth, those three simple words. He would take Ken in his arms and show how much he loved the other boy, maybe, just maybe, Ken would forgive him and hold him back. Maybe they could be more than friends.

Davis leaned his forehead against the window and stared outside with bright eyes, he finally wasn't afraid to say what was in his heart, even if it took a thousand words or a thousand years, he would tell Ken how he felt. He stood up and pulled on his coat; the mahogany haired boy walked out into the rain and stared at the sky, "Ken, please wake up soon, I've got to talk to you."

**Next Chapter: "No More Lies."**


	11. No More Lies

**Wyntermajik**: Well, I hate to make people wait forever and I hate it even more when I have to wait! Haha. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, hopefully this one is even better for you!

**Lugga: **Yay you're back! And yes, I did miss you J! However, I really sorry…I can't write lime for this story because I don't want to raise the rating….also, I think I'd be too embarrassed to write one! Sorry! Maybe I will….someday, Hope you love your chapter!

**Takuya:** Yes, poor Ken. I felt bad about killing his parents but I felt the need for it to do for this chapter. And it also shows the faults of the great powerful Izzy. Glad you liked the fluff, you'll love the next chapter, it will make up for all the angst. Enjoy the update Takuya!

**Endoh Chiaki:** Sorry I killed Ken's parents, it will make more sense in this chapter and I had to keep Onizuka…..I can't say goodbye to such a character you know! It also shows Izzy doing something bad that will come back to haunt him. Well…I hate to keep a fan waiting so here's the next chapter!

**Airkid (Times 2!):** Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed your flashback, I was going to add Patamon in there but I didn't know what to make him say! It feels great to have fans! Hopefully this chapter will live up to the others, enjoy it Airkid, my most devoted fan!

**Kinoko: **I hope no one flames either, I think it would make me cry! Fortunately, Ken isn't blind (too many bad things happened to him already!), he was in a half sleep state where he still couldn't move but he could hear and understand what was going on to the point where it caused him to cry. No more bad things will happen to Ken, promise, too many things have happened to the poor guy! Well, hope you love the update and keep reading!

**Ficmaster:** An explanation of Izzy's wrong doings will be brother to light in this chapter, both him and Davis will tell "No More Lies". Also, it was a slight comic relief, Izzy unknowingly killed Ken's parents….kinda of funny in a sick way. Also, I didn't want to get rid of Onizuka. By the time Ken wakes up in the hospital our teacher friend would've had to go due to his teaching job as Eggleston's sub ending. I hope you love this chapter and keep reading!

**Ryoko:** Awwwhhh! But you just gotta love those sappy moments! They give you nice warm fuzzy feelings in your heart! And yes….stupid Izzy, it makes me laugh and cry at the same time. I hate to disappoint a fan so here's the next chapter for you! Keep reading please!

I'm sorry, the train thing was a little stupid but everything has it's purpose, trust me! And yay! Doomsday rain! Maybe…but I have a different fic I have to write so if WITD is to be revised it will be much later if at all. Well, here's more for you, hope you keep reading and enjoy Izzy's "explanation" of the train!

**takari love:** Thank you for the review. I'm sorry that Ken suffered, it's the thing where things get so bad that they can't get any worse and everything after that is good. Ken has felt too much sorrow and pain, he has gone through his test and passed. You will forgive Davis, but not necessarily Izzy….but Ken won't suffer any more so don't worry! I sincerely apologize for putting Ken through so much, but I promise you it will make sense in the end! Enjoy the update and keep reading!

**Dark Qiviut:** Yay! I LOVE THE RED SOX! Anyway…cough cough….Ken will be alright, he's gone through so much already so I won't make him go through any more pain! I'm glad you forgave Davis….but you might hate Izzy after this. Thanks for keeping with me throughout the story and adding it to your favorites! It makes me so happy! I will keep it up, hope this chapter lives up to the others! Enjoy!

**AmberBlood: **Don't worry, Ken will get his long awaited hug from someone special in this chapter. A trumpet named John in band accidentally shot himself in the chest and barely missed his heart, it hit his lower right lung and they had to remove it. It hurt so much for him to breath afterward for awhile. The doctors said that a person could live off of half a lung! They wouldn't be able to do much, but they'd live. John is fine now (stays away from guns) and is his old self again. Hope you like the update!

**Roadie:** Sorry I'm taking a awhile to update. I want to make sure these chapters turn out just right for you guys! Hope you love the update!

**Sabrina-Rosalie:** I'm glad you're impressed! The lung problem will affect Ken slightly, but I know a guy, John, who lost half a lung and he's doing just fine; Ken just can't play soccer as long as he used to, he'll run out of air quicker…And you know what, it would be fun if Ken ended up with Onizuka….I'm seeing a possible alternate ending perhaps….maybe. Onizuka/Ken, kind of hot if you ask me! Davis redeems himself and finally tells Ken the truth, so I hope you love this chapter and I'll think over that little pairing.

**AN:** Well…..here we are….one more chapter after this, I'll give a bigger speal on the next/last chapter but I want you guys to know that I really appreciate you taking your precious time and reading my story. Anyway….I want you all to know in advance that Izzy is one of my favorite characters and I don't mean to be cruel but this is just how everything is playing out. Again, I LOVE IZZY I DON'T HATE HIM! So please…. Don't hate me for the path Izzy chose and the big mistakes he made. These next two chapters will be a little sappy and there will be some things that make it a "romance" so bear with me! Also, I know some of you probably looked at my first fanfic "Violet Eyes", I hope you're happy to discover that I will rewrite it when I have the chance, maybe during winter break. I stopped writting it because I wanted to incorporate a new character who was a previous Digimon Emperor, unfortunetly, someone else already had an idea of previous Digimon Emperors and I asked...but she wouldn't let me...so I have to totally rewrite it, but this time it will be Daiken and Takari goodness. Anyway, back to Walking in the Dark...Hope you love the update and read till the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Onizuka from GTO, they own me.

This is to my first reviewer Lugga, thank you so much for sticking with me since the beginning and I hope you'll stick with "Walking in the Dark" till the end! Enjoy this chapter my friend!

One last thing, let's see after this chapter if you can guess who SandWhale is….and it isn't the person Izzy says it is, you might found a happy surprise for you in the last chapter if you get it right! Happy Guessing!

**Walking in the Dark**

**Chapter 10: No More Lies**

Davis walked through the rain quickly, anxious to reach his destination. He stared straight ahead of him with a slight frown on his face thinking about certain things and a certain red head he wanted to kill at that point. From what Davis head from T.K. and the younger Digi-destine, Ken had feelings for him, Ken loved him. But then again…Izzy, the Child of Knowledge and one of Ken's closest friends told him that Ken could care less about him, that his Ken was indifferent to the world. Davis still remembered when he was talking to Izzy after school the day they performed that song in French:

"_**Hey Izzy, what are you doing back at the high school?"**_

"_**I was just installing the new Tenti-Soft computers I donated to the school. So how are you Davis?"**_

"_**I'm great….I'm just a little troubled and confused about some things."**_

_**Izzy arched a red eyebrow, "Is that so? Well, let's take a walk and talk about it!"**_

"_**Alright," Davis nodded and followed Izzy away from the school. He had a bad feeling about it, but after all, it was Izzy, Izzy should be able to help him.**_

_**The red haired genius and millionaire stuck a hand in his pocket and looked at Davis out of the corners of his eyes, "So…what's your problem?"**_

"_**Well…." Davis sighed, "I think I….I think I have some feelings for.."**_

"_**Davis, everyone knows you like Kari so how's it a problem?"**_

"_**It's not Kari Izzy!"**_

_**The red head stopped walking, "Oh, who is it?"**_

_**Davis leaned against a tree, they were know in the park shaded by the many trees there, "It's Ken….I think I love Ken."**_

_**Izzy's eyes widened, some unnamable emotions fluttered across his face as he quickly devised a plan, "Oh.."**_

"_**You talk to him a lot Izzy, does he like me?"**_

"_**Uhh…." the plan clicked in Izzy's head as he smiled, "No…nope, Ken doesn't like you Davis."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**He…likes someone else, not you. He actually thinks your….a little…clingy! Yes, clingy!" Izzy rubbed the back of his head and laughed softly, "Yeah, he says that sometimes he wishes that you'd just leave him alone and get a breather if you know what I mean!"**_

_**Davis looked crestfallen, "Oh….well, who does he like if it's not me…?"**_

_**Izzy kicked himself on the inside, "Uhhh…his friend….on the internet….guy lives in Kyoto, his name is….Riku!"**_

"_**He's never told me about this Riku guy…"**_

"_**Well.." Izzy laughed nervously, "Riku's online name is….Sandwhale! And he just refers to him as that!"**_

_**Davis looked at the ground, "Yeah…..he does talk about Sand whale a lot." **_

"_**So as you can see he doesn't like you at all Davis, and hey, if you don't believe just see how he acts if you were to stop talking to him!"**_

"_**What? I couldn't do that Izzy! Look, I think I'm a lot closer to Ken than this Sandwhale guy….I'll just tell Ken how I feel!"**_

_**Izzy shot a threatening look, "Don't you dare."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Don't you dare talk to Ken….look Davis, if you tell Ken what you just told me he'll….he'll never trust you again..you wouldn't want that now would you?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Good," Izzy felt bad for what he just did, but if he waned his genius of a friend to join Tenti-Soft, he couldn't be involved with an idiot who wanted to run a noodle cart, it would look really bad. Davis was nice, no doubt about it, but he wasn't the brightest coin in the cash register. **_

"_**Well," Davis sighed, "I'll catch you later Izzy."**_

"_**Yeah, bye Davis."**_

Davis leaned against the same tree he did a couple of months ago, if Ken liked him then why did Izzy lie to him? And who was this Sandwhale guy and what was his relationship with Ken? Davis felt like an idiot, he should've just asked Ken and none of this would've happened! Ken wouldn't be in the hospital and Davis wouldn't have a broken heart.

The mahogany haired teen wished with all his heart that Ken was going to be all right; to many bad things happened to him over the past few months. And to top it all off, Ken's parents died in a freak train explosion…..train…a train that belonged to Tenti-Soft. That was troubling…..first Izzy tells Davis a lie that Ken doesn't like him and then one of his trains carrying Ken's parents blows up! Davis wasn't smart, but he figured that Izzy needed to give him some answers and fast. Davis growled slightly as he walked toward the enormous building where he knew Izzy was…Tenti-Soft Inc.

Joe sat across from Izzy in the red head's massive office on the 40th floor, "So Izzy…..do you want to tell me exactly how the train blew up? Because earlier I thought you said that it's impossible to blow up a Tenti-Soft train without a highly explosive bomb on it."

Izzy loosened his tie slightly, "Joe, Joe, Joe…my good friend, the train was merely an accident. And plus, there were only thirty people on it…the train can set up to two hundred people, so thank goddess no one important was on it!"

Joe knocked the chair over as he stood up quickly, "No one important! Izzy, your faulty train just killed thirty people!"

Izzy's face got as red as his hair, "It was not faulty! I was testing something out and I accidentally put on of my bombs on there and it accidentally blew up! No one important was on that train!"

Joe's eyes widened as he yelled, "YEAH IZZY! NOT IMPORTANT? EVERY PERSON IS IMPORTANT!"

Izzy sat back calmly, "Well, if I don't know them they're not important."

Joe took some deep breaths to calm down, "So…you're telling me you didn't know Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji?"

"Ken parents….?"

Joe nodded.

"….were on the train?"

Izzy's face paled, "Oh shit…"

Davis walked to the front desk, "I need to see Mr. Izumi immediately."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Tell him it's Davis, and that I have to talk to him right now!"

The secretary sighed and pressed a button, "Izumi-san, there's a Davis here to see and he says it's urgent."

They heard several things that sound like "shit" and then Izzy's voice broke through, "Send him up immediately."

"Go on up."

"Thank you," Davis took the elevator to the 40th floor and let himself into Izzy's office, "Izzy we need to talk now!… Oh hi Joe."

Joe nodded, "Tell him Izzy, tell him about the train."

Davis crossed his arms over his chest, "The train Ken's parents were on."

"It wasn't an accident…" Izzy sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I did it on purpose."

Joe frowned, "On purpose?"

Izzy slammed a fist on his desk, "Look, Ken is like a little brother to me…I wanted him to stay with me without him worrying about his parents or him!" Izzy pointed at Davis, "So if his parents were died and Davis 'hated him', then Ken wouldn't leave and stay with me at Tenti-Soft."

Davis glared, "So Ken did like me?"

"No, he loves you…he told me that a long time ago when he first met you. But you're an idiot if you couldn't see that Davis! You need to sort out your own feelings before you yell at me!"

Davis stood there dumbfounded, "I guess I do still need to sort my feelings out…"

Ken felt the air mask on his face and the rush of the breath of life in his body. He moved his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes to see an exhaugested, unshaven Onizuka. He feel a deep pain in his chest and it hurt terribly to breath. Onizuka smiled and rubbed circles into Ken's hand, "So you're awake?"

Ken nodded slowly and tried to pull the air mask off so he could talk but both his arms hurt to much to move. Onizuka's smile sadden as he pulled the air mask off, Ken wheezed a bit and coughed slightly, "What happened?"

"You came home from Davis' and tried to kill yourself Ken. You cut your wrists up and then stabbed your right lung…they had to remove half of it because it was so damaged, so it will hurt to breath for a while."

Ken moved his head to stare at the ceiling, "So…..how long has it been?"

"Three days."

Ken blinked and asked in a monotone voice, "So my parents are dead?"

Onizuka looked at the ground, "Yes….the train blew up…no one knows how either, it just went boom…I'm so sorry Ken."

Ken laid there as silent tears ran down his cheeks, "Why is my life so terrible? Why do all these bad things happen to me Mr. Onizuka? Why?"

"Ken….your life isn't terrible, I mean…things can't possibly get any worse for you. It's all going to be better I promise."

"How can it be better? My parents are dead, Davis hates me, I can't even breath properly."

"Davis doesn't hate you Ken, I don't know what he's feeling right now but I know he's worried sick about you." Onizuka smiled, "and you'll get use to missing half a lung and breathing will be easier."

"I saw my brother Sam….he told me to go back…so I did."

Onizuka rubbed his scruffy chin, wishing he had shaved earlier, "It's a good thing you did Ken, you would've left a lot of people who cared deeply about you behind. Look, from now on you're going to stay with me, I'm going to be your legal guardian, is that alright with you?"

"Yes…it's great….I just can't believe my parents are really dead….I didn't even get to say goodbye to them."

Onizuka leaned back in the chair, "The only thing that boggles my mind is that it was a Tenti-Soft train, those things don't blow up unless a bomb or something's in it."

Ken sighed, "I think…I think I'm going to get some rest now."

Onizuka nodded and put the air mask back on Ken, "Sweet dreams Ken."

Ken's vision faded as he fell into old memories of his parents and wished they were still alive.

The teacher picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart, he heard three rings and then a kind female voice saying, "Hello?"

"Hey Becca, it's Onizuka."

"Oh hi Eikichi, is Ken alright?"

"Yeah, he's doing much better, sorry for making you come back a week early."

"Oh it's alright Eikichi, I actually talked to the principal today and guess what!"

"What?"

"He wants to hire you as a new French teacher!"

Onizuka nearly feel off his chair, "Really Becca! You mean I'd have a permanent job there?"

"Oui Monsieur Onizuka!"

"YES! Je t'aime Becca!"

"Je sais, well I got to go now, say hi to Ken for me."

Onizuka smiled, "I will, good bye Becca."

He hung up the phone and looked at Ken, now he had a home, a family, and a job, how could life get any better?

Ken took a long time to recover; he was still in a deep depression over Davis that only grew with the death of his parents. Joe watched Ken through the mirror like window, watching the boy just sat up in his bed and stare at the sheets. The genius refused to see anyone but Izzy and Onizuka, and after he heard how Izzy caused his parents deaths…well, he couldn't look at Izzy for a while. Ken still liked his red haired friend, but he needed some space from Izzy in order to get over it.

Joe sighed and cleaned his glasses as Ken refused to speak to the psychiatrist for the fifth time in a row. The mind doctor finally gave up on Ken and left in a huff, Joe took a deep breath and walked in, "Feeling better Ken?"

"It hurts to breath," the boy said blankly, "my heart hurts when it beats, my head hurts from thinking to much…..everything hurts really. And it really hurt that you didn't let me go to my own parent's funeral."

Joe sat in the chair next to the bed, "I'm sorry Ken, you were unconscious at the time and not well enough anyway. My friend. you're going to be in some pain for a while, but you need to start trying to push yourself, otherwise you won't heal. I know your parents would want you to keep going Ken….so please, what can I do to help you?"

Ken sat silent for a few minutes, thinking. He turned his head slightly toward Joe, "Get me out of here."

"What!"

"I want to be out of the hospital, I want to go to school again."

"Why? You only have two weeks of school left until summer."

"Please….I need to go back. I think that will help…it will distract me from my parents…."

Joe sighed, "Alright Ken, but you need to promise me that you won't try to kill yourself again. If you do….we will probably have to lock you up for a while…understand?"

Ken nodded and relaxed back down into his bed, "Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll go home."

Joe left him alone with nurse to file the release papers, he hoped to God that he was doing the right thing.

Ken woke up at 5:30 AM, today he went back to school after spending two weeks in the hospital, today he would tell Davis how he felt regardless if the other boy listened to him or not. The indigo haired teen took a long hot shower, it felt so good to have the hot water running down his back and in his jagged hair. After he dried off with a fluffy white towel and slowly wrapped new white bandages around his wrists so he wouldn't pick at the stiches. Ken then pulled on the white button up shirt, green slacks, and straightened his tie, the jacket laid next to the one T.K. gave him that life changing night. He picked up the black leather and folded it carefully, hopefully T.K. would forgive him for keeping it such a long time.

Onizuka quietly knocked on his door, "Ken, I made some tea."

Ken opened his door and leaned against the frame, "Tea with milk? Or tea with sake?"

Onizuka grinned back, "Tea with milk, but you can have sake if you want."

Ken had an amused look on his face and walked into the kitchen, Onizuka followed him wearing his nothing but his blue boxers. Ken poured two cups of tea and handed one to Onizuka, "Thank you for making the tea."

"No problem," Onizuka smiled, "Oh. Don't forget to take your.."

"Anti-depressants, I know." Ken monotony replied while popping two pills in his mouth, "Joe's too paranoid."

"We all are, better safe than sorry."

Ken nodded, "Can I have a ride to school?"

Onizuka nodded, "Just let me get my pants and we'll go."

Ken finished his tea and put on his school jacket, in his hands he held his school case and T.K.'s coat. Onizuka came out wearing pair of faded blue jeans and a tight white shirt, he watched Ken slip his shoes on and opened the door. Out of respect to Ken's mother, he lit his cigarette outside of the apartment and pushed the elevator button. The indigo haired teen followed him with his head hung slightly, Ken was starting to feel the same old paranoia build up and he was extremely nervous. Today was a Friday so all he had all weekend to recover. It didn't hurt to breath anymore but his wrists still ached.

Onizuka handed the other helmet to him and smirked, "remember to hold on tight!"

Ken remember quickly as the motorcycle lurched forward at a speed of 65 mph in a 40 mph area. The bleached teacher arrived at the school in a record time of 3 minutes and 28 seconds. Several girls giggled and waved at Onizuka as Ken got of the mortar bike with shaky legs, the teacher waved back at them and then looked at Ken, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'll be fine, thanks for everything Mr. Onizuka."

"Naw, I'm family, call me Eikichi."

Ken gave a soft smile, "Thank you Eikichi."

Onizuka saluted him and took off as soon as Ken was safe in the building. The genius looked around and quickly walked into the band room to make sure his clarinet was alright; luckily for him he arrived before everyone else so he wouldn't be prodded with questions. He saw his baby safely in locker 121 ad smiled with relief, he hoped his lungs would be strong enough to play today.

The clock on the wall read 7: 03 AM as Ken left the band room and walked to the Commons were he saw Willis already sitting at the table. Carefully, he stuck up behind the American and threw his hands over the blue eyes, Willis stiffened slightly, "Kari, is that you?"

Ken chuckled under his breath and said softly, "Guess again."

"KEN!" Willis squealed, whipped around and wrapped his strong arms around Ken's waist. He then stood up and swung Ken around in the air, "I can't believe you're back! I missed you so much!"

Ken giggled, "I missed you to Willis, but I can't breath…"

"Oh sorry!" Willis put him down and motioned Ken to follow him to the library, "I think we should stay in hear for a while….I wouldn't be good for Davis to see you right away."

Bang. Bang. Ken's smile faded, "Davis?"

"Don't worry, he's leaving second period through lunch for a dentist appointment so don't worry too much Ken…."

Ken nodded, "But I want to see T.K. and Kari."

"Don't worry, you'll see them soon Ken, for now, talk to me."

Ken rested his arms on the table and leaned forward slightly, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…..I want to know," Willis took a breath with a pained expression on his face, "I want to know why you tried to kill yourself."

Ken closed his eyes feeling dead, "What good is life without love?"

Willis leaned forward and hushed his voice a little, "Ken, we all love you, you're like family to me. You have so much to live for and I can't understand why you wanted to throw it all away."

The genius opened his eyes slightly and gave a soft smile, "People do crazy things…when they're in love."

The American bit his lip, "So….you love Davis, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But when one knows love they feel despair and sometimes the despair becomes so hard to handle they wish they never knew love in the first place."

"Why don't you tell him?"

Ken narrowed his eyes and hissed softly, "Oh, and do you suppose he'll listen? What do you think he would do? Push me away, hurt me, be scared of me? No, I'd rather have a one-sided friendship if nothing at all."

"You're still willing to forgive Davis? I can't believe you still like the guy!"

"What's there not to like? I bet he had his reasons, reasons that are hard to explain. But I will do what Davis wants me to, I'll leave him alone now, I give up."

Willis leaned back surprised, in all the time he knew Ken the other teen never came close to uttering those words. He knew Ken didn't believe in giving up, in not succeeding, Ken would try until he accomplished. Willis looked at Ken's smaller figure and felt a pang of anger and guilt, no one should have to be that self sacrificing or suffer that much. The American wished for Davis' sake that he wouldn't see the other boy all day, if he did….well Willis might just resort to hurting his friend. He forced a small smile and patted Ken on the shoulder, "It's alright, you can give up….I'll stay by you Ken."

Ken looked at his and gave him a small, sad, smile that broke the American's heart, "Thank you Willis, I really appreciate it."

All of Ken's teachers were overjoyed to see one of their favorite students back alive and healthy; the indigo haired teen was surprised to see how many of his teachers and classmates worried sick over him. He felt guilty for being so selfish and hoped he never had to resort to trying to commit suicide again.

Before he knew it he was in Band and being crushed with a million hugs from his family away for home and being yelled at for doing something so stupid. The band teacher, Mr. Nixon, finally rescued Ken and yelled at everyone to get their instruments out. After all the kids were seated and quiet did he begin to take role, "Where's Daisuke?"

Some random trumpet player yelled something about a dentist appointment and Mr. Nixon nodded and told them to warm up. Ken felt the wood clarinet beneath his figures and began to play "Music of the Night", at first it hurt worse than when he first woke up but he kept trying and ignored the pain; his clarinet never sounded so sweet to his ears before and it felt great playing it again. He remembered when him and Davis sometimes played duets together in the park; it was a fond memory and he didn't push it aside, after all, memories of Davis were probably going to be the only things Ken could have left.

Mr. Nixon had them run through the music they were going to play for the final concert and Ken sight read it easily, the band teacher sighed with relief that his student was feeling alright. Like Onizuka, a few of his favorite students in the past were killed and committed suicide and Mr. Nixon couldn't forgive himself if Ken died; maybe no one could forgive themselves if Ken died. Sometimes the boy was too kind for his own good.

T.K. walked up behind Ken and lunch and just hugged him tightly, afraid to let go. Ken gave soft smile, "It's okay T.K., I'm still here….I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what you said last time Ken, and you did go somewhere…in the dark, all by yourself."

Ken gently pushed T.K. off him and turned around to face the other boy, "I'll be fine, I learned my lesson T.K.," he handed the leather jacket back to T.K., "Sorry I kept it for so long."

T.K. ruffled Ken's hair, "It's okay."

Kari ran up and hugged Ken, "I'm so glad you're back!"

He returned her embrace and felt a pang of guilt for making her and T.K. worry, "Yeah, I'm back and I'm hear to stay."

She beamed and she launched herself at T.K., "Awww, cheer up Love Bug!"

T.K. grinned and said in a cute voice, "Anything for my Sugar Muffin!"

Ken laughed, "Oh man! You guys are way to cute, you're killing me!"

They all grinned and sat down next to Yolei and Cody who both hugged and fussed over Ken. The indigo haired boy wondered what state they would be in if he did die…would they have eventually begin to smile again? He felt so stupid for what he did and made sure they knew it, "I'm really sorry, all of you…it won't happen again."

Yolei nodded, "Yeah, we won't let you even attempt it ever again!"

Cody grinned and rasped out, "Yeah! The only thing you'll have to worry about is us watching you too much!"

Ken laughed, "Okay, just don't stalk me or anything!"

The group groaned when the bell rang to end lunch and Ken felt some paranoia seep in, Davis would probably be in his next class and he would have to sit behind him. T.K. led Ken up to the indigo haired boy favorite class and lead him in, Mme. Eggleston stopped them immediately and took Ken's arm from T.K.; she lead him over to the other side of the room, far away from Davis' seat. Ken almost sighed with relief but the pain wouldn't go away. He just wished that things were back to normal between them. Slowly, the class began to fill up and Davis was the last student in, from where Ken was sitting it would be impossible for Davis to see him.

Ken watched in confusion when he saw a troubled, depressed Davis sit down and softly talk to T.K. about something. Goggle Boy II's face steadily became nervous and then determined as he whispered to T.K. who became somewhat pissed off. Mme. Eggleston wrote down the things they needed to do study for the final making all the students to busy to do anything else. After class, Davis and T.K. disappeared and Ken walked to his last class alone and paranoid.

During his last class Ken's wrists began to ache and he absent mildly started rubbing the bandages to try and make it go away. His science teacher, Mr. Kannon, caught a glimpse of the white binds around his favorite student and felt depressed, why would such a kind, happy boy resort to attempted suicide? Then his other favorite student in one of the lesser classes, Davis, seemed deeply pained after the incident. The teacher shook his head and kept writing, hoping that everything would be alright.

When the bell rang Ken took his uniform jacket off and picked up his school case slowly, he took his sweet time walking out of the classroom so he wouldn't bump into Davis; the other boy tended to rush out the door. Once he was out of the classroom, the indigo haired teen leaned against the wall and let a few silent tears escape his violet eyes. He been trying not to cry all last period, now that he was alone, in a semi dark hallway, he didn't care. Over the past few months Ken learned that the worse thing a person can do is bottle up or cover their emotions. He couldn't do it anymore. Ken wiped his face and continued walking when all of the sudden he felt his back against the wall again; he looked up and saw two chocolate brown eyes he hadn't seen in a long time.

Davis held Ken up against the wall and stared into the deep pools of violet, his face and eyes were filled with mixed emotions as he chocked out, "Ken….I"

"I know Davis," Ken stared at the floor darkly, feeling his heart fill with despair, "You never want to see me again right?"

Davis grabbed Ken's wrist and looked at it, "You did this….because of me?"

"Yes…I did. Unfortunately I did it wrong."

Davis looked down at Ken, "Oh Ken, don't say that."

"If I did it right, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here to ruin your life anymore."

Davis gripped both of Ken's wrists roughly, the indigo haired teen gave a small cry of pain as Davis glared at him, "Don't you ever say that again! You could never ruin my life Ken, never!"

Ken felt the hot tears run down his face and hung his head, "Then why did you pretend I didn't exist? Why did you make me walk in the dark all alone?"

Davis' face soften and he pulled Ken into a tight embrace. He buried his face it Ken's jagged hair and softly said, "I…."

Ken could feel his heart breaking, in was much more painful that stabbing himself in the lung with a glass shard, "I'm sorry Davis….I'm sorry that I did something to make you hate me so much."

Davis felt something wet run down his cheek: he was crying. He stood up straight and took Ken's face in his hands so that the other boy would look up at him, "No Ken, I'm sorry that I was too much of a coward to talk to you. I'm sorry that I…lied to you. Ken…I'm not going to tell any more lies--"

"Davis….what do you--"

Davis smiled softly and pressed a finger to Ken's lips, "Ken…my heart knew for a long time…I knew ever since the Digital World that I…." he ran his fingers through Ken's silky hair, "I love you."

Ken didn't seem surprised as Davis thought he would, the former Digimon Emperor reached up and stroked Davis' cheek, "Then why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Davis sighed, "I wasn't sure if you loved me back, Izzy told me you didn't so I took his word for it, he said to ignore you to see how you would react….I shouldn't have listened to him, I should've told you earlier--"

Ken shook his head, "People do crazy things when they're in love."

The mahogany haired teen took a short breath, "So do you--?"

Ken smiled in a way that melted Davis' heart, "What's there not to love in you?"

"But I treated you like crap!"

"It's alright, I don't care. You had your reasons."

Davis smiled and cried tears of joy, "Oh Ken, please…forgive me for what I did."

"I forgave you a long time ago, I was just waiting for you. I love you Daisuke….but please…do one thing for me."

"What?"

Ken gave a mischievous little grin, "Oh…why don't you guess?"

"KEN!"

"Okay okay, please don't ever do this to anyone else again."

Davis nodded and kissed Ken softly on the forehead; Ken thought it was sweet but he had been through too much suffering for just a simple kiss on the forehead. The Child of Kindness looked deeply into his love's eyes, leaned up and pulled Davis into a light kiss on the lips. Davis ran a hand through Ken's hair and wrapped his other arm around the lithe waist; he deepened the little kiss making Ken moan slightly. In two minutes they moved for base 3 to base 1 with French kissing. It soon became a little too passionate for Onizuka to bear, he coughed and then laughed when the two pulled away and blushed.

Davis groaned, "How much did you see Onizuka?"

The bleached teacher raised one black eyebrow, "Oh, just the whole thing." He burst out laughing and clapped a hand on Davis' shoulder, "Man, you two are just so adorable. But I don't want you molesting my new son now would I?"

Davis rolled his eyes, "I guess not." He looked back at Ken and gave him a big hug, "No more tears okay? Everything will be great from now one, you'll see."

Ken smiled brightly and hugged Davis back, "I'm glad you had a good but stupid reason!"

Onizuka sighed contently and pulled Davis off Ken, "Alright Kenny, let's go home now, you can see your little boy toy later."

Ken nodded and quickly kissed Davis on the cheek as Onizuka dragged him off, the teacher chuckled at him the whole way home. Finally life had started looking up for his little friend, Onizuka smiled to himself and thanked God that he didn't loose Ken like the other students in the past. Now all that was left for Ken was for Izzy to tell him in person what he did to the train; Onizuka would make sure he and Davis would be there, hopefully it will be a happy ending. After all, everyone likes happy endings.

**Last Chapter: There Will Always Be Fireflies**


	12. There Will Always Be Fireflies

_Merci Beaucoup! _

**Dark Qiviut: Thank you so much for reading and leaving so many reviews, I'm so happy that you stayed with me till the final chapter. Izzy will redeem himself a little in this chapter but I'm really glad you don't hate him! There will be more Davis and Ken sappiness in this chapter so I hope you enjoy this last installment of "Walking in the Dark". Have happy days Dark Qiviut. GO RED SOX!**

**Takuya: Will, my friend, this is the chapter you've be waiting for! The fluff that will make up for all the angst. I'm going to miss reading your reviews! And you're right, Ken hit rock bottom so now all he can do is go up! I hope you love this last chapter and thank you so much for reading my story! Take care Takuya!**

**Wyntermajik: I'm so happy that a sweet reviewer like you read my story! Yes, finally I can rightfully call my story a Daiken, and after waiting such a long time for it makes they getting together so much better! I'm sad to see the last chapter go up too….but hey, at least you can read it over and over right? I can't write it over and over unfortunately! Thank you so much for all of the prodigious reviews and making my life so much better knowing I had an awesome person like you read my story! Enjoy that last chapter Wyntermajik!**

**Largo-sensei: Yeehaw! I promise nothing will fall apart in this chapter, Ken has already dealt with too much for that! I'm was so evil to him! It's awesome you were gushing with happiness over the chapter, I'm gushing with happiness over you reading it! I hope you guys never pull out those pitchforks (although another review did already L) I'm only trying to please you! I love you guys so much, I hope you love this next chapter Largo-sensei and gush with happiness over it! Thank you again for the review!**

**BreathMeDeep: Yay! You love me story, that's so prodigious! I'm glad you thought the last part was cute, I hoped that it would more up for all the angst. Onizuka is such an remarkable eves dropper, and thank goodness he did or else this might be rated "M"! Hope you love the last chapter and thank you for the review BreathMeDeep!**

**LonelyWalker: Yes! You kept reading! This is the happiness day of my life. It's amazing you kept from bouncing off the walls because I can't! You guys are so awesome I can't describe how happy I am in words! Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time and reading m story till the end, you're so marvelous LonelyWalker! Take care and enjoy the last chapter!**

**Ryuko: Happy endings are splendid aren't they! I'm sorry the fireflies make you think of that movie….every time I watch it I cry….so I hope that this will give you some warm fuzzy thought when you think of fireflies. A million words of thanks for sticking with my story, here's the last chapter…I hope you love it Ryuko and may fireflies light up your life! ….okay, that was a little corny but I'm so happy I couldn't help it.**

**Endoh Chiaki: Yes, finally Daiken goodness. They'll kiss again in this chapter, promise. Here's my update…sorry it's not soon but I wanted to get this chapter just right! Thanks so much for reading "Walking in the Dark" my friend, I hope you love the next chapter, take care Endoh Chiaki!**

**Ficmaster: Hey, awesome chapter for an awesome reviewer! I hope you adore the last chapter Ficmaster, thank you so much for reading it!**

**Kinoko: I rock? Wow….finally people actually think I rock! Well, you rock too Kinoko! Unfortunately….someone has flamed my story….it made me cry and laugh at the same time because my little flamer was too incapable of leaving a good flame, thus the laughter. To tell you the truth (my spelling sucks too… thank God for spell check). It makes my sad that it's ending too….at least you guys can read it again and again..but I don't get to write anymore! Thanks for being such an awesome review and I hope you love the last chapter.**

**LoveSovereign aka (): ….stop reading? ACK! My heart, it's breaking…..sorry about Ken, it just turned out that way…..I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or anything. Well…..Thank you so much for reading it, it makes me so happy when I get reviews like you. I hope you take care and that friend of yours better get his ass in shape, if not…you can always kick it for me. Hope you finish it. Thanks for everything.**

**Airkid: Man, I'm going to miss getting reviews from you! You're such an amazing kid, thank you so much for always leaving such a nice review. Also, thank you for calling me kind; I try my hardest for you guys and I'm glad you guys appreciate me and my story. Well….this is it, here's the last chapter, I hope you love and will come back and read it every once and awhile!**

**Hotaru007: You already heard what I had to say.**

**Bweiss: Well, you kick ass too! I love "A Thousand Words" and I'm glad you appreciated the song in there! Me and my "Davis" used to sing in together all the time. I hope you love this chapter Bweiss and thanks for the kick-ass review!**

**AmberBlood: Thank you so much for your many reviews and sticking with my story! Ken hit rock bottom and now it's his turn to have some fun. You'll learn more about Ken's parents in this chapter and it sums every up with some good Daiken fluff! Thanks AmberBlood, here's the last chapter, hope you love it!**

**Lugga: Glad I made your day! You made my day every time you dropped a review, you're my first reviewer so you deserved having a chapter dedicated to you! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and reading it. You're an awesome person Lugga, hope you love the chapter! Love you! I'll miss you!**

"**Like You Need To Know My Name": Wow…and I though the other flamer was idiosyncratic! Thanks for the "constructive criticism" it really "helped me out". See, if you waited for this chapter you wouldn't be complaining about Izzy and I personally think after months of silent torment from your best friend and your parents dying in a train accident that you'd be a little weak too! But oh well…I guess you believe Ken doesn't have feelings either! Have a nice day and thank you for reading some of my master piece which you obviously didn't like but kept reading anyway!**

**Kairan Akiyama: Seriously, it's for pleasant people like you that I continued writing this fic. I'm glad my writing and plot was able to move you to tears; it just makes me sad when people say that they're being treated like Ken by their friends. I hope a lot of people read this and pick up the message you did. Also, I'm glad you gave me some constructive criticism unlike other people whom we won't mention, I'll definitely proof read it over before I print it out for myself and my "Willis". Sorry that this chapter came out a little late, the 6th Harry Potter came out and my life became on hold! I cried for poor Dumbledore and felt so bad for Draco (my favorite character)! You're an awesome person, drop an email to me sometime if you want to chat! Thank you so much Kairan Akiyama, it's reviewers like you that keep good stories going! **

**Final Author's Note for "Walking in the Dark" (Please Read): **Wow, what a journey, what a long walk through the dark. When I first starting writing this story it was to get over my own terrible experience with my best friend whom you all know as my "Davis"; I had no idea how many people would read it- if people would read it at all; I had no idea that there were that many of you that have your own "Davis" in your life. Friendship is a terrible thing to waste, and love is too precious to throw away, yet these "Davis" people waste it all in their own stubborn, selfish world. Now, I hope many people will read this story and take it to heart not to be a "Davis"; and hey, if you are a "Davis" and know it, apologize, "Ken" will forgive you.

I'm so happy I got a chance to write this and give people a story they can read over and over again, a story everyone can relate to. It's going to be so weird for me to sit down and not think "Okay, what I'm I going to do with Onizuka in this chapter?" or "Hmmm, will Davis seem more human in this section?" and the panicking thought of "Oh no! I hope the readers like this chapter better than the last, the last thing I want to do is disappoint them!"

Everyone who reads this story, I want to thank you. You are all awesome fireflies. I probably would've stopped writing it before it was done if it hadn't been for you guys! And hey, if you have friends who like Digimon, tell them to read it to! If you leave a review after this chapter I promise to email you back my gratitude….unless you really don't want me to annoy you!

Sorry that this chapter is a little late, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince came out so life was on hold for me! If you haven't read it then….WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? I loved it right to death, poor Draco!

Well, without further ado, I give you the last chapter of my story, "There Will Always Be Fireflies". Enjoy the last, sweet piece of chocolate I'll give you for a while!

Your Faithful Angel of Music,

Merlin Pendragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Onizuka from GTO, they own me.

**Dedication:**

This is for my "Davis", Ron. I hope one day you read this story and realize how much pain you put me through. I also hope you realized that I bear no hatred or resentment toward you, only sorrow for the lose of a great friend.

**Walking in the Dark**

**Chapter 11: There Will Always Be Fireflies**

Izzy paced nervously in his office, a million thoughts ran through his head but he couldn't grasp any of them. He started pulling at his spiky red hair in frustration and cursed under his breath; how could he possibly make a mistake! Izzy, the Creator of Tenti-Soft and the killer of Mirco-soft, had no room to make mistakes, yet somehow he just happened to blow up the train his friend's parents were on! Some Child of Knowledge he was! Izzy collapsed at his desk and groaned, when did he become so cold? Of course people mattered, when did others become so meaningless to him? So many questions yet never enough time to answer them. The red head rubbed his forehead and pressed an intercom button to his secretary, "Li, would you be a dear and get me some of that tea I like?"

There was some static until a stiff voice answered, "Get your own damn tea, I'm busy."

Izzy snorted and pressed it again, "Your job is to get please my every need!"

The red head could almost see Li roll his eyes, "You're too needy."

Izzy growled in irritation, "Okay, just get your skinny Chinese ass in here! NOW!"

Li walked in clearly angry. Izzy almost laughed, the Chinese man looked so funny when he was angry! Light shone off his spiked black hair as he approached Izzy's desk, "You're not going to fire me are you?"

"Sorry, today's not your lucky day," Izzy leaned back in his chair, "Li, who rescued you when you were an inch from death?"

"You did."

"Good, who hid you from the Italian Mafia and gave you a safe home to live in?"

"You did…."

"Good, now, who is going to get me a cup of tea?"

Li sighed, "I am?"

Izzy nodded, "Hurry, I'm expecting someone soon. And no more arguing!"

Li rolled his eyes and sauntered off, Izzy groaned and wondered why he helped that guy in the first place. He looked at his watch, Ken and Onizuka and maybe Davis would be showing up in ten minutes. Izzy bit his lip and hoped that Ken would show himself as the Child of Kindness and understand that Izzy was truly sorry. He ran a hand slowly through his hair as Li came back with the tea and set it next to Izzy's other hand which rested on his massive oak desk. The Chinese man gave Izzy a somewhat sympathetic look and turned his back to leave.

Izzy picked up the hot tea, "Li…thank you."

The man nodded and left the office. Izzy leaned back in his chair and watched the door reopen a few minutes later. Onizuka walked in first wearing his white teacher suit and looked somewhat nervous. Ken followed him in a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a form fitting black turtle neck despite the growing summer heat. Davis lingered by the door for a moment and then opted to wait outside; Li stood up and closed the thick oak doors leaving the three alone.

Onizuka let Ken sit down first and chose to stand behind him instead of taking the other seat. He rested his hands on the back of Ken's chair and bowed his head. Izzy looked at Ken for the first time in many months and saw that Ken looked much paler and thinner than when he last saw him. Ken's face bore no anger or hatred, just deep sorrow for losing the remainder of his family. Izzy sipped his tea and then set it down next to the telephone. He stared at Ken for few minutes and then broke the silence:

"It's been a long time Ken.."

Ken looked up and him, his eyes resembling soft pools of velvet, "It has."

Izzy bit his lip, "I want to tell you Ken….you've always been like a brother to me. I know I messed up, I won't lie about that." He started fidgeting with a pencil, "I guess I was being greedy…I wanted you for myself, as my family. But…." he looked at the ceiling, "but I just ended up screwing up your life Ken….I'm truly deeply sorry."

Ken looked at him slightly confused, "I know my parents were on that train you accidentally blew up….but it sounds like you're apologizing for something more than that Izzy…"

"Yes…you see, the reason Davis 'ignored' you was purely my fault."

Shock spread across Ken's features followed by a dark, melancholy look, "What did you do Izzy?"

Izzy took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Ken about the afternoon Davis asked him and how Izzy responded. Ken's face continued to have the same melancholy look to it and he stared at the desk rather than stare at Izzy. The red head looked at Ken, "It's because I wanted you for myself, I thought Davis would be bad for you. I was proven wrong when I found out he sat by your side every chance he could at the hospital and even sung to you to show he was there. I was wrong about Davis….and everything really. I'm sorry Ken."

Ken sat for a few minutes thinking about what he was just told; Onizuka looked at Izzy and asked, "Do you even know who the real SandWhale is?"

Izzy shook his head, Ken surprisingly did the same. He voice was soft as he said, "I never knew his real name, he was just an online friend…it's strange you would use him Izzy."

Onizuka nodded, "Especially since I'm SandWhale."

Ken and Izzy looked at Onizuka shocked, Ken gave a small smile, "No wonder I liked you so much when I met you in the park."

The violet eyes turned toward Izzy, "Well, Koushiro. This is quite a predicament we're in….you killed my parents and made my life a living hell for the pass few months…"

Izzy winced slightly as Ken continued in a soft voice that held no emotion, "I suppose since you did both things unintentionally it's not as horrible. You didn't know my parents were on the train so it's not like you personally attacked them in the attempt to kill them; but why you put a bomb on a civilian train is beyond me.

For a long time now I've been walking in the dark all alone, during that time I've thought over many things. About what true friendship was and how sometimes it blossomed into love, after I think about what happened now, I want to thank you."

Izzy gave a very confused look, "Thank me?"

Ken nodded and continued, "If you hadn't told Davis those things he wouldn't have started to ignore me. After Davis stopped talking to me I realized how much I looked him, then I realized without a doubt that I loved him. Davis saw me struggle every day but felt like he couldn't do anything without breaking his own heart, he become conscious of my feelings as well as his own….. Thanks to you we both realized how much we loved each other…..I think if this didn't happen we would've dated for a week or two and then go back to being friends to avoid the strange emotions."

Izzy blinked and remained silent, Ken took a deep breath and kept going, "I know this sounds very strange to you Koushiro…Izzy, it's like a feeling I can't really describe. I feel that I can forgive you for what happened with me and Davis but it's going to take some time for me to get over my parents deaths….the remainder of my family is now….dead. I don't hate you Izzy, I just can't understand your thinking pattern anymore, I'm sorry."

"Ken--don't apologize--"

"I'm sorry that I can't give you a start answer right now, all I ask for is some time until I see you again. However Izzy, let it be known that my mind has forgiven you but my heart hasn't yet."

Izzy bowed his head, "Thank you Ken, you are truly kind…I hope someday I'll win your trust back."

Ken stood up and lowered his eyes to Izzy's desk, "You will, don't worry about that."

"Well," Izzy sighed and stood up, he walked around his desk and softly embraced Ken, "if you ever need to talk.. I'll be here."

Ken let one tear slide down his cheek, "I know."

"Take care of yourself Ken."

"I will Izzy."

The red head let Ken go and let Onizuka shake his hand. He sat back down and watch the bleached teacher escort Ken out; at least in went better than he thought. Izzy pressed the intercom button, "Li, can you get two glasses and a bottle of brandy please."

There was some static as Li responded, "Anything for you Izumi-san."

Onizuka dropped Ken and Davis off at the cemetery, "Ken, be home at nine o'clock alright?"

"Yes Eikichi, thank you."

Davis laced his fingers with Ken as they slowly descended to the polished stone that bore the name "Ichijouji". Neither boy said a word as they walked pass the numerous grave markers, Ken looked at the ground thinking. If his parents had survived then how would he have explained the reasons for his attempted suicide? Would he have been able to see Davis? Would Ken's mother insist he'd be home schooled or move again far away from his old life? Ken bit his lip as Davis stopped and pulled him back, "Hey Ken, it's here."

Ken bowed his head and Davis quickly pulled him into a comforting hug, "It's going to be alright Ken."

The indigo haired teen rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder and looked at the simple stone that meant everything and nothing. That everything in his life changed and there was nothing he could do to bring his parents back. Davis rubbed Ken's back and buried his face in Ken's hair. They remained like that for a long time until Ken gently pulled away and kneeled in front of his parents grave.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad….I miss you, I hope you're happy up there. I just what you to know that you don't have to worry about me like Sam, I'm fine now. Like you always use to say Dad…once you hit rock bottom the only way to go is up. I want you to enjoy the after life and please take care of Sam for me…he needs you both so much. I promise you I will never try to kill myself again…I have no reason to now. I don't want you to worry anymore, I' m so happy that you were my parents, I'm happy I got the chance to know you over the past sixteen years of my life. Rest in Peace…please, for me. I love you both.."

Davis put a hand on Ken's shoulder, "It's okay to cry now Ken."

Ken shook his head, "No more tears Davis, I've cried too much over these past few months. I want them to know everything's going to be alright…and it will be."

Davis kneeled down next to Ken and embraced him lovingly, Ken smiled softly and looked at the grave marker again, "I never thought that I'd have to live without you in my life, I never could guess that you'd be gone. I wish that I just could've said goodbye. I'll always remember you all….Mom, Dad, Sam. Thank you so much for everything."

The indigo haired genius kissed the middle of his hand and pressed it too the stone, "Good-bye."

Davis helped him too his feet and intertwined their fingers together, "Let's go to the park Ken."

"Alright."

Ken looked back at the grave one more time as they left and smiled, everything was going to be alright.

Davis pulled out his old soccer ball when they reached the park and dropped it on the ground, "First one with five goals wins."

"Okay," Ken smiled, eager to leave his depression behind him. The mahogany haired Goggle Boy gave a swift kick to the ball and started the game. Ken soon forgot everything he was thinking about and only focused on the game. Davis faked the ball to the left and then ran down their makeshift field, Ken skirted ahead of him and stole the ball back. It was half an hour before the first goal had been made, and after that first goal it started to rain lightly. Davis and Ken continued playing in the rain, mud splattered everywhere and they both thought of an earlier time when they did this; a time where they went back to Ken's house and his mother fussed over them worried sick they'd catch colds.

After three hours of playing the rain stopped and Davis scored his fifth goal ten minutes later; the ending score was 5-4. Both boys crawled beneath a tree onto the wet grass and collapsed from the intense game. Davis pulled Ken toward him and let Ken rest his head on his shoulder. They panted satisfied and content as the sun started to set; Davis moved so that they were in a sitting position and leaning up against the tree so they could watch the sun set. Goggle Boy II couldn't remember a time where he felt so at peace; he smiled and started playing with Ken's hair as the last rays went down.

As it started to become darker, little lights started floating around them--bathing them in a warm, yellow light. Ken lightly laughed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, "Hey Davis, look! Fireflies…"

"Yeah," Davis rested his cheek on top on Ken's head, "There's so many of them that's sometimes you have to wonder if there was a time when they weren't around."

"Like there's so many good times you often forget there was any bad times."

Davis raised his head up and looked lovingly at Ken, he loved the other so much that it hurt. Ken looked up and Davis a stroked his cheek, violet eyes met chocolate brown. Ever so slowly Davis moved his head down and softly kissed Ken, the other boy returned it causing Davis to pull up on his lap. He pulled away and pulled Ken into a tight embrace, "I love you so much Ken."

"I love you too Davis, I always will.."

Davis laughed a little and cried with joy, "I've never been so happy before, every moment with you becomes more precious than the last."

Ken ran his fingers through Davis' spiky hair and kissed him on the forehead tenderly, as he pulled away he softly said, "I told you that I couldn't live without you."

Fireflies drifted around them as Davis pulled Ken in for another kiss, when he broke it off he drew Ken in so the other boy rested his silky, violet head on his shoulder. Stroking Ken's hair he whispered, "And you won't have to Ken."

He held Ken for a few moments in silence, letting the fireflies quietly buzz around them. A smirk broke slowly on his face as he coyly whispered in Ken's ear, "Hey Ken.."

"Yes Davis?"

"Guess what!"

Ken rolled his eyes, "Oh Davis, you know I hate this game."

"I know, but still!"

Ken looked up at Davis with his violet eyes, "Okay, what is it Davis?"

Davis grinned and whispered sexy like in Ken's ear, "I wouldn't mind if it was just you and me. Screw T.K. and Kari and Yolei and Cody, even Willis. I could live with just you….I don't want to think of a time when you're not around."

Ken smiled and gently touched Davis' cheek, "You know what?"

"What?"

"You won't have to."

They kissed again--sitting under a tree in their favorite park--with fireflies floating around them--wishing that the moment would last forever.

As they broke off for air Davis looked deeply into Ken's eyes and tenderly whispered, "Whenever you're around, there will always be fireflies."

T.K. looked at his laptop satisfied and clicked the save button, Kari came up behind him and looked at the last line, '_There will always be fireflies.'_

"Hey T.K., what's that?"

"It's a story Kari. A story that's filled with despair and love, pain and beauty, teachers with bleached hair, a train explosion, and two friends finding out their more than friends."

Kari smiled and rubbed T.K.'s knowing exactly what story it was, "So what are you going to call it?"

T.K. sighed and tapped his chin twice, "Well let's see, Ken always described it as--and Davis did to….I guess….the only right title would be _Walking in the Dark._ What do you think Kari?"

She kissed him on the cheek, "I think it fits….but we really have to head over and deliver that soup. Ken and Davis can't seem to get over those colds they caught last week!"

T.K. laughed, "Yeah, go ahead, I'll catch up."

Kari nodded and walked off into the kitchen. T.K. looked at the screen one last time, stood up, and cracked his back. He smiled down at his computer and turned it off; scratching his shaggy head he picked up his leather coat and hit the light switch. That was the end of it, and just like T.K. hoped, it turned out to be a happy ending. He chuckled and grabbed Kari around the waist, "Hey Kari, don't you just love happy endings?"

-The End-


End file.
